A new world
by mith-amrun
Summary: Twins fall into middle earth....Authers Note, On Profile thing. A must Read.
1. Chapter one

~I don't own any of these things....Well, i own Ana...and Antonia...and the bus stop....and their bags....and the violin....~  
~Ok, here is the deal. No flames. I am very sensitive, and I also have a temper...first warning!!! ^_^I love the original as much as any, and yes. I have read it. And yes, I do make spelling mistakes late at night! So shoot me! If you do not like it, then don't read it. Simple.~  
  
  
"Give me my violin!" The girl growled, but she shook her head, and lightly skipped backwards, clutching a thick handmade leather bag, with a violin poking out. "Ana!"  
Ana laughed, and tossed her beautiful strawberry blonde hair back.  
"Nope. You need a social life. Go, get a boyfriend, and I'll think about it." She grinned wickedly, and backed off, as the other girl made a grab for the case. "You can't spent your life, playing a piece of wood!"  
"Ana, this isn't funny! You could break it!"  
"Now Antonia, as the elder sister, it is my job to help you." Ana scolded, laughing, as her younger sister sent daggers over at her.  
"Younger by 20 minutes." She answered, and leapt at Ana. "Give me him!"  
"Oh…so the violin is a he, is he?" Ana laughed even harder, as Antonia went red, but stopped as Antonia pounced on Ana. They fell back, and started to roll down the edge of the steep hill. The school bags didn't help, and they crashed hard, into two pairs of legs. The owners to those legs joined in the rolling, until they all hit a tree. Hard.  
"If it's broken, I'm going to murder you. Slowly." Antonia muttered, as she rubbed her head, and looked up. A sword met her gaze, as it pressed against her next. She looked over, and saw Ana, with another sword threatening her. The violin lay next to Antonia, and she grabbed it, and felt the sword tip graze her neck.  
"Don't move." A voice snapped, and Antonia nodded as best she could. The sun shone brightly in her eyes, blocking the people in front.  
"Look, we're sorry we hit you!" Ana put on her girly voice, and put on an 'I'm a female, I need my men to work while I clean the house' look. "We fell!"  
"Forgive us, milady's." A hand let Ana up, and another helped Antonia up. "We thought you were attacking us."  
Ana stood close to her twin, and wrapped an arm around Antonia, restraining her from attacking the man with the sword. He obviously mistook it for protecting, and sheathed his sword.  
"We mean you no harm."  
Antonia glared at him, and shook her sister loose. She tenderly checked her violin, which had survived the fall, being wrapped in thick velvet. As her eyes were lowered, she noticed the others with the man. Four longhaired men?  
One of them smiled as she caught his eye, and her breath caught, as she stared at him. He was…beautiful.  
"I'm Legolas." He smiled, and kissed her hand.  
"Yea, and I'm Santa." She answered rolling her eyes. "So, 'Legolas', where is the rabbit hole? We have to go to school."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Santa." He bowed his head, and she raised her eyebrows. "But, I know not of this rabbit hole, that you speak of. Or of a school. Is this school near the rabbit hole?"  
"Legolas. You don't exist." Antonia pulled her hand away, and stepped back.  
"Forgive me for disagreeing, but it felt like I existed." Legolas answered. He obviously had fell with them, dirt and leaves stuck to him. The other handsome man was pulling twigs out of his dark hair.  
"And who are you then?" Ana cut in, using her charms on the man who had threatened Antonia. A roll of eyes from Antonia was directed at her, followed by a twist of a finger.  
"Strider." Strider gently picked a twig out of Ana's hair.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Strider watched Ana stumbled again, in tight black shoes, for the fifth time in a hour. She caught his gaze, and gave him a glare which quickly melted his smirk off his lips.  
He looked away, over to her sister, Antonia. She had dumped the same shoes a long time ago, and was walking happily barefooted with the other elves, who were sharing songs with her. They had been fascinated with the instrument she carried. But she made it obvious she believed she was in a dream.   
It had taken Aragon and the elves ages to convince Ana and Antonia to follow them to Rivendel, after climbing up and down the hill, looking for something called a 'bus stop' and the rabbit hole. Lord Elrond would know what to do with them, and until then, he could not leave two women in a forest alone.   
He sighed in relief as Rivendel came into view. No orcs, no women, nothing to worry about.   
Lord Elrond came to greet them, followed by his love Arwen, who gave him a secret look that only he could read.   
Brief introductions, more rolls of eyes, and Arwen took the women away, and he chuckled as he recognized Figwit's lingering gaze on the shorter one, Antonia.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This gives a new meaning to sisterly love." Antonia laughed, and Ana's laugh came back. They were bathing, in separate baths, with only a small curtain in between. Lady Arwen had left beautiful gowns for each of them. A smell drifted up from the steaming water, of flowers, and fresh rain.  
"Well, I suppose it isn't the first time we've had to share something." Antonia ran her eyes over the wooden walls, carved, branded and with gold leaf.   
"Is it just me, or does everything here seem beautiful?" Ana voiced her thoughts, and she answered.  
"I know. It's amazing. And unreal. And a little scary."  
Handmaidens came in, and Antonia tried to cover herself.  
"Relax milady." The handmaiden laughed a surprisingly musical laugh. "We are all women here. No shame to you."  
She pulled Antonia out, and heard Ana shriek in surprise, behind the curtain. The other handmaiden replied with similar words.  
"We have to talk to Lord Elrond." Antonia blushed as the handmaiden started to dry her.   
"Tonight, at the feast, he will gladly talk with you both." Arwen's cool voice came from the door. She smiled, as Antonia blushed even harder, as the maid started to help her dress in the thick gold dress. It was brocade, and was a lace up at the back. The skirt billowed out, with an underskirt of green peeping out every few movements. The maid ignored Antonia's little slaps, as she tugged at the bodice, pulling it into shape.  
Arwen helped the maid pull Antonia's thick golden brown hair into a braid, chatting away, like she would have to old friends.  
"Aragon told me that he thinks Lord Figwit has an interest in you."  
"Who?" Ana called from the other side, as soon as interest passed Arwen's lips.  
"Strider is Aragon."  
"Who is Lord Figwit?"  
"He was with the party. You fell on him I believe."  
  
A full hour later, (Antonia had been timing, as there was nothing else to do, but be dressed by two over eager women) and finally Arwen and the maid decided she was ready.   
Ana was brought from behind her curtain, looking beautiful as ever, in her wine red gown. It had a high waist, accenting her height, fastened with a gold belt, in the design of entwined vine leaves. Her long strawberry hair had been piled up into a circlet, and braided. Antonia narrowed her eyes in envy.  
Arwen had the maid bring a full-length mirror. The twins stood side by side, looking equally beautiful, and almost alike, where it not for the difference in hair colors, and dress.   
"Wonderful." Arwen nodded. "The men will not recognize ether of you."  
Antonia took a step forward, and watched the fabric dance around her legs. "These are too good!"  
"Nonsense. Aragon told me to prepare you both as true ladies of Elrond's house." Arwen took their hands, and slipped a ring on each. "You are ladies, until you find your way home again."  
"Ladies?" Ana's eyes glittered at this, and she smiled widely.   
"Yes. Lady Antonia, and Lady Ana." Arwen led them out of the bathroom. They walked down the light halls of Elrond's house, until they came to a door. Inside was a joint-bedroom, with a double bed on each side of the room, divided by a flimsy curtain of silken fabric. A balcony overlooked the river, and thicker curtains of white velvet and lace flitted in the breeze.  
Antonia's face relaxed when she saw her precious violin and her school bag on one of the beds. Ana noticed, and gently hit her.  
"Don't tell me you were pining for...'him'!"  
"I love my violin Ana. It's something you could never understand." Antonia sat on the bed, and stroked the violin lovingly.   
"You should decide to love that man...Figwit? Was that him?"   
"A man decided that Figwit liked me. What would any male know?" Antonia snapped, and started to empty her bag. School books, a pencil case, deodorant, her purse, photos, a camera, with spare films. Her necklaces, rings, bangles (which couldn't be worn at school), and the earrings. "Besides, I'm still waiting to wake up."  
Ana ignored her comment, and sat on the other bed.   
"It is too beautiful to be real." She finally answered, and took out her camera. She snapped a picture of Antonia on her bed. "Too beautiful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen returned to her father's study. He embraced her, as he always had done.  
"How are our guests?"   
"They are good. A little overwhelmed, as humans usually are, upon the first visits." Arwen took a seat at the thick oak table. "Do you believe their story?"  
"I do not know enough. Tonight shall prove their intentions. If it is correct, they will ignore the lie you told them, and concentrate on leaving. If they are lying, they will try to bewitch Lord Figwit, and Prince Legolas, as many other women have tried. And failed."  
Arwen nodded, and mused to herself, as her father started to read an old tome. It was becoming more common for a women, or two, to pretend to need help. They would come, try to enchant one of the elves.   
She snapped to attention as Lord Elrond placed the opened tome in her lap.  
"Read." He explained, and pointed to the page. A musty smell drifted up, as she read out loud.  
"It was seen in V....(the name was worn out).. mirror, that sisters would come. They would be alike, and unalike in one. They possessed no powers, were not elven blood, and were as common as human women could be. They knew the way t....." She broke off as a tear ripped the rest of the writing out. The tome was crumbling in her fingers, and she carefully shut it. "Are these the two?"  
"I doubt it." Lord Elrond carefully put the tome back, into the shelf. "But they are sisters, their looks can prove that."  
"What are the point of the sisters to come?"   
"Perhaps nothing. There is no-one who knows. No-one. I found this yesterday, in a old abandoned libery in the cellars. All the books were mostly dust, or close to it. I decided to show you."  
Elrond lost his usual expression, and gave his only daughter a look of love.  
"Chances are, you and I shall sail east before long."  
  
  
The elves showed no surprise at the announcement of the feast. Almost every week Lord Elrond threw a feast, for the house of Elrond. Dancers and Musicians lived nearby, in white stone buildings, and treated as noble folk. At sunset, bells sounded for the feast, and candles in crystal enclosures were lit, in a line down the long marble and raised path to the hall.  
Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen led Antonia & Ana into the hall just as the feast was being served. Lord Elrond had seated them right across from the men, Antonia across from Lord Figwit, and Ana across from Prince Legolas. If they were here for husbands only, they could not resist the men.  
He seated the lady's and took a seat.  
"Let the feast begin."  
~~~~  
Over three hours later, and the feast had not so long ago. Only a few remained, many elves and dancers had long melted away.   
Ana giggled, as she sipped the wine. Red wine was potent on her and her sister, and she could feel happier than she'd felt all day. She felt…attractive. Sexy. Bewitching. And horny.   
She gazed over towards where Lord Figwit sat, his dark eyes watching her. She battered her eyelashes, and he turned from her, with a little smile on his lips…those lips…  
Her eyes followed his to where Legolas sat. Blondes were always her weakness, and this man dominated her mind.   
She giggled again, and vowed to taste those lips…  
  
~~~~  
Figwit sighed inwardly. The pretty brown/blonde haired girl was obviously drunk. And from the looks she was giving him, it was obvious she had found him very pleasing, as women often did.   
It annoyed him, these fool women throwing themselves at his feet. He was over 3000 years old, and had lived as an unmarried healer with no regrets. None.  
He glanced towards Lord Elrond, a good friend. Lord Elrond had discussed the plans with Legolas and himself, and they had agreed to it. So why was he regretting it? He did believe the girls. Perhaps that was it. And right now, the sisters were not helping themselves. Lord Elrond obviously was believing their story less and less.  
He stood, and took her hand. Let Lord Elrond come to his decision without the company of the increasingly drunk girl.   
Antonia swayed on her feet, as they came to the steps leading into the warm summer night, and so he pulled her closer, incase she fell off the raised path, into the river. She obviously took it for an invitation, and wrapped her arms around his lean, strong body, and went to kiss him. Her lips pressed against his, and to his shock, her fingers started to attempt to undo his black tunic.  
Figwit pushed her away, and watched her go from drunken love, to drunken anger in mere seconds.  
"How dare you!" She screamed, and he backed off in embarrassment, as she started to stumble at him. "How dare you!"  
At this, she threw herself at him, arms flailing everywhere, like she was trying to hit him in all places at once. Figwit grabbed her arms again, and held her tightly.   
"Stop it!"  
She looked up, growled at him.  
"I!" She announced, pushing him off, and pushing the now loose hair out of her face. She paused for a second, looking confused, then smiled again, and continued. "I am the sexy goddess Aphrodite. I am bewitching. I am…sexy. Not dark, but beautiful and terrible, and sexy! You want me." At this, Antonia stood on her tiptoes, and held her arms to the sky, and screamed; "All will love me, and despair!" She laughed evilly…and passed out onto the soft green grass.  
"Better than nothing." He muttered, and picked her up from the grass. "Lucky she fell on the grass side, and not the river side."  
"Goddess?" Laughter came from the bushes, and a ranger came out.  
"Aragon!"  
"And me." Arwen followed, her lips slightly swollen, her hair tousled. Figwit chuckled.  
"We will never give humans elvish wine ever again." Figwit started down the path.  
"Is her name Aphrodite?" Aragon followed, with Arwen by his side.  
"She introduced herself as Santa at first. Perhaps she is a maiden with more than one name. I believe it is becoming quite common for humans to name their children with more than one name." Arwen answered, and directed them down a path. "Her room is down here."  
"Lady Santa-Antonia-Aphrodite?"   
"Strange name."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Legolas was not far when he heard the screams from Antonia. In fact, he was having enough trouble with Ana.  
She was dancing on the tables. Not just any table, Lord Elrond's table. And while doing so, she was trying to pull of her clothing. Lucky for them, the wine-red dress was not obeying her.  
"Lady Ana! Get down!"  
Ana just laughed at him, and wiggled her hips in his face. Legolas took the opportunity to grab her around the waist, and pull her. He fell straight back, ungracefully, and fell hard, with the girl in his lap. She laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I love you." She whispered huskily, and slipped her hands under his tunic.  
Legolas stood at that, and she sat, with her pleading eyes up to him.   
"I love you. Don't leave me in this way!" And with that, she started to sing an unknown song, in the worst possible key.  
"Need help?" A tall blonde elf came in, smirking.  
"Saelbeth! Thank the gods." Legolas gave a relived sigh.   
"Oooh…two blonde elves." Ana stood up, and battered her eyelashes at Saelbeth. "Are you …"  
"What?" Saelbeth took her hand and kissed it.  
"Interested in me?" She stroked his hair.  
"Don't even think about it Saelbeth." Legolas grabbed one hand, and Saelbeth raised his eyebrow, and took the other arm.  
"Who? Me?" He gave his friend a cheeky look, and was hit.  
The two elves started, pulling the girl away. She stopped them, and grabbed an opened bottle of wine.  
"No." Legolas took the wine off her, and her face went desperate.  
"But if I don't drink it, I won't wash the spew down!" Ana whimpered.  
"What is 'spew'" Saelbeth looked a little worried at that.  
Ana answered their question immediately, and soon they all shared a multicolor spray.  
As Saelbeth and Legolas started to curse in elvish, Ana let out a long fit of giggles.  
"Ohhh…it was a projectile one…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
  
"Ohhh…sunlight evil!"  
"Shhhhhh! Head is banging!"  
"Don't you shhhh me!"  
"Shut up Ana!"  
  
Arwen stood outside the door, trying not to laugh. She was holding two glasses of the elvish medicine Lord Elrond and Lord Figwit had made them.  
Finally, she returned the look of calmness to her face, and opened the door.  
A pillow was thrown at her, as light spilled inside and the two glasses were spilt on the ground.   
"Get out!" Ana screamed, and stuck her head in another pillow.  
"Arrrggghhh!!"  
"You shut up!"  
Antonia just moaned, and Arwen quickly went back outside.  
"How are they?" Legolas came down the hall quietly.  
"Ready to murder anyone who comes in there with a voice, or sunlight." Arwen answered. "I dropped the medicine."  
Legolas smiled, and pulled two more glasses out. "Lord Elrond thought I might need to help."  
"Good luck." Arwen stepped back, as he opened the door and went in.  
A mere moment later, he returned, covered in medicine, and feathers.   
"Ana was up trying to block the light. I…she was armed." He explained sheepishly, and Arwen laughed loudly.  
Seconds later, the door swung open, and Antonia stood, with a pillow in her hand. Ignoring Ana's screams to shut the door, she attacked Arwen with the pillow.  
"Noise is bad! Shhhh!" She hissed, and went back inside.  
Arwen covered her mouth, and started to shake. Legolas grabbed Arwen's arm, and hurried her away. "Are you sure they aren't crazy?"  
Arwen went to answer, but burst out in laughter again. The sound went down the hall, and a door banged open, followed by a Antonia, holding a pillow.  
"Come on!" The two elves bolted away, quietly.  
  
Figwit was coming down the hall, humming loudly. The sun shone brightly, giving the world a carefree look. He was near the girl's room, and so he decided to see how they were. He smiled, admitting to liking the idea of seeing Antonia again, and sober.  
Until he saw Antonia with a pillow in her hand, her hair knotted and wild, and a murderous look in her eyes, as she saw him.  
Instead of running, he stopped humming, and waited for her to come to him.  
"Don't make any noises!" She hissed, and he grabbed the pillow as it came for his head.  
"Come with me." He whispered, and took her hand.  
  
Back in his quarters, he mixed up more medicine, and made a mental note to tell off Legolas and Arwen for not giving her the medicine. Nearby, Antonia sat, glaring at him, every time glass clunked, or he made a noise.  
Finally he have her the thick green medicine, and she drank it. Finally, once it was gone, she smiled.  
"Thank you."  
"Any time." Figwit took a seat beside her. "I don't think I shall give you wine ever again."  
"I've heard that before." Antonia smiled at that. "I never actually heard the words being put into action."  
"Well, they will this time."  
Antonia fell quiet. She saw Arwen and Legolas heading back towards her room, with more glasses of the stuff. And remembered everything about last night.  
"Oh god…" She groaned, and hid her face in her hands.  
"You just remembered, didn't you?"  
"Yes."  
"It wasn't too bad…" Figwit took her hand.   
"Oh puhh-lease. 'I am Aphrodite?' 'I am sexy?'" She groaned as she said the words.  
"Apparently Ana did a table dance…"   
  
  
Breakfast was to be held in Lord Elrond's private dining room.   
Figwit had met Arwen, Aragon, Legolas and Lord Erestor in the gazebo outside the entrance to Lord Elrond's home. A handmaiden had led them into the dining room, and they took seats in their assigned spots. Arwen at one end of the table. Aragon and Figwit, next to her. Lord Erestor and Prince Legolas next to Lord Elrond.  
  
Lord Elrond came in, and came straight to the point. "I do not believe these women are telling the truth, as was so obvious last night."  
  
"I did notice that they could not hold their wine." Arwen answered. "Drunken humans rarely do as they want to."  
  
"And it is possible they wanted to hold to their stories, instead of throwing themselves at Prince Legolas and Lord Figwit." Lord Erestor argued. "Perhaps the wine gave us their true nature."  
  
"Or perhaps they did want to find their home." Legolas cut in. "I found Lady Ana referring to her home often last night. Including her drunken…adventure."  
  
"Can you say the same about Lady Antonia?" Lord Elrond turned to Lord Figwit.  
  
"Nay, she was acting quite childish…" Figwit answered.  
  
"Childish! I found it rather amusing." Legolas answered. "Better than a drunken women dancing around in a rather un-moral manner."  
  
"You would find childish behavior amusing, young elf." Figwit emphasized the 'young' and went on; "But a dancing women is easer to help than one that passes out."  
  
Legolas went to argue, his face gone semi-red with anger.  
  
"Enough!" Lord Elrond interrupted. "I agree with my advisor. Wine can release a truth, which otherwise would be suppressed. Today, I want Lord Elrond and Lord Figwit to escort our visitors back to where they were found."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen slowly walked to the girl's room. The sun had vanished long ago, replaced by black and gray clouds crowded much of the sky. She carried two women's riding dresses, as her gifts. After all, no women should walk with her legs bared to above her knees.  
  
Inside the room a mournful tune played. Arwen pushed the door open, and saw Antonia gently playing the instrument, holding it as gentle as she would an infant. Ana sat, strange black things covering her ears, and she nodded her head, as if close to sleep.  
  
"Antonia. Ana." Arwen called, and they both looked up. "You are to dress in these gowns. My father has decided to send you back where you were found, and let you return home."  
  
"But we don't know how!" Antonia gaped, her eyes widening. "You're going to leave us alone in a strange forest?"  
  
"Just go the way you came." Arwen reassured her, but it was obvious the two girls were panicking.   
  
"What? Roll up the hill again?" Ana answered pulling on the riding dress, with some difficulty. "Hit my head again? I can do that here, you know." And with that, she gave her head a nasty knock on the wall, to Arwen's horror.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"This is all a dream…this is all a dream…"  
  
Arwen didn't answer, and helped them lace up the backs of the dresses. As she was pulling their hair back into elvish braids, she sighed, and said softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The riding party was somber, as they rode out of Rivendel, and into the woods. Antonia wrapped a arm around Ana, and they followed, refusing to talk to anyone.  
  
"What will we do Antonia?" Ana whispered. Her eyes were shiny "I thought they'd help us."  
  
Antonia looked around, but none of the elves appeared to hear. "Walk up the hill, and see if we can find something." She whispered back. "If they won't help us, we'll help ourselves."  
  
Ana nodded, and pulled out a vial of pepper spray. "I know you didn't need it, because of all that karate or what not, but I always pack this. I don't go without it. Lucky huh?"  
  
"Very." Antonia grinned. "I carry it too. Self-defense isn't complete without that wonderful stuff. And this." She pulled out a little electric zapper. "Zaps them. Fun."  
  
"Have you ever used it?" Ana's eyes widened. "Those things kill!"  
  
"Naa…but it made mom feel better about us going to parties." Antonia smiled, as she saw Legolas's ear twitch at the emphasized 'kill'  
  
"So that's how you convinced her, when I failed…I wondered." Ana stuffed the container back in her pocket.   
  
Legolas rode over, and they quieted. "I hope you are both well."  
  
"Fine, Prince Legolas." Ana snapped, and he flinched. "We are as fine as can be expected, given our current situation."  
  
"You can return home. Is that not satisfactory?" Legolas asked, his face stony.  
  
"It depends if we actually do find the way home." Ana glared at him. "The rabbit hole was not found last time, as I recall."  
  
Antonia stood still suddenly. Legolas and Ana stopped, and Legolas gueseterd the party to go on.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ana asked.  
  
Antonia ignored her, and started to tap her toes together. "I wish I was home. I wish I was home. I wish I was home. I wish I was home…"  
  
"Toni, it isn't working." Ana took her arm, and they started walking again. "Maybe you need the magic red slippers off the wicked witch."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"What wicked witch?" Legolas asked, and they snickered.   
  
"Ohhh…just someone who was crushed with a flying house. It's ok, cause we think she's dead, cause she shriveled up. But we aren't sure if she is dead, cause she's evil." Ana replied…and her face lit up. She whispered into Antonia's ear, and Legolas strained to hear it. Thunder suddenly cracked the sky, and rain whipped down from the sky.  
Antonia got an evil grin, and nodded. Legolas was getting worried by now. He didn't like the look on their faces one bit.  
  
Ana suddenly pulled out a little white bottle, and shook the contents into Legolas's eyes. He doubled over in pain, and felt himself being pulled off the horse, and his daggers taken off.  
He felt Ana lean over to him.   
  
"I'm sorry Legolas. It was the witch who made us. Possessed." He felt her kiss him, and heard his horse gallop off, the two girls gone.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Antonia held tightly to Ana, as she expertly rode the mare through the woods.  
"Where are we going?" Antonia called.   
"I don't know!" Ana answered.  
"They are going to find us!" Antonia called after a few minutes. "And kill us for attacking a prince! We have to hide. Maybe we can find Gandalf. Or Galadriel. Smart people."  
"Remember 'Rabbit Proof Fence', the movie?"  
"Yea?"  
"Rain will cover our tracks."  
"Oh."   
They rode for a long time, but the elvish riding garments thankfully kept them warm and dry. Finally they came to a river, small and shallow, where the water ran fast over rocks, and through reeds. Antonia pulled off her cloak, that was tied to her shoulders, and snagged it on a rock.  
"They will think we went upstream, and it fell off." Antonia smiled. "Like the movie. You reminded me of it."  
"The horse?" Ana asked, while stroking her mane. "We can't keep her. They'll want her, and she'll leave hoof marks."  
Antonia thought for a moment, and cut a long cut in her leg, and smeared the blood on the cloak, and on some rocks. "Let them think one of us fell. They will think we are slower with an injury, and will become confident and stupid."  
"Oww!" Ana gasped. "Idiot, Antonia! Moron!"  
"It doesn't hurt at all." Antonia dismissed it. "Not as much as the punishment for almost blinding and stealing off a prince."  
"I guess."  
"Come on." Antonia started down the river, water splashing over her mid-calf high boots. "Thank good for leather lace up boots." Ana grinned. "I always liked them." She sprinted after her.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas opened his eyes wide, as a guard poured water into his eyes.   
"Better, my lord?"  
"Much." Legolas nodded, and wiped the water off his face. "They are both gone?"  
"Yes. The horse prints are not so obvious, but Aragon will be able to track them with your help." Figwit answered, and kneeled next to where Legolas sat.   
"They talked of a witch." Legolas remembered the evil look Antonia had. "Perhaps this witch made them."  
"And dwarfs call Lady Galadriel a witch. Perhaps they did not…I don't know." Figwit groaned. "I'm over 3000 years old! This I should know!"  
"You cannot know everything, friend." Legolas stood. "Shall we start our search?"  
"The sooner the better."  
The tracks went on for a good while. Only Aragon, Figwit and Legolas went, the guards were dismissed.  
"Legolas, what did they do to you exactly?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Night had fallen long ago. Ana and Antonia still trudged through the water, but the novelty had soon worn off, as they grew cold.   
"We're crazy."  
"I know."  
"We attacked a prince."  
"I know."  
"A sexy prince, at that."  
"I know."  
"A sexy prince, with the most beautiful eyes."  
"I know."  
"We could have blinded him!"  
"Toni! Shut up! Pepper spray never blinded anyone before!"  
"But he's special!"  
"Could have been worse."  
"How?"  
"It could have been Figwit."  
"Ana!"  
Again the two fell quiet. The night was eerily quiet, and even the river seemed to have hushed.   
"Ana?" Antonia whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"I don't like the dark."  
"You like dark haired elves."  
"Shut up! That has nothing to do with a bag of chips!"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I miss chips." Antonia grinned. "Salt and Vinegar…no BBQ. No. Cheese and chive…"  
"Next they'll think we're bloody hobbits looking for elf husbands."  
"Shhh. They might be listing, and will know our horrible secret."  
"I am not a hobbit!"   
"No Ana…you're a Nazgul."  
"Hey!"  
"Orc is better? Nice Nazgul? Half-orc? Hobbit? Ent?"  
"Antonia!"  
"Where do you think we are?"  
"I dunno."  
"We should probably find somewhere to light a fire. Middle Earth is filled with nasty little surprises."  
"Eww…bugs?"  
"Worse…. giant spiders! Rabid dogs! Old men!"  
"Ewww! Old men!"  
"Ahh…Ana?"  
"Yea?"  
"I think old men are the least of our worries…Run!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aragon, Figwit and Legolas had found the bag. And gone downstream, following little drops of blood that had shaken off Antonia's leg, onto rocks. (Aragon was a Ranger, these things just seemed to pop out at him). They were hurrying now, fearing the worst, after seeing Legolas's dagger dropped on the bank, red with blood, a long way down the river.  
  
_____________________  
Seconds later, Ana found herself hiding in a tree, clutching the pepper spray with a death grip in one hand, and Antonia's zapper in the other. Antonia crouched a few branches lower, one of Legolas's daggers in her hand, and her pepper spray in another.  
Male voices cut through the night, quiet and calm. Light footsteps were heard, but it seemed there were less feet than there were voices.  
  
"Sina men. N'ndengina" One calm voice spoke, and Ana shivered. It sounded so...familiar.  
  
"Uuma dela dosstan."  
  
"Ph' lle raika e' i' dol calen lasse? Grt sinome orn'la neitar jivviim ho mela."  
  
"Gu'e!"  
  
"Xun lle talinth ron zhaun mani lye ph' ezual?"  
  
"Lest zud'dar. blondes ph' waele."  
  
"Mani?"  
  
"Amin nym'uerus er en'sen ezual tanya blondes zhahen il, iire re zhahus shee'lot."  
  
"Mani ph' blondes? Ph' nind Sreenath?"  
  
"Amin xuat zhaun."  
  
"Suust! Ron ph' de e' i'orn. Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen. Amin orn quarth sen ndu."  
  
Again the night went quiet.  
  
Chapter 6. (Legolas, Figwit and Aragon)  
  
  
~Ok, here is it from the guys point of view. The guys are still talking in elvish/drow, but we see it from their point of view ^_^ Oh, and cause one's a prince, ones a heir to a throne, and ones a lord, they use nicknames: Legolas: green leaf. Figwit: wit. Aragon: Strider Not very creative, but there you go.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
They heard Antonia's hushed whisper to run, and hurried their step, bows and sword at the ready. They discovered the tree, the girls were up, and started to quietly talk as they checked for the chasers.  
  
"This way. Don't kill." Legolas whispered.  
  
"Don't worry yourself." Figwit answered, and Legolas could see Aragon smile broadly in the night.  
  
"Are you wrong in the head, green leaf? Wit here would never hurt his love." Aragon's smile grew as Figwit stiffened.   
  
"Hey!" Figwit lightly punched him.  
  
"Do you think they know what we are saying?" Legolas asked, hoping to discract them both.  
  
"Let's test. Blondes are stupid." Aragon looked up at the tree.  
  
"What?" Figwit raised a eyebrow.  
  
"I heard one of them saying Blonds aren't stupid, just drunk." Aragon explained.  
  
"What are blondes?" Legolas asked. "Are they Dangerous?"  
  
"I don't know." Aragon tightened he hold on the sword.  
  
"Quiet! They are up in the tree. Circle around behind them. I will order them down." Figwit snapped.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
The conversations are a mix of mostly elvish, and some drow:  
  
Sina men. N'ndengina:   
This way. Don't kill.  
  
  
Uuma dela dosstan.:   
Don't worry yourself.  
  
  
  
Ph' lle raika e' i' dol calen lasse? Grt sinome orn'la neitar jivviim ho mela:  
Are you wrong in the head green leaf? Wit here would never hurt his love.  
  
  
Gu'e:   
Hey  
  
  
  
Xun lle talinth ron zhaun mani lye ph' ezual:   
Do you think they know what we are saying?  
  
Lest zud'dar. blondes ph' waele:  
lets test. blondes are stupid.  
  
Mani:  
What  
  
Amin nym'uerus er en'sen ezual tanya blondes zhahen il, iire re zhahus shee'lot:  
i heard one of them saying that blondes weren't stupid, when she was drunk  
  
Mani ph' blondes:  
What are blondes  
  
Ph' nind Sreenath:  
Are they Dangerous  
  
Amin xuat zhaun:  
I don't know  
  
"Suust! Ron ph' de e' i'orn. Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen. Amin :  
Quiet! They are up in the tree. Circle around behind them. I will order them down.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Ladies! Come down. It is safe for the time being." Figwit called. "The attackers are not around."  
  
"No!" A shoe found his un-suspecting head.  
  
"Ana?" Legolas called. "Whats wrong?"  
  
Ana giggled, and replied in a robotic voice. "I'm not Ana. I am a witch."  
  
"I'm not Antonia. I am...a tree." Antonia added, and another shoe found Aragon, as Legolas ducked.  
  
"D'issan zhah ulnin." //Dawn is soon//  
  
"Nindel zhah bwael. Vel'bol zhah xusst xuil mina?" //that is good. what is wrong with them?//  
  
"C'nros."//Witch.//  
  
"Mayoe udos ssrig'luin foluss xuil Zhaunil wun faer"//maybe we need someone with Knowledge in magic.//  
  
"Lu' vel'klar xun dos inth pholor getting uss d' nindyn to'ryll lasse?" //and where do you plan on finding one of those green leaf?//  
  
A loud sigh of frustration, and soon Legolas was clambering up the tree, only to fall as he felt a strange strong pain in his hand.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
"Stay away." Ana droned.  
  
"Do not climb the tree." Antonia continued.  
  
"Angry women have control of it." Ana finished, and snorted as Legolas tried again. She sighed. "Legolas, we don't want to hurt you. Get down!"  
  
Again Legolas fell, clutching his hand.  
  
"Like Bart on the Simpson's, with the electric cupcake." Antonia noted.   
  
"Nindol zhah ushdui. Udos shlu'ta naut inbau mina harl nindol i'dol."//This is crazy. We can not get them down this way.// Aragon groaned.  
  
"Lu'oh xun udos inbau mina harl?" //how do we get them down?// Legolas asked.   
  
"Udos xuat. Lest usievaah ulu sevir, lu' flohlu mina. Ka Elrond zhahus ditronw, udos orn kyorl vel'klar nind dro. Ka uk zhahus xusst, udos orn zhaun." //We don't. Lets pretend to leave, and follow them. If Elrond was right, we will see where they live. If he was wrong, we will know.// Figwit answered.   
  
"'zil zuch, grt zhaun vel'bol ulu xun. Ori'gato's veldri." //As always, wit knows what to do. Let's hide.//  
  
The three melted into the scrub.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HOURS LATER:  
  
The early morning sun shone directly into the girl's eyes, but they kept going.   
"Ana?"  
"Yea?"  
"Were are we going?"  
"Lorien, I hope. Maybe they will help us."  
"Uhhh...isn't that kinda far away?"  
"So?"  
"Nothing."  
Antonia swore under her breath. As much as she liked sport, she hated hikes. Ana loved them. Ana was probably already thinking about tomorrow. With excitement. Again, Antonia swore.  
"Ana?"  
"How are we getting to Lorion? Over a snow covered mountain? Or through a spooky mine?"  
"Uhh....trust me."   
"Oh, that make me feel reeeaaall good." Antonia snapped, but sighed. "Sorry. Things on my mind."  
"Such as a certain dark haired elf?"  
Antonia didn't answer, and kept walking. "I never thought he'd actually leave."  
"Well, you should have gotten down."  
"Legolas was there. He would have killed us."  
Ana sighed. "I forgot...made myself forget that. Opps..."  
"Do ya reckon they know about PMS? Maybe we could blame that." Antonia asked.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Afternoon came, and Ana saw something far away.   
"A road!" She shrieked. This was not as fun as hiking.   
"Really?"  
"Yes! Lets follow it."  
"Fine with me."  
They started down the rolling hill, onto the plains. Far away, was a long brown road, with a bridge crossing a river. The girls were so focused on reaching the road, they didn't see the orcs moving towards them, blending into the background.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Antonia stumbled over another branch that seemed to get itself in her feet. The rain kept falling, and Antonia was sick and moody. Ana walked quickly, her experience with hiking paying off. She was singing.  
"Somebody else round everyone else,  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no"  
"No no no...more!" Antonia added, and Ana laughed.   
"You sing then."  
"Tired."  
"Fine. I'll keep going."  
"Ok ok! It will scare off any monsters anyway." Antonia sighed. "  
I'm walking,   
through streets that are dead   
Walking,   
walking with you in my head   
  
My feet are so tired   
My brain is so wired   
And the clouds are weeping   
  
Did I,   
hear someone tell a lie   
Did I,   
hear someone's distant cry   
  
I spoke like a child   
You destroyed me with a smile   
while i was sleeping   
  
I'm sick of love   
That I'm in the thick of it   
This kind of love   
I'm so sick of it   
  
I see,   
I see lovers in the meadow   
I see,   
I see silhouettes in the window   
  
I watch them 'til they're gone   
and they leave me hangin' on   
to a shadow   
  
I'm sick of love   
I hear the clock tick   
this kind of love   
I'm lovesick   
  
Sometimes   
the silence can be like thunder   
Sometimes   
I wanna take to the road of plunder   
  
Could you ever be true?   
I think of you and I wonder   
  
I'm sick of love   
I wish I'd never met you   
I'm sick of love   
I'm tryin' to forget you   
  
Just don't know what to do   
I'd give anything to be with you" Antonia finished.   
  
"Wow." Ana sighed. "Who wrote that?"  
  
"Bob Dylan."  
  
"Uhhh...Toni?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Did something happen between you and figgy?"  
  
Antonia didn't answer.   
  
"I knew it! When did you manage to fit that in?" Ana skipped around Antonia, who kept plodding on.  
  
"Tired. No. Talking."  
  
"Tell me. Or I will...break the violin!"   
  
"No! Ok, we kissed. The morning after. A few times..." Antonia blushed.  
  
"Yes!" Ana laughed. "My sister has grown up!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Figwit soon found himself being approached by a elf, and a ranger.  
  
"You never told us that." Aragon gripped one arm.  
  
"Why not?" Legolas grabbed the other.  
  
"Uhhh..it never came up." Figwit's ears went pink.   
  
"We can catch up to the girls. This, we have to hear." Aragon and Legolas forced Figwit to sit down.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Antonia kept walking. "Umm...we were sitting on his sofa thingy...or do you call it a large chair?"  
  
"Toni!"  
  
"Ok, ok. We were sitting, and I said sorry for trying to kiss him, and he said that if i wasn't drunk he would have let me kiss him, then he looked kinda surprised at himself...like he only realized it."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I couldn't believe I said that, but I realized it was true. Then she smiled and said she wasnt drunk then, and then she kissed me. She looked just as surprised at herself as I had been feeling a moment ago."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I kissed him! And he kissed me back...and it was so good. My lips were tingling, sending electricity down my body, and..."  
  
"You had sex?"  
  
"Ana!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"My hands gently ran though her hair. It was so soft..." Figwit suddenly caught himself. "We should probably go after them. Middle Earth is not safe."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Oh look! The road." Antonia finished, as Ana grabbed her, and hugged her. "Air...I need air..." Ana suddenly fell off her, shrieking.  
  
"Ana. Now is not the time." Antonia turned, and froze. Orcs stared at her, and a arrow ripped into her leg. She fell, as metal and wood ripped through flesh and muscle, and lodged there. The orcs picked them up, and cackling, ran off.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you guys have any idea what trouble your gonna be in when the ELVES FUCKEN FIND US!" Ana screamed the last part, but the orcs ignored her.  
  
"This is the song that never ends..." Antonia grinned through her tears, as Ana continued.  
  
"Yes it goes on and on my friends..."  
  
"Some people started singing it not knowing what it was..."  
  
"And they'll continue singing it forever just because..."  
  
"This is the song that never ends..."  
  
"Yes it goes on and on my friends..."  
  
"Some people started singing it not knowing what it was..."  
  
"And they'll continue singing it forever just because..."  
  
"This is the song that never ends..."  
  
"Yes it goes on and on my friends..."  
  
"Some people started singing it not knowing what it was..."  
  
"And they'll continue singing it forever just because..."  
  
Ana and Antonia were thrown into shrubs.  
  
"Enough! You will find no reason to sing once we are done with you." One of them ran fingers along Ana's neckline, and up to her face. She bit, and was hit hard by the orc. The orcs started to gather wood.   
  
"We dropped our stuff didn't we?" Ana asked, glaring at the orc who was tending to a fire.  
  
"Yea. I hope he's ok." Antonia sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm sure Figwit is fine."  
  
"No, the violin."  
  
"Toni!"  
  
"Ana, I didn't tell you something about Figwit."  
  
"What? You did have sex? Lucky thing..."  
  
"No! He feels for another. She doesn't know." Antonia's eyes were shiny. "He likes me, but his heart has fallen for another."  
  
"Oh Toni! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's ok. I guess he isn't what I wanted anyway."  
  
"Glad it wasn't me. I would have gladly kissed him too...in fact I probably would have wanted to share him."  
  
  
Antonia laughed. "Well, I would have wanted to share Legolas anyhow. Makes it easy."  
  
"We are going to die here aren't we?" Ana asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I want to confess something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I liked Figwit. But you liked him, so I didn't do anything to stop it."  
  
"Errr…I liked Legolas, but you seemed to like him…and Figwit was cute…" Antonia suddenly realized. "Ana, did you like Figwit from the start?"  
  
"Yea...but you liked him. I want you to have a social life. Legolas was good too..."  
  
"Legolas...is good."  
  
"Wow...we kinda muddled that one, huh?" Ana smiled. "We almost went for each other's crush!"  
  
They fell quiet, as they watched the orcs. The orcs seemed worried, and Ana leaned into to Antonia.   
  
"Do you think it's our nights in shining armor?"  
  
"I hope."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I can't believe you turned her down, after kissing her!" Aragon groaned, as they started to the road.   
  
Figwit sighed. "She...isn't as beautiful or kind, or sweet as someone else."  
  
"Who else!" Legolas asked. "Antonia is beautiful, and kind, and sweet, and funny! What more could you ask for?"  
  
Figwit looked at them. "You must swear never to utter this to anyone."  
  
"I swear by my love for Arwen." Aragon nodded.  
  
"I swear by the sea and stars." Legolas added, looking over the hill, to the road...and froze. "Where are the girls?!"  
  
"Oh sweet Varda..." Figwit groaned, as he saw two bags and a violin case sitting beside the road.  
  
Legolas scanned around. Blood on the ground. A faint voice caused the elves's ears to prick up.  
  
"ELVES FUCKEN FIND US!"  
  
"This way!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The orcs gathered around the girls. One held a hot sword blade, red from the hot fire, the other a dagger.   
  
"Ana? This doesn't look good."  
  
"Agree..." Ana screamed as the sword ripped through her dress, ripping it up to her hips, and burning her skin. The orc laughed, and kneeled over her.  
  
"Hey! Get off her!" Antonia screamed. A orc hit her in the head with the end of a dagger, and she blanked out.  
  
Ana screamed again, as the orc entered her, the pain like he was breaking her in two. The sword sat onto of her, burning her through the dress. The orc thrust in and out, the feeling was like ripping in two. His teeth ripped at her skin, and she tried desperately to think. Her mind stopped working, as the second orc bent over her. Her eyes fell Antonia being cut deeply with knifes as she was raped not far away.  
  
"Your gonna pay..." She whispered, and grabbed the hot sword. The orc spilled hot seed over her ripped dress and belly, and she cut it off. The orc hit her hard, and she was out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas's face went red with anger, as he looked over the scene far away. Dead orcs. And rags of garments. Figwit was not blessed with night sight, but could already tell what was on his friend's mind.   
  
"They will pay." Legolas slowly spat out, his voice deep and dangerous. He started off, his bow ready, Aragon and Figwit following  
  
They reached the camp. All the orcs were dead, arrows and sword marks pierced through their ugly bodies. Two ripped riding dresses, covered in sticky semen and blood. Figwit started to burn the orcs, and spitting on the flames.  
  
"Look at this." Aragon held up the unfortunate orc's member. "Revenge." He tossed it on the fire.  
  
"Where are Ana and Antonia?" Legolas asked. "And who killed the orcs with elven arrows?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haldir held the beautiful red-blonde haired girl tightly. His trustworthy horse cantered home, smoothly, unlike human horses. Lady Galadriel would be pleased he and his brothers made it on time.   
  
"Rumil! How fares the other lady?" He called to his elder brother, who held the brown-blonde girl on his horse Elen.  
  
"She is weak. She has lost much blood." Rumil called back. "She needs a healer fast."  
  
"Orophin! You have the faster horse of us all, and can carry her easily. Take her!" Haldir called to his younger brother, who nodded, and rode alongside Rumil. He took the girl carefully, gripping the flanks of the horse with his strong legs, and rode ahead, towards the woods of Lorien.  
  
Haldir watched him go on his mare Arauka. The girl in his arms stirred, and he slowed.  
  
"Milady. How are you feeling?" He asked, and she looked around. Ignoring him, she held her hands in front of her face, until they hit her.  
  
"Why can I not see?" She gasped. "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"I am Haldir of Lorien, an elf. We are riding my horse Hisie. You have a large bruise on your head, and swelling around the eyes, but your eyesight shall return in time. As for where we are, we are riding over the Gladden Fields towards Lorien."  
  
"Where is my sister Antonia?"  
  
"She is with my brother Orophin riding towards Lorien. Your sister is badly wounded, and needs care urgently. You were lucky...in a way."  
  
"How did she get wounded?"  
  
"Orcs."  
  
"ORCS!" Ana stiffened. "What orcs?"  
  
"You do not remember?"  
  
"No...I wish I did!"  
  
"Think of it as a blessing, for now. I do not think memories as painful as those are worth being mourned over."  
  
"Haldir? Why am I dressed in this…cloak? Where are my clothes!"   
  
Haldir didn't answer, just looked guilty. He started the horse in a canter, his heart breaking at the thought of orcs touching the beautiful girl he was holding.  
  
"Don't tell me, elves cross-dress too!" Ana giggled, ignoring her sensible part of her mind.  
  
"What?" His eyes snapped to hers, and was surprised to see...humor?!   
  
"Nothing."  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Aragon, Legolas & Figwit sat around the fire. The elves gazed upon the stars they loved so much, Aragon on the flickering flames, and the pot of water, filled with wild onions and carrots. Not one word had been spoken since they gave up searching the orc's ruined campsite. Legolas held Antonia's instrument, gently plucking the strings.   
The water begin to boil over, but no-one moved to take it off. Finally Legolas took it off, and put another log on the fire. He went to speak.  
  
"There are two options. Travel to Mirkwood, which is close, over the river. My people will welcome me back, and you shall be honored guests. We can start off refreshed. Or we could travel to the woods of Lorion, as Ana and Antonia often talked of speaking to the Lady Galadriel." Legolas muttered, and the others stretched from their long, sat in positions.  
  
"I will not rest, not knowing her fate." Figwit answered. "Or her sister. Mirkwood would hold no joy for me."   
  
"I follow you both. Life as a Ranger has hardened me, I need no rest." Aragon answered.   
  
"Lorion it is then." Legolas smiled a small smile then. "I was worried for a moment that you both would pick Mirkwood."  
  
"First we find Ana and Antonia. Then, green leaf, we rest in your beautiful kingdom."   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riding on Haldir's horse was an interesting experience. Ana had never ridden a horse with so smooth a step, or that could achieve such speeds. She couldn't see, but she could sense the landscape rushing past. He had explained earlier that the horse was elvish breed and trained, but it still amazed her every time they jumped effortlessly over a fallen log, or branch. One stop at a small nomad camp, and she was dressed in breeches and a tunic, and her eyes wrapped around with a long bandage, to help stop infection until they reached the city of Lothlorien. Last night, she nibbled on food, and listened to the elves speak in their musical language, and felt at peace. Not one memory had surfaced. The last thing she could remember was Antonia talking about the kiss Figwit gave her. According to Haldir, the woods of Lorien were close.   
  
"Close in elvish terms." She muttered. "In other words, two weeks..."  
  
"In other words, we are there." Haldir interrupted. "Hold on tightly, my horse must jump the river."  
  
She imendantly gripped harder around his lean waist, and felt the powerful legs of the mare clear the running river beneath them, and land safely on the other side, without one hesitation.   
  
"Wow." Ana grinned widely. "I've gotta get me one of these beauties...Elena would be green with envy!"   
  
"Strange humans..." Haldir muttered, imagining her pretty face going as green as the plains they had just passed over.   
  
Ana breathed in. Her first time in this place, probably the last, and she'd never see the woods. The smell...was like her rainforest back home. A pang of homesickness hit her, and then loneliness, as she though of her sister, who loved to swim in a pool under a waterfall, that was a ten minute walk from their backyard. And, how Antonia used to play with the waterfall as best she could, or play to it. Her violin. Ana found herself hoping Antonia still had the violin. She'd be lost without it.  
More elvish, and Haldir answered, proud unmistakable in his voice. That was what she thought him to be. Proud. He was powerful, and he enjoyed it. Ana smiled at that, her boyfriends had always been powerful in one way or another. Popular. One of the best at sport. Self-assured. And she was sick of them preening themselves in mirrors. 'Does my bum look bigger than yesterday? Ana, it's important. I must be fit, so I can play table tennis!' 'Oh dear. Ana, can I borrow some concealed? I can not go into school, with this pimple!' Both boyfriends. Both lasted a month. And both were the best of her boyfriends.  
A deep sigh, and she could feel Haldir stiffen.  
  
"Is something wrong Milady?"  
  
"I told you, call me Ana. No. Just thinking about home."   
  
"Where is your home?"  
  
"Well, if I roll up a certain hill, then attack a sister backwards, I might be lucky enough to find it." She grinned as she guessed what he was thinking. 'Mad human'.  
  
Again silence between them, and Ana strained her ears. Musical voices, birds, laughter. She wished she could see it. Haldir pulled his mare to a stop, and jumped down effortlessly. He gently placed his hands on her waist, and lifted her down.  
  
"Welcome to my realm." The soft feminine voice, that deepened with the power of the speaker, came from in front. Ana shivered. She didn't need to see her to know who she was, or how beautiful she was.   
  
"Lady Galadriel."   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ana was hurriedly dressed in silky robes that gently swayed around her, and taken to where her sister lay, still asleep.  
  
"We have kept her in a dreamless sleep. Sleep helps the healing." Galadriel spoke beside her, her hand on Ana's shoulder. Ana kneeled next to her, and took a cool hand in hers.   
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"She woke earlier, and demanded to see you. Then when she discovered that she could not see you, or anyone for that matter, she was a little...angry. She does not remember anything." There was a hint of amusement in Galadriel's voice. "It appears in your world, anger is expressed...differently."  
  
"She cannot see?"  
  
"Orcs know how to render a person sightless for a temporary time. A torture method. It scares the person to not see what is coming, only hear."  
  
Ana nodded, and felt the hand twitch in hers.   
  
"The man you love is on his way now. And close to panicking." Galadriel spoke up after a while. "You know who I mean. You can fool those around you, but not your heart. Not his."  
  
Ana ignored those words, and kept stroking her sisters hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A day passed. Ana spent her time with Antonia, waiting for her to wake. Finally, in the evening Antonia woke up, and gripped the hands tightly. "I want my sight now. I want my sister now."  
  
"You'll kill her by cutting her circulation off if your not careful! Let go Toni!" Ana grinned.   
  
Antonia imendantly leapt of the bed, and into her sister's arms. "Ana!"  
  
"Careful! You aren't healed yet!" Ana laughed all the same, and hugged her gently. She let go, and pushed her back. "On the bed. Now. Rest. Heal."  
  
"I feel fine. I could do the Macarena, and then the nut bush, and then...that 5, 6, 7, 8 dance..."  
  
"Oh yea, the elves would really keep us here if we did that." Ana   
  
"Ha! They love us. They just haven't realized yet." Antonia grinned. "We'll have them doing konga lines around the city before you know it!"  
  
"Yea right Toni. I'll help. But first, let your body heal."  
  
"Ana? What is Lothlorien like?"  
  
"Your not the only one without sight. But from the dark gray and black shadows it appears to be...nice?"  
  
"You can't see?"  
  
"There are dark gray shadows and black shadows. All in all, i can't see."  
  
"Twins to the end." Antonia hugged Ana again.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas, Aragon & Figwit watched another night approach, as they rode on horses bought from nomads. The nomads had given them good news, one girl had been spotted being rushed south with an elf, another was alive and happy, and had bought clothing off them. They were on their way north, with their new money, to buy supplies for winter.   
The sun set, leaving blood red streaks beneath the clouds, and orange framing the tall mountain ranges to the west. Again a fire was lit, and food was cooked over a fire.   
The morning was clear, and a little misty.   
  
"Only a short ride now." Figwit smiled widely. He was certain they were fine now.   
  
The guards at the front of the woods stopped them, but offered an escort as they recognized the three. A Prince, A heir to a throne, and a 3000 year old Nordor lord. The news of the twins was good. Both well, both healing. Both with no memory of the ordeal. Legolas had to 'spew' as Ana called it, when he saw the tatters of flesh, and fabric, the blood spread over the dirt.   
Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn welcomed them.  
  
"What is the news on the sisters?" Legolas asked, after formal introductions were made.  
  
"Ana has regained her sight, and appears to have little more than shallow cuts and bites. Antonia is weaker, although it will not be noticeable, her mental strength curtains the physical weakness. Her eyes are still unseeing, and she has had a great deal of blood loss, and is weaker than she is willing to admit. "  
  
"May we see them?" Figwit asked.  
  
"Ana may allow you to see her. Her...mutilations...are hidden under garment. But Antonia has not yet seen herself, it must be for her to see first. It is more visible, than Ana's." Galadriel answered.  
  
Legolas nodded...but stopped. 'You may see her.' Galadriel's cool eyes rested on him, then looked towards where a staircase wove down. 'Forget your sense of duty to your friends. Follow your heart, not your head.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He whispered to Figwit that the Lady had someone she wanted him to meet, and Figwit took it without one bat of an eyelid. Legolas started down the staircase, and soon picked up a voice. Hers.  
  
"Damm sword, get in the fuckin target. Eye, work!"  
  
He laughed softly, as he heard a clunk of a practice sword hit tree trunk, instead of straw target. Another profanity, and the clang of the sword being thrown against the target.   
  
"Oh, so now you decide to hit!" She spat, venom in her voice.  
  
Legolas reached the bottom, and gasped openly. She stood there, her face still bruised. Her arms...looked like they had been painted on with red and brown paint, then little black stripes over them. The dress covered other wounds, but he could tell by the way she moved that there were many, and that they still pained her.   
  
"Who's there?" She had spun in the direction of the gasp, and glared as best she could, in his direction.   
  
Legolas couldn't answer, bile was in his throat. The camp was bad enough, but to see her arms stitched up, and still sore looking, the way she moved with difficulty, clutching a cane in one determined hand, it all made it real. Too real.   
  
"Who's there?" She asked again, unsure ness in her tone.  
  
Legolas took the violin off his back, and unwrapped it. He placed it in one of her out-stretched hands, and her face lit up as she touched the familiar wood.   
  
"Oh...!" She whispered, her fingers stroking the wood, the cane lying forgotten on the ground. "How I missed you..." She looked up, and he smiled at her face.  
  
"Oh melamin "He sighed, and wrapped her in his arms. "I felt so sorry for you."  
  
"What was that you called me?" She whispered, as she wrapped her arms around him, and let her head fall on his chest.  
  
"I'll tell you another time." He answered. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine." She answered, quickly.   
  
"Do not lie to me melamin. I know you are not fine." He answered, and gently pushed her back so he could look down at her. "Have you any memories?"  
  
"Only...Ana falling on me. Then the arrow." She sighed, and added before he could probe more. "But nothing else."  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. *sigh*  
  
  
Figwit stood there on a balcony, watching and listing to Ana.   
  
"Come on....yes! Ha! Beat that Haldir!"  
  
"We shall see milady..."  
  
He watched Haldir reach for his bow, but it seemed again, Ana had the better shot. She grinned, and patted his sholder.  
  
"Jolly good show, old man." Her smile widened as he growled at her, and walked off, muttering something about border patrol.   
  
He came up the tree Figwit was in, and caught him watching.  
  
"You can have her." He snapped, and went into chambers behind him, muttering something about not being old, just tired by battle...  
  
Figwit laughed, and jumped off the balcony, onto a welcoming tree. He slid down, and got a splinter much to Ana's amusement.  
  
"Mae govannen." She grinned, at his face. "I've been learning."  
  
"Who has been teaching you?" A hint of jealousy was in his voice, but she didn't notice.  
  
"Oh, Haldir's elder brother is. You know, Rumil." She flashed him a smile that made his knees go weak.   
  
'Stop it, Figwit! Legolas has fallen for her!' He told himself off, and smiled. "Is he a a good teacher?"  
  
"Oh, no. He's terrible." Ana answered, then added. "Actually, I'm the terrible student. I'm pathetic at learning."  
  
Figwit offered his arm. "A walk? Perhaps I can teach you something of our language."  
  
Ana took it, smiling. "Thank you good sir. I would be delighted."  
  
She took his arm, smiling, but as he gripped it tightly, she suddenly let go, her face full of pain.  
  
"Ana?" Figwit took a hand, and pressed one of his to her cheek. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She answered. "I just remembered something..."  
  
"What. Tell me, Ana."  
  
"Just an orc gripping my arm. He was cutting it..." She answered, her face breaking into a frown.  
  
Figwit decided this was a good excuse to hold her, and so he gently took her in his arms. "But it's over now, and you are fine."  
  
"I want to go home." She whispered, and he felt tears through the fabric.  
  
"I want to see your home."   
  
"I need to find out how to get there first." She answered. "I miss my doggie."  
  
"I'll get you another one. What was his name?"  
  
"Prince."  
  
"Why prince?"  
  
"He is stuck up, and vain." Figwit smiled, as his sensitive elvish skin picked up a smile on her face.  
  
"Let's test your knowledge on elvish." He smiled. "Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa."  
  
"Errr...pass. Next one."  
  
"Malia ten' fion?"  
  
"Figwit, I don' know!" Ana giggled in his arms, and he smiled as the feeling tickled. "I'm a silly blonde. What were you saying?"  
  
"Lle naa ikotane vanima." He whispered in her ear, and was rewarded with a shiver.   
  
"I'll have to go, if you keep speaking elvish..." But she made no move.  
  
Figwit led her to a bench, and sat down next to her. "I firstly said 'Your heart is that of a lion. Then I asked you if you wished for some wine."  
  
"And the last one?"  
  
"Learn elvish, and you'll know." He kissed her fingertips, and then her hand. "I must leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nin irma lle. Nin fauk ten' lle." He answered, and got up. She rolled her eyes, and pulled him down again.  
  
"Milord, I am not yet done with you." She kissed him, and he gave in. "But can I ask a questian?"  
  
Figwit looked up. "Of course."  
  
"Why the name Figwit?"  
  
"I once was obsessed wih Figs, and so I was called Figwit. It caught on, and ever since, I have had it for a name."  
  
Ana nodded, and gave him a long, passionate kiss. "Oh Figgy…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and Antonia sat closely, Legolas in front of Antonia, his legs right up next to hers. He removed the bandage, and gently started to clean her eyes, that were pink and tender, but not so much as the day before. He winced as he dabbed the lotion on her eyes, and the way they stared back, dim and lifeless. He wrapped them again, quickly.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked, to his surprise.   
  
"No, nothing. Your eyes just lack their usual fire."  
  
"Legolas? Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Anything Melamin."   
  
"Could you dress my other wounds? I don't like strange healers doing it. I trust you."  
  
"Antonia...it would mean..."  
  
"That's why I want you." She found his hand, and entwined her fingers in his.  
  
Legolas sighed, but he smiled as he did so. "One moment Melamin."   
  
He locked the door, and shut the curtains, and lit candles for lighting. Legolas then sat in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her, and found the strings that held the bodice up. Slowly he untied them, and pulled the bodice off. He drew in a breath, at her naked chest, and tried to divert his eyes from her breasts, moving with every breath under a bandage. He unwrapped the bandages, and felt all his desire drain away at the sight of teeth marks and deep cuts over her. Anger washed over him, and he gently started to rub the potions into her tender skin, his fingers working slowly. From that moment on, he swore that all orcs within eyesight would pay.  
He started, as she let go of his hand. It creept up to his face, and she kissed him. It was sweet, and full of desire. Her other hand creept to his groin.  
  
"No melamin." He pulled away. "Not now."  
  
Without a word, he wrapped the bandages around her, trying to ignore the rush of blood to his groin as he lightly touched her breasts, wrapping them. How he wished...no. Not here. Not now.  
  
"Tenna' tul're, melamin." He whispered, and kissed her softly. To his surprise, she did not return it, and he left, not seeing the wetness creeping through the bandages around her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa: Your heart is that of the lion  
  
Malia ten' fion: Care for some wine?  
  
Lle naa ikotane vanima. : You are so beautiful   
  
Nin irma lle. Nin fauk ten' lle: I desire you. I thirst for you.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. But if the blackmail pays off, I will!  
  
It's short, and sweet.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
Antonia blinked. And blinked again. And again. Ana was standing there...but it didn't look like Ana. She reached out, and the 'Ana' reached back, a sleeve gently tumbling downwards as the arm lifted. Her fingers touched the other fingers, and found a cool surface. It was her! The outline was still blurry, and a little dark, but it was her. She smiled, and noticed a shadow in the corners.   
  
"Who's there? I can see you."  
  
"You can see me?" A flying body attached itself to her, shrieking with happiness. "About time Toni! I have so much to tell you!"  
  
"You could have told me earlier..." Antonia laughed.  
  
"Oh no...this is something you have to see." Ana pulled her hair back, and pointed to where a large hicky was. "Guess who?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Figwit." Ana giggled, and added. "It's only one. Elves are...kinky lovers..."  
  
She noticed Antonia's face go stony. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I kissed Legolas...I tried to..." Antonia's eyes filled with tears. "He didn't want anything to do with me."  
  
Ana's face went from surprise, to anger. "He. Is. A. Freak. He. Is. Going. To. Loose. His. Testicles."  
  
Antonia shook her head. "Just leave him. Forget it."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Looking around, and seeing their pray, the girls grinned wildly, and waited. Legolas and Figwit, walking calmly along the path. Ana, and Antonia waited until they were right beneath, and...pounced! Antonia knocked Legolas to the ground, and stood, a smirk on her lips. Ana, didn't get the desired result...  
  
"So much for elvish reflexes..."Ana groaned, as Figwit caught her, without batting an eyelid. He laughed, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Ana!" Legolas snapped angrily. "Antonia cannot see! Don't be so insensitive!"  
  
At that, Ana got down, her face going red. "Insensitive! You prick! You fricken prick!"  
  
Antonia's eyes widened, sensing severe pms mood swings going on in Ana. "Uhh..sis? Calm..."  
  
"You fuckin asswhole!" Ana screamed, and started hitting him. "You refused her! My sister! Insensitive! Dickhead!"  
  
"Figwit, grab her!" Antonia called. "It'll only get worse..."  
  
Too late. Legolas was doubled over, as Ana kicked him in the balls. Figwit grabbed her, and held her back.   
  
Legolas groaned, and stood up. "Are you ok Antonia?"  
  
"I am fine." She answered, glaring at him. "And, I can see. Which you would have known, if you bothered to visit last night, like you promised."  
  
"Melamin...I'm sorry..."  
  
At that, Figwit, and Ana's eyes widened. (A.N: Yes, people, they've been...ahhhemm...studying..) Ana stopped struggling, and instead ran to Legolas, and started to hug him, a wild grin on her face.  
  
"Err...did I miss something?" Antonia blinked.   
  
"He just called you 'my love!'" Ana shrieked, and hugged Legolas again. "You have a boyfriend Ana!"  
  
Legolas peeled Ana off him. "I've been calling Antonia Melamin since I arrived."  
  
"You have!" Again Ana was glued to him. "Yay!Yahoo!GoobleGobble!Yay!"  
  
"Help Melamin!" Legolas pleaded to Antonia, who was staring. "Figwit? Get it off!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ana was bored. Very bored. It was freezing, she was rugged in clothes, no-one seemed to have heard of hot water bottles, and Haldir still acted as if he had a stick up his ass.   
  
"It's too bad really." She mused to Antonia who sat there, humming and playing the violin.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Haldir has some serious potential. We need to do something." Ana sighed deeply. "He'd be perfect for you..."  
  
Antonia glared at her. "Not interested."  
  
"Come on! Legolas is pathetic. He won't admit to calling you melamin anymore. Haldir is perfect."  
  
"No."  
  
"Rumil?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Orophin?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Ana shrugged. "At least help me get him to loosen up."  
  
"Ok. No setting up or else!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haldir sat, in a garden. The sisters came in, and sat. He imendantly tensed. It wasn't that they were sitting near him, he liked to talk to them occasionally. It was the evil glint in Antonia's eye, and the way they sat facing him. Staring at him. Not moving.  
  
"Milady?"  
  
They didn't answer, just stared. And stared.  
  
"Is something wrong Milady's?"  
  
Still no words. He got up, feeling their eyes following him. Haldir walked, and heard them quietly stand and follow. He was beginning to worry, and quickened his step. And they followed. Haldir broke into a light run, but still the girls followed, without making any more noise than their feet and breath. Finally he stopped.  
  
"Milady's..."  
  
Ana jumped on his chest, and Antonia dumped his hair in water. Before he could push them off, they got up, brushed themselves down, and walked off calmly, as if nothing had happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lirimaer. Where have you been?" Figwit smiled, as he saw Ana come back, that wicked smile he'd grown to love so much, playing on her lips.  
  
"Uhhh...helping someone..." She grinned, and sat in his lap, as he pulled her down.   
  
They sat there, and she felt Figwit gently stroking the shapes of her ears.  
  
"Aratoamin? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fascinated by your ears." He murmured. "So beautiful."  
  
"You do know how strange that sounds?" She murmured back, and giggled as he licked the round tip.  
  
"I do." He answered, kissing her neck.   
  
Antonia interrupted them, rushing down stairs. "Ana! Run!"  
  
"What!" Ana snapped.  
  
"Haldir!  
  
Ana's eyes widened, and she jumped up, and followed Antonia down the stairs. Moments later, Haldir rushed by, red with anger. His hair was bright pink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Legolas! Save me!" Antonia rushed to Legolas, who looked very surprised. Until he saw Haldir, and he begin to laugh and laugh.  
  
"Stop Haldir." He stood in front of the twins, and Haldir stopped angrily.   
  
"Look what they did!" Haldir snapped. "Let me cut off all their hair." He took out a sword, and Antonia's eyes widened in shock and fear, and she stopped breathing.  
  
"Toni?"   
  
"Antonia?" Legolas spun around, and caught her as she fainted.   
  
"How lady like." Ana raised an eyebrow. "I never thought she'd have it in her..."  
  
"I was just...joking..." Haldir went pale, and sheathed his sword.   
  
"I know, friend." Legolas reassured him, now cradling Antonia in his arms. "Ana, go help Haldir. I'll take care of her."  
  
He took her into his chamber, and sat, with her in his lap, her head on his shoulder. He sat there, stroking her hair, already knowing the cause of the fainting spell.  
His fingers strayed down her hair, and onto her back, but his attempts at rubbing it were cut short when he realized how think the fabric was.  
  
"Legolas?" She whispered, as she felt his fingers trace the strings holding the garment on her.  
  
"Yes melamin?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you...before..."  
  
"I wanted you to see, as well." He answered, kissing her lips. "I wanted it to be two ways."  
  
"I remembered. Haldir and the sword...and I remembered." She whispered, her eyes shut. "It hurt...so much..."  
  
Legolas gently brushed her face with his lips, as his fingers tugged on the strings. They came undone quickly, and the dress slipped off her shoulders. Legolas ran his fingers down her bare spine.  
  
"I will never hurt you, Vanima wilwarin nin." His fingers gently pulled the dress bodice clear off her top half, and kissed the side of her neck, as he admired her.  
  
He was rewarded with a shiver, and she twisted to face him, her fingers undoing the belt around his lean waist. She kissed him, with hunger sweetening the embrace, as his arms wrapped around her, and stood. Her dress fell of, leaving her naked. Legolas bent down, kissing and suckling gently at her breasts, one hand around her waist, the other helping her with the buttons on his silvery tunic. As the final button was undone, he stood back, and Antonia slipped it off him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Figwit tugged on Ana's arm, pulling her away from the window.  
  
"Give your sister some privacy!" He whispered, and she grinned.  
  
"Ok, ok. Just making sure it's alright..." She answered, straying back to the window...until Figwit grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her back.  
  
"Come now, my loved. I want you to myself..." He nipped on her earlobe gently. "There is much to teach you of making love, elvish style yet..."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Morning came, and the group of five, (poor Aragorn was left along for quite a while!) set off from the Woods Of Loren. They were to return to Rivendel imendantly, Lord Elrond had asked for the twins to be taken to where they were found, and he would meet them there.  
Poor Aragon was stuck with the couples, and hurried them on quicker than was necessary.  
  
A week went by, and they were finally over the mountain, and onto long, cold plains. Winter was early this year, and a chill clung to the ever present gale that swept over the land. It gave Figwit a perfect excuse to stay arm in arm to Ana.   
  
"Dos zhaun grt, nindol zhah l' ust draeval Usstan inbal keffal dos saph nindol." //You know wit, this is the first time I have seen you like this.// Aragon commented, as he watched Figwit and Ana snuggled close next to the fire.  
  
"Usstan neitar inbalus nindol p'los." //I never had this before.// Figwit answered, and squeesed Ana's hand as she looked up, puzzled at the language. "Ol zhah alur taga Usstan gumash rin'ov zighen." //It is better than I could ever imagine//  
  
Aragon smiled, and nodded. "Usstan kampi'un. P'los Arwen, Usstan zet ol tlu, 'zil folbol whol mzild khurzon nesstren. Lu' tangis' nin, Usstan h'ros kampi'un ele ol zhahus uns'aa il ssinssrinil." //I understand. Before Arwen, I left it be, as something for more worthy men. And even now, I can't understand why it was me she wanted.//  
  
Figwit kissed Ana's hand, who had fallen asleep, leaning on him. A sad smile passed over his lips. "Ana orn inbal ulu sevir. Usstan satiir ol wun ussta xukuth. Udossta draeval zhah bista nin." //Ana will have to leave. I feel it in my heart. Our time is short now.//  
  
Aragon frowned at the words. He had no reason to doubt Figwit, but he hoped it was not true. "Ph' dos zhaunus? Il orn naut el, orn il?" //Are you sure? She will not die, will she?// He glanced over to Legolas and Antonia, who were keeping a lookout. "Zhah ol l' toha whol Antonia?" //Is it the same for Antonia?//  
  
"Usstan tlun zhaunus. Antonia lu' Ana's draeval zhah bista nin. To'ryll lasse zhaun ol 'zil al, jhal uk orn naut ja'hai ol." //I am sure. Antonia and Ana's time is short now. Green leaf knows it as well, but he will not accept it.//  
  
"Orn dos vellupa ilta?" //Will you marry her?// Aragon asked, gently, knowing it would barley crossed Figwit's mind.  
  
"Ka il orn inbal uns'aa." //If she will have me.// Figwit answered, without doubt, and smiled down at the girl leaning on him, her mouth open, and drool dribbling onto his black tunic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're going on a ranger hunt!" Ana skipped along, singing.  
  
"We're going on a ranger hunt!" Antonia echoed.  
  
"We're gonna catch a big one!" Ana held out her hands, as wide as she could.  
  
"We're gonna catch a big one!"  
  
Ana suddenly stopped behind Figwit "Oh no! A elf!"   
  
"Oh no! A elf!"  
  
Ana started to jump. "Can't go over it."  
  
"Can't go over it."  
  
"Can't go under it."   
  
"Can't go under it."  
  
"We'll have to go around it!"  
  
"We'll have to go around it!"  
  
They skipped around Figwit and started again.  
  
"We're going on a ranger hunt!" Antonia giggled as she sung the first part.  
  
"We're going on a ranger hunt!" Ana giggled with her.  
  
"We're gonna catch a big one!" Antonia stood on tiptoes, her hand up high.  
  
"We're gonna catch a big one!"  
  
Ana suddenly stopped behind Legolas. "Oh no! A elf!"   
  
"Oh no! A elf!"  
  
Ana started to jump. "Can't go over it."  
  
"Can't go over it."  
  
"Can't go around it."   
  
"Can't go around it."  
  
"We'll have to go under it!"  
  
"We'll have to go around it!" Antonia ducked under his legs, and he laughed, and pulled her up. Ana rolled her eyes, and skipped around him.  
  
"We're going on a ranger hunt!" Ana started it again.  
  
"We're going on a ranger hunt!" Antonia echoed.  
  
"We're gonna catch a big one!" Ana held out her hands, as wide as she could.  
  
"We're gonna catch a big one!"  
  
Ana suddenly stopped behind Aragon, who turned around, a little untrusting.   
  
"Ahhhh!! A ranger!!!!" They ran to the back, laughing, as Aragon shook his head.  
  
The five kept going. As a rainstorm started, all five pulled out thick black cloaks, and pulled the hoods over their heads.  
  
"99 bottles of mead on the wall, 99 bottles of mead. take one down, drink it all down, 98 bottles of mead on the wall!" The twins started to sing again.  
  
"Ph' dos zhaunus dos ssinssrin ulu vellupa nindolen ligrren?" //Are you sure you want to marry these girls?// Aragon called to the elves.   
  
They laughed.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Another week, of the twin's endless songs, and the elves were going crazy. It was alright for Aragon' who's hearing was not as sensitive, but the elves had to constantly put up with 'The wheels on the bus go round and round'  
They went off to discuss what to do, as they kept watch, and poor Aragon was left with them. Alone.  
  
  
"Ana?" Antonia lazily asked towards Ana, who was sitting reading Cosmopolitan. (Aragon was behind her, pretending not to gape at the 'I got my breasts enlarged' article she was reading, without successes.)  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you tell Haldir it was semi-dye?"  
  
"I though you were going to do it." Ana deliberately flipped to 'I was born with male and female genitals' and lay it open beside her, in full view of Aragon.  
  
"No...I though you were."   
  
"Opps." Ana shrugged it off, and stood up. "Well I though he was blonder in real life than in the movie. Maybe he shaved it all off, and when it grew back it was darker."  
  
"That's probably it." Antonia smiled. "We're apart of Middle Earth history! We gave Haldir darker hair!"  
  
"I wish we had pain killers. I've got major pains in my belly." Ana groaned, rubbing her belly.  
  
"Monthly blood?"  
  
"Nindel zhah ... Vel'klar ph' grt lu' to'ryll lasse? Lu'oh gumash nind sevir uns'aa maglust xuil dos draa?" //That is ... Where are wit and green leaf? How could they leave me alone with you two?// Aragon stood, and stormed off.   
  
They started laughing, as he vanished into trees.   
  
"I guess women don't talk about periods around here." Ana grinned.  
  
"How do you..."  
  
"Galadriel gave me the Middle earth to tampons." Ana answered.  
  
"She didn't give me any."  
  
"I asked for you, and she said 'Antonia will not have to worry.' I guess she can tell when we have periods too...freaky."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and Figwit sat up the tree, talking quietly so that only their sensitive ears could pick it up.  
  
"Shlu'ta dos satiir ol?" //Can you feel it?// Legolas asked, and Figit nodded.  
  
"Siyo. Natha sel dro zhah veir." //Yes. A new life is close.//  
  
"Xun dos talinth ol zhah uss d' udossta ssinssrigin?" //Do you think it is one of our loves?// Legolas asked.  
  
"Ol zhah dossta, to'ryll lasse. Il uriu inbalus ol yol udos zet l' lorulmen." //It is yours, green leaf. She has had it since we left the woods.// Figwit answred, and looked over at Legolas. "Ph' dos loff'ta?" //Are you happy?//  
  
"Ilta draeval xuil uns'aa zhah bista nin xuil uns'aa. Zhal'la Usstan tlu loff'ta? Usstan orn noa ilta, lu' l' dalhar." //Her time with me is short now with me. Should I be happy? I will lose her, and the child.// Legolas jumped down, and picked up a piece of thick dead wood. He got back up, and started to carve away. "Ol orn tlu ussta ust rosin. Lu' Usstan orn naut tlu gaer ulu kyorl ol rosin." //It will be my first born. And I will not be there to see it born.//  
  
Figwit put a hand on his shoulder. "Ol orn tlu tenu." //It will be alright.//  
  
"Usstan shlu'ta naut kyorl lu'oh." //I can not see how.//  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never did. Don't bother to sue me, cause I have no money.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Antonia noticed a difference in Legolas. What was a kinky lover, now touched her as if she would break apart.  
The morning was no different. She was not allowed to cook. And he lifted her up on their horse. It was wearing a riding blanket, where usually Legolas liked to ride bareback. And when he mounted, he sat behind her, not in front as usual, wrapping his cloak around them both, and slipping one hand in her dress, resting it on her stomach. His excuse? 'I like the idea of a womb in there.' A few nights later, he seemed more interested in kissing her stomach, than....other places down south. Again, 'It fascinates me that there is a womb in there.'  
Antonia was getting a little spooked.  
  
"Legolas." She interrupted him, after sex , as he was whispering elvish to her tummy. "Do you want children or something?"  
  
He just smiled sadly. "I do melamin, but I want to be there to raise them. I am only spending time with this one, because I will not have time with it in the future."  
  
Antonia's raised an eyebrow. "This what?"  
  
"Did you not know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That you carry a child."  
  
Antonia laughed. "No, I'm too young to carry a child. I haven't finished school yet..."  
  
"You are old enough, and you do carry a child. You have had it for three and a half weeks now."  
  
Antonia stared at him, then at her stomach. "Oh god...it's going to have pointy ears!"  
  
Legolas kneeled, and kissed her naked stomach. "Yes, and probably golden hair."  
  
"And, considering it is yours, it will be beautiful." She grinned, as it sunk in. "And here I was, thinking you had an obsession with my stomach!"  
  
He stood up, and kissed her. "It is beautiful, because you are it's mother, melamin."  
  
"Legolas? What did you mean by no time with it in the future?"   
  
He sighed, and explained his, and Figwit's feeling. When he finished, her face was a mixture of hope, and sadness.   
  
"I want you to come." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Please, don't leave us alone. Young mothers are not treated right in my world."  
  
Legolas sat, and she sat in his lap. He wrapped a blanket around their naked bodies.  
  
"I cannot go." He sighed.  
  
"I know."  
  
Legolas took a gold ring off his finger, and slipped it on hers. "This is a token of my love for you and your child. I will never forget you."  
  
Antonia took off her own silver ring, that hung from a silver chain, a gift from her grandmother. She gave it to him, and he hung it around his neck. "Don't ever forget me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have a bun in the oven!" Ana shrieked, and hugged Antonia. "Oh my god! I'm gonna be a aunty!"  
  
"No, a godmother. If you like."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Legolas laughed, and peeled Ana off Antonia, to only have Ana attach herself to him.  
  
"Oh my god! Legolas I love you!"  
  
Figwit grabbed her around the waist, and Legolas pushed her off.   
  
"You know, Lirimaer, we can work on making one too." He breathed huskily in her ear. "After all, I can't have you loving Legolas, instead of me."  
  
"We'll see, Aratoamin." She turned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lets just keep doing what we always do."  
  
"I have no argument." Figwit grinned, waved goodbye, and picked her up, and headed into the bush.  
  
"Ok then..." Antonia rolled her eyes. "Legolas, could you sing a song, so we don't have to listen to them?"  
  
"No, play the instrument." Legolas gave her the leather bag. "It is louder."  
  
A loud moan, and Antonia imendantly started to play loudly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hill was a few hour's away. Legolas refused to let Antonia to leave his side, and Figwit's eyes followed Ana around. Sadness filled the air. He thought back to a few days ago, when they were fiddling with a music box, and picked up something called a 'radio station' It made the fact that they were leaving more real, and since he had barley any energy to speak, so consumed with emotions.  
Legolas rested his chin on Antonia's shoulder, his arms around her waist. She was leaving, he had no doubt. Elrond had sent a messenger to meet them, with a letter. It told them his beliefs, and that he could get the twins home. Today. Hours away. Legolas sighed, wishing he could just ride off, with his love. Figwit almost had, if it was not for Aragon. He could sense her emotions, and it only made him sadder. The being inside of her gave his fingers a tingle, every time he brushed her stomach.  
  
Figwit had Ana twisted towards him, so she faced him as they rode. She rested her head on his bare chest, and he could feel her thoughts. She though about her sister, the baby. And him. He slipped his elvish ring onto her finger earlier, and she gave him a ring in return, just as he had seen Legolas and Antonia had done some time before. He hoped that she was bearing his child, but he had sensed nothing growing in her yet. She still was reluctant about having one, but he knew she could. She was singing in her head at the moment.  
"If u want to save the day  
and your hearing what i say  
i feel your touch and kiss is not enough  
and if u believe in me  
think our loves for real  
i want take nothing less than i did for love  
let me tell you, i need a miracle, i need a miracle" She was singing softly, and stopped, as a tear escaped.  
  
Antonia started her own song.  
  
"Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel  
I'd give ya anythin'  
To feel it comin'  
Do you wake up on your own?  
And wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults  
  
I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Yeah I'm gonna let it slide  
  
Don't you love the life you killed  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you  
  
Don't supposed I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
Somethin' I can't change  
I'll live around it  
  
I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Mmm mmm slide  
  
And I'll do anythin' you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
Oh May  
Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
Oh May  
Do you wanna get married,  
Or run away?  
  
And I'll do anythin' you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
Oh May  
Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
Oh May  
Do you wanna get married,  
Or run away?  
  
I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
  
(Yeah slide)  
And I'll do anythin' you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
(Yeah slide)  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
(Yeah slide)  
And I'll do anythin' you ever  
Deamed to be complete  
(Yeah slide)  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
  
(Oh oh oh slide)  
Yeah, slide between the sheet of  
All the beds you never knew  
(Yeah slide)  
Why don't you slide into my room  
Just slide into my room  
Oh, we'll run away,  
Run away, run away"  
  
"This is wrong!" Legolas snapped finally, after a hour. "We can't do this!"  
  
"So what do we do? Run?"  
  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Elrond's cool voice answered. "It is time Ana and Antonia."  
  
Ana and Antonia dismounted, the elves watching, as Legolas and Figwit whispered into their ears. The twins took each other's hands, and went up the hill, followed by Elrond. He was muttering elvish words, and to their surprise, the weather completely changed around them, and they found the bus stop. Looking behind, they saw no one, only trees in their backyard. It was then, Antonia burst into noisy sobs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and Figwit watched them vanish. Legolas's face went angry, and he turned his horse towards Mirkwood and galloped off, Figwit, going in an opposite direction towards Rivendel.  
Aragon bid his farewells to Elrond, and sent his love to Arwen, and went off, to live his Ranger life.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lirimaer: Lovely  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
____ 


	2. Back to reality Part 1

WARNING: GIRLY CHATS. SEX TALKS. You were warned.  
  
Disclaimer: No. Don't own them.  
Alright, they live in Victoria Australia, in a place called Cockatoo.   
I have no idea what you guys do for thanksgiving, so sorry, I can't put it in. And, the real legal age to drive is 18 in Victoria, but I'm pretending that our premier is cool, and lowered the age (yea, right, only in this story will that happen!)  
Ok, i skip around a lot in the beginning of the pregnancy...  
  
~The Old world~  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"The test is positive Miss Ratcliffe. You are pregnant." To Antonia's annoyance, the Doctor looked sympathetic. "Almost Three months. Now, there is the option of abortion..."  
  
"No!" Antonia answered, imendantly. "No abortion, no adoption. I'm keeping it."  
  
"Well, you have time to think about it." The doctor looked a little shocked, but stood. "I will send you a appointment for an ultrasound, within the next week, to be certain there are no abnormalities."  
  
Antonia walked out, her head high. The doctor was sorry for her! Ha. She was sorry for him. He probably never was loved by an elf before.  
Ana sat outside, near the shared car. Yesterday they had turned seventeen, and they were legally old enough to drive in their state. Their parents had given them a old car.   
They both lived in a two-bedroom unit at the back of their parent's huge property. The backyard where they had fallen into Middle Earth was their own little yard behind the unit, lucky for them, and a path ran from the backyard to the bus-stop on the main road up the hill. Their parents had agreed to allow them to pay rent together, and slowly pay off the little unit, and the land. This deal had been made a month ago, when they returned.  
  
"How'd it go?" Ana stood up, and unlocked the car with the button.  
  
"He was sorry for me." Antonia scoffed, and Ana laughed.   
  
"Idiot." Ana laughed. "Shopping today?"  
  
"Na. Let's wait until we see if it's a boy or a girl." Antonia got in, and Ana got in the driver's seat. "We'll find out soon, cause I'm having an ultra sound."  
  
"I miss him." Ana sighed. "It was a month ago. A whole month!"  
  
"Me too." Antonia nodded, and the hormones allowed her mood to go to depressed again. "I cry every night."  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've got a bun in the oven too."  
  
"What!" Antonia's mood changed again, and she would have hugged Ana, if Ana wasn't driving. She bounced up and down. "Wow. Figwit succeeded."  
  
"I wish he knew."  
  
"I'm sure, with all his knowledge, he knew."  
  
They arrived at their home, and unlocked the door to the two-bedroom granny flat at the back of the property. Their parents were horse stud farmers, and allowed their daughters to move to the back of the property, where it was close to the bus stop, when they turned fifteen.   
  
"Ana?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Should we share a room? Seeing as your gonna have a baby, and I'm gonna have a baby. Morel support, and all that." Antonia asked, and Ana nodded.  
  
"Sounds fine to me. You'll do, until I find a Figwit-look-alike, with an Figwit sized dick."  
  
Antonia laughed, and flopped on their worn out couch. "I think all elves have that quality."  
  
"Legolas too?"  
  
"Hmm…he knew how to use it too." Antonia giggled. "It's good to have girly chats, without elves or rangers storming off."  
  
"How true." Ana nodded, and flopped in a armchair. "What position did he like?"  
  
"Anything. Everything. But he seemed fascinated with me sitting in his lap. Figwit?"  
  
"69. He loved that. And, he liked me to be on top." Ana grinned.  
  
They fell silent, and turned on the small color tv. Ana picked up the phone, and ordered pizzas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God. What are we gonna tell mom and dad?" Antonia sat up suddenly.  
  
Ana just shrugged. "That we fell in love with elves, and now we're gonna have pointy eared babies?"  
  
Antonia smiled, and added. "Your gonna be grandparents, to not one, but two! Yes, two fabulous half-elves."   
  
"And, to top of that deal, one will be the descended of a Nordor Elven Lord, the other the first born of a Prince."  
  
"Oh yea, their gonna love that. But what are we gonna tell them about the dads?"  
  
Ana sighed. "I don't know. How about, 'We loved them, but...they died. In a car crash...or something."  
  
"Oh sure, Ana." Antonia shook her head, and headed to the kitchen. She returned with a jug of peach and passion fruit soft drink. "Sorry, it's already forcing me to drink more than usual."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, dad, we're pregnant." Ana spoke into the phone, and held it away as yelling suddenly cracked from the phone line. It stopped, and she added. "Toni too..." Again, the yelling. Ana hung up.  
  
"I think that went well..."  
  
Ana suddenly remembered something. "Toni, your letter came before. Here."  
  
Antonia opened it. "Great. The appointment is tomorrow." She tossed the letter on the kitchen table.   
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I was planning on going shopping for some loose clothing."  
  
Ana rolled her eyes, and pulled out a bottle of oil. "Present."  
  
"What is it?" Antonia looked at it suspiciously.  
  
"Oil. If you rub it in twice a day, you don't get stretch marks, or your money back."  
  
"Oh, sounds good." Antonia rolled her eyes, but slipped the bottle in her room.   
  
"Three, two, one..."  
  
The parents burst in the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas stared at the sealing wax, the symbol of Lord Elrond's house. Hoping it was Figwit, and not Elrond, he opened it. An invitation to a meeting, of uttermost importance, and secrecy.   
  
"Good." He muttered. "If it is as dangerous as it sounds, then perhaps I shall die." (A.N: Yep, u got it! The fellowship of the ring! Didn't you wonder why he jumped in so fast?) "I melamin is not suffering."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OWWW!!!" Antonia growled. "That gel is cold!"  
  
The young nurse smiled, and pressed the thing on her stomach, feeling around. "Do you want to know what sex it is?" The nurse asked, and laughed as both of the twins said yes at the same time. "Ok, let me check to see if everything else is where it's supposed to be."  
  
"Hmmm..." The nurse said quietly to herself, as she stared at the screen. "Twin must be in the family."  
  
"Yea, we're twins, mom was a twin, dad was a triplet, and grandma was a twin. Why?"  
  
"Well, because there are two heartbeats in here." The nurse smiled, and turned up a nobb. Two sets of heartbeats filled the quiet room, until Ana started to jump up and down. "It appars that they are both boys."  
  
"Two! Two ones in there! Or...two twos...Wow.." Ana hugged Antonia. "This deserves a celebration. Lets go to the movies. I hear that the drive in at the beach is showing the Lord Of The Rings. You up for it Antonia?"  
  
"Of course! I have to see Legolas. Again."  
  
The nurse rolled her eyes. "You two huh? My friend is obsessed with Legolas. Thinks one day she's going to use genetic engineering, and clone herself one."  
  
"Well, tell her that he's betrothed to me." Antonia held up the gold ring on her wedding finger. "See?"  
  
"And I'm bethrothed to Lord Figwit." Ana held up the silver ring on her wedding finger.   
  
From that moment on, the nurse privately declared the twins crazy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ana pressed her belly once. Twice. Three times. Antonia watched her, and paid for the six double packs of cheese and chive, salt and vinager, and BBQ chips, then paid for the four litures of diet coke with lemon. Then she paid for the six-pack of lemonade, in glass bottles. Then she paid for twenty choccy bars. All in different flavors.  
  
"Here." She pushed half of the bags into Ana's hands. "Why were you poking your stomach?"  
  
"I don't belive there's something in there."  
  
"Did the doctor say there was?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently for about a month."   
  
"Then there is." Antonia dumped the bags in the car, and got in the driver's seat. Ana sat next to her, and they started down the road, towards the drivin. The drive in was a few hours away, so they had booked a bed and breckfast for the night, in Sorrento. (Another A.N!. Homework for all those who don't know Australia. These places these girls go to are real! Yes, real! And they are beautiful places! I'm picking places I've been and loved! Even Cockatoo is close to where I live!)  
  
"When my baby! When my baby comes to me, I go to Rio!" Ana started to sing with radio adds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They lay the thick, silky rug on the grassy, at the near-empty drive in. All the food had been dumped in a picnek baskit, that could fit. The movie came on.  
  
"Hurry up. Elves. Aragon. Now." Ana grumbled, as Frodo jumped on Gandalf.  
  
"Aragon! I'm sorry we talked about periods in front of you!" As Aragon sat smoking in the corner.  
  
"My love!" As Ana spotted Figwit, looking bored. "I'll help you become interested!"  
  
Antonia didn't utter one word, as the movie went on, just consumed a lot of choccy. At the end, Ana hugged Antonia.  
  
"Let's buy the dvd. I think you need it."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Ohhhh....^___^  
what are these elvey boys feeling? Lets find out! Stay tuned, for more of our sexy elves, and our pregnant ladies! And if anyone wants to see what these twins actully look like, email me, and I'll send you a picture. Yes! A real picture! (And I'll add some of Legolas from the new Lord of the ring movie, and some Figwit piccys) creso_mellon_amin@hotmail.com 


	3. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. Well, i own some...but not the ones Tolkin came up with. Sorry!  
  
Note: After playing with other characters of Middle Earth, I decided to...play with the fellowship as well. sorry if u hate the idea! i do have another chapter, that goes in a different direction...but...Hell, these twins, and hobbits! Who could resist?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Antonia gripped Ana's hand tightly. The hill was in front of them.  
  
Yesterday they'd decided to try to get back. They packed for it this time. Camera, this time with batteries that worked, plus spare. Clothing that they could travel in. Two slinky black dresses. Chocolate, and numerous other things they insisted on. Including flavored condoms.  
Clutched in their hands, were beautiful swords, bought from dealers, made to look like swords in the movie. Both had belts. They wore their rings, their hair was cut shorter, and tied back, and they wore black/brown cloaks.   
  
Ana asked. "Ready?"  
  
"No."  
  
"One, two..."  
  
They jumped, and rolled roughly down the hill. Down and down, much longer than their backyard was, and straight into that darn tree again....a horse reared above their heads, and again, a bow and arrow was pointed at them by a dark haired elf.  
  
"State your name and purpose."  
  
"Uhhh..." Ana racked her brain. This elf did not look friendly, like the first time they'd fallen into Middle Earth. "I am Lady Lirimaer. This is Lady Wilwarin."   
  
Antonia quietly thanked that they were twins. She had the same thoughts, but knew no names. "We demand that you let us up. Lord Elrond is expecting us in Rivendel urgently."  
  
The elf lowered his bow, his expression had changed. "My apologies milady's, I thought you to be thieves or Rangers, so well discussed you both were in men's clothes. I also am demanded in Rivendel urgently, but I am late. My temper has been the worst of me, as of late. I am Lord Elrohir, son of Lord Elrond. Where is your escort?"  
  
Ana answered quickly, standing. "Orcs. We escaped, and donned these clothes, to protect ourselves. We are trained slightly in self-defense, but we would gladly accept you as an escort."  
  
"Where are your horses?"  
  
"We have none."  
  
Elrohir pulled his spare horse, up. "One can ride with me, the other on my spare horse."  
  
Ana jumped up on the spare horse, and Antonia got behind Elrohir. He jumped, as she held his waist.  
  
"You are with child."  
  
"Yes. Two, in fact."  
  
Elrohir shook his head, and kicked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rivendel had not changed at all. Expect for three cute little facts...hobbits!  
Ana grinned wickedly, and jumped off the horse, as she spotted one. She approached it, and it looked up.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Are you a hobbit?" Ana jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
"Yes. I'm Pippin..."  
  
"Booo!" Ana screamed, and the hobbit bolted off. Ana giggled. She felt eyes watching her, and arms grip her around the stomach.  
  
"Ana?" Aragon (A.N, sorry guys! i knew you wanted someone else...) asked, turning her around. "What are you doing back?"  
  
"I was bored, and decided Figwit might want to see his child born." Ana shrugged, and hugged him. He was tense. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's been years...you have not given birth yet?" Aragon avoided the question.  
  
"For your information, it's been about two months, and no. I have not given birth yet. Not for about another seven months."  
  
Aragon looked worried. "Ana, Figwit...he..."  
  
"He can't be dead!"  
  
"No, he's betrothed."  
  
"Betrothed?" Ana snapped. "Your trippen, boy."  
  
"Err..." Aragon looked very uncomftable. "He was depressed about you leaving...so I advised him to...errr..."  
  
Antonia came across the courtyard, and leaped on Aragon. "Strider!" She looked over to where Ana stood, looking like she was about to blow a fuse. "I'll take this moody pregnant girl off you. You never know how our moods will swing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ana sneaked down the passage, her face hidden by the hood. There was Frodo's room, where Lord Elrond stayed trying to help him. Apparently he came a few days ago. She kept going, to where Figwit's quarter was. She watched, from her tree branch. Inside, was Figwit. And a pretty blond elf. Antonia threw the paper inside, and jumped down, and ran off, before they could do anything. The paper read : 'Wit. Did you forget about your Lirimaer? She is expecting your child still, will you leave her?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, Antonia came into a strange sight. Arwen was kneeling by her bed, muttering to it? And 'Mr. Freaky eyebrows' was doing his eyebrow exercises, talking to her. Antonia started to back off, a little freaked out.  
  
"Okkkaayy...I'll come back later..."  
  
Arwen stood, and Antonia caught a glimpse of Ana curled up in a ball under the bed. Arwen was extremely frustrated. Lord Elrond nodded at Antonia.  
  
"Let me check the babies Antonia." He gestured to the bed. "I have a bad feeling about them."  
  
"Bad?" Antonia's heart ran cold. "How bad?" She lay down, and he lifted her shirt, to revel her belly.  
  
Elrond placed his hands on her stomach. "You were raped by orcs Antonia. Then soon after, you were pregnant. Quiet. I will feel for their life force."   
  
It seemed like hours. Finally he took his hands off, and sighed. "Sorry Antonia. They...it would be best if you relived them, and you now."  
  
"Orcs?"  
  
"Half-orcs. Not accepted anywhere. An orc's final torture item to his victim. They do not survive past their third year, and are...wild."  
  
"But..."  
  
Elrond sat next to Antonia on the bed. "Antonia, baby orcs are like keeping wild cats that will never tame. They bite, struggle, scratch. And that's if you survive giving birth. Most have not survived one, and you have two! They are much larger than human babies."  
  
Antonia could feel Ana moving beneath. "Ana's?"  
  
"Half-elf's." Elrond smiled briefly. "Two, in what I can tell, perfect health. I will tell Figwit today..." A muffled No! Was heard, and Elrond continued sternly. "Yes, I will, after I've helped your sister, Ana."  
  
Antonia sighed. "Ana?"  
  
Ana got out, and lay next to her twin. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you. If I go walking, I may run into him."  
  
"I will bring a potion, to place the half-orcs in a deep sleep, and they will die inside. We will give them a proper burial, as they deserve." Elrond nodded to Arwen, who nodded back, and they left, in two different directions.  
  
"I'll share my pregnancy with you." Ana whispered.  
  
"Considering we share pains, I was expecting it." Antonia answered. "Remember when I needed my appendix out?"  
  
"I was in pain too, then while you were doped on morphine, I was sleepy, and dopey. The nurses thought I was on drugs." Ana answered, smiling. "And then, when I broke my wrist?"  
  
"I had horrible pains in my wrist." Antonia sighed. "Is it your pain or mine I can fell right now?"  
  
"We both are in pain." Ana answered, and hugged her sister close to her. "I won't leave you, until it's over."  
  
Arwen came back in, and made them get up. She made the bed, and laid long things like towels across where Antonia's legs were going to be. "It will hurt Antonia. Father has painkillers though, don't worry."  
  
"You've done this before?"  
  
"Yes." Arwen answered. "My mother."  
  
Elrond came back, and forced a horrible burning liquid down Antonia's throat. Both Ana and Antonia groaned, and Elrond sighed. "Twins. My son's claim to be the same..."  
  
Ana looked up. "Oh! I meet one...Elrohir..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Figwit paced up and down, the parchment in his hand. Ana. Expecting child. Impossible. But...somehow he ...he could feel it now. No...them. They were close. And still in her.   
  
Elrond came into his study, and found Figwit.  
  
"Mae govannen." Figwit greeted him, but Elrond shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Lord Figwit. I believe you already know what I was to tell you? Or else you would not be here, looking so troubled."  
  
"Ana's still pregnant."  
  
"Yes." Elrond started to mix a potion. A acidy smell filled the air.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Figwit frowned. "Your not going to..."  
  
"Not Ana. Antonia. She is pregnant with half-orcs. Ana's fine."  
  
"Oh thank the Valar." Figwit let out a long sigh of relief.  
  
Elrond nodded briefly. "I'll talk to you later, Lord Figwit. Tenna' san'"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later. Aragon stood outside their chamber, waiting for Arwen to report to him.   
He was just as worried as he was of Frodo, and had been pacing between them both all day. Only Frodo made no noise. But Antonia would cry out in pain, and it tore him up. Arwen warned him that one day he would hear similar noises from the bearer of his children as she gave birth. Only, this was lasting so long...  
  
Inside, Arwen lifted two lifeless bodies from the bloody bed. They were tiny, stunted things. Barley human. She washed them in water, and sighed a sigh of relief. They were out, Antonia would stop bleeding. She went outside, and quietly told Aragon the news. Two boy half-orcs, both dead at birth. Antonia would be fine, physically, but emotionally...Arwen did not know.  
  
They were buried in the river bank, under a full moon, that night. Figwit watched the small group from a distance, as a mournful song was sung by Arwen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ana crept up to Pippin. "Boo!" He fell over, into the calm part of the river. Standing up, and glaring at her, he ran off.  
  
"Boo?" A familiar voice asked from behind.  
  
Ana turned slowly, and her heart sank when she saw it was Figwit. "It means goodbye." She took a step backwards, and almost fell over the chair. Figwit gripped her around the waist, and hugged her.   
  
"I missed you. I thought you'd never come back to me." He murmured, and she weakened. "I never stopped loving you."  
  
"Tell that to your betrothed." Ana snapped. "Why?"  
  
"I did. She's leaving." Figwit ran his hand over Ana's stomach. "She guessed all along. Apparently Elrond warned her...she was prepared." He smiled, as his fingers picked up a tingle of life.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Figwit lifted her face to his. "I loved you, and she knew." He gently kissed her. "Stay with me, Ana. Marry me, here in Rivendel. Soon, our old friend Legolas will return, and we can have old friends there."  
  
Ana sighed, but grinned. "I hate you."  
  
"What!" Figwit pulled back.  
  
"I can't resist you." She continued. "And you can't resist me..." She pulled him, back, kissing him. "Here I am, seventeen, with twins in my belly, and a handsome elf wanting me to devote my life to him. How can I say no?"  
  
She pulled away, as his breath quickened. "But before we...I have a hobbit to...uhh..."  
  
Figwit laughed, and added "Torture?"  
  
"Could be the word." Ana nodded. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all. But only if you tell me exactuly what happens. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Ana kissed his neck. "And, I'll deal with you later."  
_________________________________________  
Mae govannen: Well Met.  
Tenna' san': Until then.  
  
Thank you to those who added me to their fave list! All Two of you!   
  
hehehe-hahaha-oh   
  
&  
  
leslie   
  
*hugs you both!* 


	4. Part 3, hobbit hunting, the new olympic ...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF TOLKINS HERE!  
  
  
  
33 reveiws! I mean...wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow.wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow.wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Three days! But...it was a week." Antonia's eyes widened as Arwen shook her head.  
  
"No, Antonia. It only took three days." Arwen answered, sitting beside Antonia, on the bed.  
  
"But...Lord Elrond shut and opened the curtains and windows six times, and made me sleep six times." Antonia's eyes narrowed, as she realized.  
  
"It is our way of making sure our care have enough rest, without them fussing. Usually, they are in too much pain to argue." Arwen smiled, and helped Antonia sit.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I forgot to remind you, there will be some pain for a few days. After all, your miscarriage was far quicker than it would have been naturally."  
  
"Elvish medicine?" Antonia stood up, with Arwen's help.   
  
"Yes."  
  
Arwen helped Antonia out of the blood encrusted nightgown, and much to Antonia's embarrassment, helped her wash.   
  
"Father would not allow you to do much by yourself tonight Antonia." Arwen had said. "You have lost much blood, and you are weak."  
  
Arwen dressed her in the richly embodied wine-red dress, that brought back color to Antonia's pale and weary face. Arwen gently tucked the hair back, in a pretty hairnet, made from ribbon and semi-precious jewels.   
After dressing her, Arwen took Antonia to the ladies parlor, a cozy room with sofas, rugs, books, and a large window overlooking the quiet forest.  
  
"There is a feast tonight." Arwen casually remarked, as she relaxed close to the fire.  
  
Before Antonia could answer, a tall, beautiful she-elf walked in. She took one look at Antonia, who looked weary, and tired, her eyes with dark bags beneath, and turned away towards where Arwen sat.  
She started to talk to Arwen, ignoring Antonia. Finally she turned to Antonia.  
  
"Arwen, send your servant away. She is sitting in one of our seats."  
  
"Be careful Jalinania." Arwen's voice went from light and indifferent, to dark and powerful. "This is Prince Legolas's betrothed, and servant to no-one."  
  
"She looks like no princess." Jalinania scoffed. "Just a tired run down old maid."  
  
"Her name is Lady Antonia, Jalinania. She is tired, as you would be after miscarrying twins half-orcs."  
  
"Half-orcs..." Jalinania paused, but her smirk returned. "So, she goes for orcs as well. No surprise."  
  
Arwen stood up, in a perfect controlled anger. "She, like my mother, asked no part in their foul torture. Leave this place. I will not have a victim be called a whore."  
  
"Sorry Antonia." Arwen sat. "She plays friend, until she sees an opportunity to rise in power. She mistook you for a servant, then when she discovered that you had just miscarried twin half-orcs, after being betrothed to a Prince...I guess she hoped she could get you banished, and play loving friend to a sad elf. She did the same with my mother and my father."   
  
Antonia sighed, then realized something. "Where's Ana?"  
  
"Chasing hobbits, I guess."  
  
Two hobbits hurriedly walked past, looking behind them nervously, holding a map labeled 'Mushroom Patch'. A moment later, Ana crawled by, on her belly, a evil grin on her face, dirt smudged all over her.  
  
"See?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ana ducked, as the two hobbits looked around. They shrugged, and kept following the 'Mushroom Patch' Map. Ana crawled, snake style through the long grass, behind the hobbits.   
  
"Merry?"  
  
"Yes Pip?"  
  
"I'm getting a little scared." Pippin looked behind, but saw only Rivendel.  
  
A rider made them jump, as he galloped past. He stopped in the courtyard, and Ana peered through the grass. Legolas! Suddenly, the hobbit hunt was forgotten, as she flew at him. The hobbits could wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas dismounted, and looked around, memories flooding in, and a smile breaking on his face. He could almost remember how Ana felt, when she attached herself to him, the way he couldn't breathe...what!  
He looked down, and saw familiar arms, around his waist.  
  
"Leggy!"  
  
"Ana?" Legolas peeled her off, and turned to face her. She grinned, and hugged him again.  
  
"Yep! Miss me?"  
  
"No." Legolas gasped for air.  
  
"No?" Ana stepped back, glaring.  
  
"I missed Antonia."  
  
"Oh!" Ana hugged him again. "That's so cute!"  
  
"Right." Legolas shook her. She didn't move. He took a step foward, and groaned, as she stepped on his feet, and went with him. More steps, and she refused to budge, giggling. "Figwit! Help!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Antonia heard the voice, and froze. She grinned, and got up, and ran for outside.  
  
"Antonia! Stop! Your still weak!" Arwen rushed after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas heard the yell from behind, and another body latched itself to him from behind. But this one fell to her knees, panting.  
  
"Melamin?" Legolas pushed Ana off, and kneeled next to Antonia. He could sense the weakness in her.   
  
"Hi." Antonia wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up in his arms. "Miss me?"   
  
Legolas laughed, the first laugh since he last saw her, and answered her with a kiss. "More than life itself." He muttered into her ear.  
  
Arwen came rushing up. "Antonia! I told you! Quiet and peaceful today."  
  
"Arwen." Legolas turned towards Arwen. "Where's my child?"  
  
"Uhhh..." Arwen sighed. "You should probably come and speak to my father Prince Legolas." She smiled, and added, seeing his arms tighten around her. "I'm sure he will not mind if you bring Antonia."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas had curled up next to the fire in his room, Antonia now asleep in his lap. He brushed her hair, gently, out of her face, and traced her features.  
  
"Hey!" She whispered, stirring. "That tickles!"  
  
Legolas smiled, and kept going.   
  
"Legolas!" She sat up, smiling.   
  
Arwen knocked, and came in after Legolas called to her that it was safe.  
  
"Sorry Legolas, but we must get this little one ready for the feast. And you need to change." She smiled, seeing the dirt off Ana had rubbed off on Legolas and Antonia.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "Can I not change her?"  
  
"No."  
  
Legolas helped Antonia up. "You may borrow my lady. But, be sure to return her before the start of the feast."  
  
"Of course, your highness." Arwen laughed, and took Antonia's hand. "But I doubt you will recognize her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another bath, and a new gown. This one, warm blue. There was no real waistline this time, only a silver belt wrapped around Antonia's waist. The sleeves were long, and ended at her elbow, at a single jewel. Arwen helped her with the headpiece, a silver working of swirls that held her hair up, and framed her face, entwined with loose locks.  
Ana had been dressed in exactly the same cut of dress, only in cool pink.  
  
Legolas was waiting at his chamber, and stared at Antonia, as she unsteadily came towards him.  
  
"Melamin." He breathed, running his hands over the smooth fabric, at the sides of her body. "If I was not expected, I would remain here, with you all night."  
  
He led her into the hall.  
  
Lord Elrond sat at the end of the main table, raised on a dais. Gandalf the Grey, and a handsome blonde elf sat next to him. In the center, Arwen sat. Antonia sat next to Legolas, and Ana next to Figwit.  
After dinner, and long boring discussions, they were followed Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen into the Hall of fire, for music. Antonia saw a new hobbit, Frodo talking to an elderly hobbit, Bilbo. A shadow passed over him, as Frodo showed the ring, and a creepy thing was revealed. When the shadow lifted, only a shamed Bilbo, and Frodo were there. Antonia shivered, and Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist.  
Bilbo started one of his songs.  
  
Antonia fell asleep, drunk on wine, and listing to listing to elvish tunes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas lay the girl on his bed, cursing himself for letting her drink so much. It could have been worse, had she been full strength, she probably would be table dancing...or something right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Antonia stood, and shook her head. Legolas was stretched out, naked next to her, a sight she welcomed. And...Antonia grinned evilly. It seemed, he was ready for her...a little tent had erected itself in the light coverings... Antonia stripped her dress off. Legolas would be woken...her way.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that moring, a cheerful Legolas walked around, grinning at anyone, and anything that moved. He felt good. Very good.   
Antonia snuck out, and went looking for Sam and Pippin. She had guessed what was going on by now, and knew they'd show her where the concial was. They were found, sneaking around. She tapped Pippin on the sholder, who jumped. He turned, and relaxed when he saw it was her.  
  
Pippin kissed her hand. "Sorry Milady...we thought it might have been..."  
  
"Ana." Merry looked around as he spoke Ana's name. "Can we help you?"  
  
"Take me with you to the concial." Antonia answered, and they grinned evily.  
  
"Fine with us!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A.N: Ok, I'm gonna use the movie council bit thing, cause Elrond really does talk too much in the book.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Antonia crouched in the bushes with the hobbits, as it started.  
  
Elrond stood, and started his speach. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."  
  
Frodo stood, shaking, and placed the ring on the round stone. The proud blonde man smiled, as it was reveled. It was obvious it was Bomior, his gauntlets had a symbal of Gondor.  
  
"So it is true."  
  
"The doom of man."  
  
Boromir spoke, the years of his power giving him ease to speak in front of the powerful folk with him. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." He stood up, and paced. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
Aragorn inturruped him. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
Bormir looked down on him. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"  
  
Legolas stood up, and defended his friend. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
Boromir took a double take. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
Legolas added, a little smugly. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
Aragorn waved at Legolas, who stood proudly. "Havo dad, Legolas." //Sit down, Legolas//  
  
Boromir answered. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He slumped in the chair, a little shocked.  
  
Gandalf spoke up from beside Frodo. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."   
  
Elrond added. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."  
  
Gimli stood up. "What are we waiting for?!" He tried to smash the ring with his axe, but the axe shattered into pieces, throwing Gimli to the ground.  
  
Elrond looked down at him. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came."  
  
Strange whispering was heard, and Antonia shivered. 'Creepy' She thought, and turned her attentian back to the circle.  
  
Elrond contuinued. "One of you must do this."  
  
Boromir shook his head, not convinced. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
Legolas answered imendantly. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
Gimli stood. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"  
  
Boromir ignored the elf and the dwarf, and continued on his 'merry' trail of thought. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"  
  
Gimli ignored Bomior. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"  
  
All the Elves stood up, then the Dwarves, then everyone except Frodo, who sat stiffly, staring at the ring.   
  
Gimli snapped. "Never trust an Elf!"  
  
Gandalf tried to get over the loud argueing. "Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"   
  
Seconds later, Frodo stood. "I will take it! I will take it!"  
  
The croud quietened, and stared at the little man.  
  
Frodo went on, a little uncomftable, under the eyes of the powerful men. "I will take the ring to Mordor... Though - though I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf smiled at the little man, and stepped towards him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." He stood next to Frodo, putting his hand on his shoulder.   
  
Aragorn added; "If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will." He got up from his seat, and kneeled beside Frodo. "You have my sword."  
  
Gandalf winked at Elrond, and Antonia stifled a giggle.  
  
"And you have my bow." Legolas stood beside Frodo.  
  
Gimli answered roughly. "And my axe." He stood beside Legolas.  
  
Boromir Walked slowly towards Frodo. "You carry the fates of us all, little one."  
  
Aragorn placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder.   
  
Boromir continued. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
"Here!" Sam jumped out, and ran in-between Aragon and Frodo, forcing Aragon to let go. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."  
  
Elrond smiled. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not."  
  
Merry ran out, followed by Pippin. "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."  
  
Gandalf poked the bush, and Antonia came out sheepishly. "You too?"  
  
"I can help." She answered, and Elrond looked at her strangely. "I see what will happen, before it does. I'd protect you as well as I could, if you nine will have me."  
  
Bomior looked away, a smirk on his lips, but Legolas smiled, and held out his hand. She took it, and stood next to him. Gimli shook her hand, nodding his hello, and Aragon clapped her on the back, smiling.  
  
Pippin smiled. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."  
  
Merry looked over at him. "Well that rules you out, Pip."  
  
Elrond smiled, looking satisfied. "Ten companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
Pippin grinned. "Great. Where are we going?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't belive you!" Ana hit Antonia. "Or you!" She then attacked Figwit. "Why didn't you stop her? Or get me to go?"  
  
"You are with-child. She is not." Figwit answered. "Relax. I will take you to Lorion, as a treat."  
  
Ana smiled at that, and kissed Figwit. "I can see Haldir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you won't let him kill me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay." Ana wrapped her arms around Figwit. "Legolas, if she gets killed..."  
  
"She won't." Legolas answered, pulling Antonia to him, and kissing her forehead. "One scratch, and she returns here."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok! I promace. Ana will...add her part. She insists! *Ana come's running in with a chainsaw, screaming...'Antonia gets all the good parts! Die, nasty Auther!' The auther runs off.* 


	5. Part Four, Antonia's travels to moria

~I don't own anything...give up!....~  
  
  
*Note to Lori! I was planning on Toni having orcs for a while *_* you read my mind, so don't feel too bad, it was my evil plot that made it concrete...  
Ana will not stay away for long. I have to work out why, though.  
Lol...when you suggested to be added in...you did it at the exact time it was possible. Yet again, that freaked me out a little....but if the shoe fits ^_^   
And yes, Jalinania will do her part. Strange really, there I was, about to type a warm & fuzzy convo between Arwen & Toni, and in she waltzed. walked. whatever. Ana's gonna have some fun at Lorien. Just a warning. (Glow in the dark condoms were packed...need i say more?) ^___^  
Oh, Toni's answer to you having Legolas? *Toni stands up, a chainsaw in each hand.* Aragon? *Arwen stands up, her elvish bow in her hands, and sends a arrow over your head* Ok. Perhaps Bomior. Or one of the new characters. (Or Gandalf, or Gimli...)  
  
  
WARNING: Sexual references if that's what you want to call it...^o^ ^_^  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Two months!" Antonia advanced on Legolas, who got up from the table hurriedly. "But the movie...you left the day after! Didn't you?"  
  
"Movie?" Legolas backed off, as she approached him.  
  
"Nothing." Antonia passed him, and pulled out a hard-backed book. She flipped through it for a while, then threw it down in disgust. "Damm. Your right."  
  
"Of course I'm right." Legolas sat back down. "Toni? We cannot make love, until after the quest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You might get pregnant."  
  
"Oh..." Antonia grinned.  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
Ana took the news happily. Two months! Ana pulled out a couple of boxes, and razors. Those hobbits wouldn't get away.   
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
Legolas looked down in disgust. "No."  
  
Antonia looked up. "Why not?"  
  
"I am not...with that..." Legolas stared at the instructions. "No."  
  
"But...flavors! Banana. Choccy!"  
  
"Toni..." Legolas threw the instructions down. "Please?"  
  
Antonia stood up, and his breath caught, as he watched her walk naked towards the candles. She blew them out, and the little thing in her hand glowed green.  
  
"Legolas?" She called. "I can't see!"  
  
Legolas laughed, and got up from the bed. Thanking the Valor for his night sight, he took her hand, and led her towards the bed. Antonia pushed him down, and he watched her roll it in. Soon, a large, green coc...ahhhemm...was glowing in the darkness, poking upward. Antonia stood up, satisfied.  
  
"Good." She laughed, as he groaned in disgust. "No babies."  
  
Legolas peered down. "It looks...dangerous to me..."  
  
Antonia laughed. "It probably is. But if you don't want me to test it..."  
  
"Just get down here!" He pulled her down, on top of him.  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
In, the meantime, Ana crawled through the balcony door, and stood up. Two hobbits lay, sleeping. She grinned, wickedly.  
She stuffed a cloth into Pippin's mouth, and tied him up. Then she did the same with Merry. They watched her advance on them, with a jar of warm, sticky golden liquid, a smooth wooden spoon, and strips of fabric.  
  
"No-one, and I mean no-one should ever have hairy feet." She growled lowly, and they whimpered as she kneeled next to them.  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
Elrond heard muffled cries for help, nearby in the hobbit quarters. He rushed in, and stood, a little shocked at what he saw.  
Ana looked up. Pippin & Merry had long strips of white fabric on their feet, chest, arms, and hands, and legs.   
  
"Ana." Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Take the material off the hobbits, and go back to your room."  
  
Ana smiled sheepishly. "I got a little...carried away..."  
  
"Off. Now."  
  
Ana pouted, but it was replaced by a sadistic smile. "Okay." She ripped the fabric off, one by one, the hobbits screaming. Elrond sighed, seeing thick hair on the other side, stuck to some strange substance. The hobbits whimpered, looking at their baby bare arms, feet, legs, chest, and hands.  
  
"Much better." Ana waved goodbye, and bolted for the safety of Figwit's arms.  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
"Look Lord Elrond." Pippin whined. "If we don't leave soon, who knows what she does to us!"   
  
Elrond sighed, and nodded. "Fine. I'll send the fellowship in a few days. I was hoping for better weather but..."   
  
"Isn't there anything you can do for us?" Merry held a strip of his hair.   
  
"I am sorry Merridoc. There is nothing."  
  
Elrond sent them out, waited a few seconds, then burst into laugher. He picked up the boxes, still with a great deal of the stuff on them, and wrapped them up. Arwen would love them."  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
A couple of days later, the members of Elrond's house stood around somberly, as the fellowship left Rivendel, on a dull, cold day. Ana was crying, this was the first time the twins had been separated for so long. Figwit watched, his arms around his moody, pregnant love.  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
They traveled for days, and days, seeing only the same landscape. Finally, one night, Antonia got bored.  
  
"Legolas?" She murmured into his neck, as they sat next to the fire. "Let's have some fun."  
  
Legolas nodded, and led her into the woods.  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
Aragon took a bite of the bread, as he listened to the hobbits talk about food. No, stealing food. Suddenly, he glimpsed a green thing, moving through the trees. It was long, thick, and about three feet off the ground, hovering smoothly. It vanished, slowly, from the tip to the end, and it was the last he saw of it.  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~  
The sun came out a few days later. The Fellowship stopped, at as Antonia called it, a rocky playground, and Boromir started teaching Merry and Pippin to sword fight. Antonia climbed up the rocks.  
  
"Two, one, five. Good! Very good."   
  
Aragorn, added, while smoking; "Move your feet!"  
  
Merry grinned at Pippin. "You look good, Pippin."  
  
"Thanks!" Pippin answered, and Merry took over.  
  
Boromir spoke up. "Faster."  
  
Gimli stood up, and went to Gandalf. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."   
  
"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf answered.   
  
Legolas stopped worrying over Antonia, and ran to a rock, peering at something. Boromir started fighting with Pippin. He hit him.  
  
Pippin growled, as blood appeared. "Ahhh!"  
  
Boromir answered quickly, as two little evil hobbit eyes looked up, mischief in them. "Sorry."  
  
Pippin ignored him. "Get him!"  
  
Merry grinned, and attacked him. "Arr, ow... For the Shire!"  
  
Pippin laughed. "Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!"  
  
Merry cried out, in response. "You've got my arm! You've got my arm!"  
  
Sam stood up, looking at what Legolas was peering at. "What is that?"  
  
Gimli answered, dismissing it. "Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud."  
  
Boromir stopped beating up the hobbits, his smile melting. "It's moving fast. Against the wind."  
  
Antonia jumped down, and stood next to Legolas. He gripped her hand tight, as he recognized what they were.  
  
Legolas called to them. "Crebain from Duneland!"   
  
Aragorn cried out "HIDE!"  
  
Boromir called; "Merry!"   
  
Aragorn grabbed Frodo. "Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!   
Sam put out the fire, and took the pan of sausages with him, while Frodo, Aragorn hid under rock. Antonia was pulled under the bush, by Legolas, his body blocking hers.   
The Crebain circled the rocks, and flew off.  
  
Gandalf stood up. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."  
  
"Where's Antonia and Legolas?"  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
They started up the horrible snowy mountain. Antonia kept glaring at Legolas, who walked along the ground, like it was plain dirt, while she kept falling. The hobbits were having the same problems. Finally, Frodo fell, and tumbled down, hitting Aragon hard.  
  
"Frodo!" Aragon pulled him up, and placed his hands on his shoulders. Frodo brushed the snow off, and felt for the ring. Antonia's heart sank, as she watched Boromir pick it up by the chain.   
  
Aragorn called to him sharply, as his expression went dreamy. "Boromir."  
  
Boromir ignored him. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He went to touch it.   
  
Aragorn snapped again. "Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo.  
  
Boromir looked up, and slowly walked to Frodo. "As you wish." He held out the ring, and Frodo grabbed it. "I care not." He laughed, and ruffled Frodo's hair, and walked off.   
  
Aragorn took his hand off the hilt of his sword.  
  
Antonia remembered to breathe, and smiled. She gathered a snowball in her hands, and threw it at Aragon.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Legolas walked ahead, easily, while the others plowed through the snow. A blizzard raged all around the tiny path. Gandalf and the others and finding it difficult to walk in the snow. Aragorn and Boromir are holding two Hobbits each, and it seems that without their help, the Hobbits would be blown off the mountain. Then we hear a voice, though we cannot make out the words.  
Legolas stepped forward, and held his face in the air. "There is a fell voice on the air."  
  
Gandalf listened for a second, and called back. "It's Saruman!"   
  
Rocks fell just centimeters from the edge of the cliff, and Legolas pulled Antonia up, wrapping his arm around her. Aragon called over to Gandalf  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"  
  
Gandalf answered. "No!!" He got up beside Legolas and Antonia, and shouted out in elvish.  
  
A avalanche fell on the fellowship, and one by one, they dug themselves out. Antonia dug the wrong way, and found herself lugged out, feet first by Legolas and Aragon.  
  
Boromir shouted to Gandalf. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!"  
  
Aragorn patted Antonia's shoulder, and shouted back. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."  
  
Gimli looked pleased, and made his suggestion again. "We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria."  
  
Gandalf looked down at the half-frozen Frodo. "Let the Ring-bearer decide... Frodo"  
  
Frodo looked up at him and answered confidently. "We will go through the mines."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "So be it."  
  
~~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
After a long, walk down the mountain, and three times worth of one hundred bottles of mead on the wall, they reached a dark, and creepy place.   
  
Gimli looked up at the tall black wall. "The walls of Moria." He breathed out, impressed.  
  
Gandalf looked around, and stopped in front of a part of the wall. "Well, let's see... Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." At that moment, the clouds passed, and moonlight gave the place a cold look. The door slowly started to glow. "It reads: "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."   
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, and heard a snort from Antonia.  
  
Gandalf answered him. "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open. Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" //Gate of the Elves open now for me!// "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" //Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!//  
  
Aragorn walked back to the pony and Sam. "Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill." He softly told Sam, taking baggage off Bill.  
  
Sam stroked the pony's face, as he took off the halter. "Bye bye, Bill." He sounded very sad, and Aragon gently turned the pony back.  
  
Aragorn "Go on, Bill. Go on. Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home."  
  
Antonia looked over, and saw Pippin and Sam throwing stones. She hurriedly went to Aragon, and he nodded, and gripped a collar.  
  
Aragorn snapped at them. "Do not disturb the water."  
  
Gandalf plunked down, taking off his hat. "Oh, it's useless."  
  
Antonia rolled her eyes, and whispered to Frodo, who's eyes lit up, and walked towards the door.  
  
Frodo. "It's a riddle. Speak 'friend', and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"  
  
Gandalf looked up. "Mellon."  
  
Antonia ran in, dragging Legolas with her. The fellowship followed.  
  
Gimli walked in proudly. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!"  
  
Boromir paused. "This is no mine. It's a tomb."  
  
Light fell in, reveling rotting corpses.   
  
Gimli looked down, and saw a dwarf dead at his feet. "No! Nooo! NOOOO!"   
  
Antonia went in further. Legolas stepped forward, and picked up a arrow.  
  
"Goblins!"  
  
Boromir called to them all, panic rising in his voice. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!!"  
  
Everyone except Antonia backed out. Legolas went to get her, and found her gripping her sword tightly.  
  
"Come on melamin." He called gently, but was interrupted by screams and shouts outside.  
  
"Strider!"  
  
Frodo was suspended in the air, Bomior and Aragon in the water, cutting tentacles. Legolas started to shoot the tentacles with his bow, while Antonia grabbed Merry, Sam and Pippin, pulling them inside. Aragorn cut off the tentacle that was holding Frodo, and Boromir caught him as he fell.   
  
Gandalf yelled. "Into the mines!!!"  
  
Boromir called to Legolas, who was still shooting the creature. "Legolas! Into the cave!"  
  
Antonia added. "Run!"  
  
The creature followed them, and the door crumbled around it as it tried to reach them. All light vanished, and Antonia found herself with three hobbits holding her arm.  
  
Gandalf spoke up in the darkness. "We now have but one choice." He made his staff light up, and continued. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."  
  
Antonia smiled, as Legolas pulled the hobbits off, and kissed her gently. They started up.  
  
"Are you ok melamin?"  
  
"I'm just dandy." Antonia smiled shakily. "Apart from the fact that I'm afraid of the dark, ghosts, and heights, and...oh yes! Small spaces! I'm fine..."  
  
Legolas took her arm. "I'll take care of you..."  
  
"Hmm...take care of those three first." She nodded up to where Pippin had slipped, and fallen onto Merry.  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
Finally they came to a little opening, where three passages stood darkly.  
  
Gandalf sat down. "I have no memory of this place."   
  
Antonia sat in Legolas's lap, and he rested his chin on her neck, his arms around her waist.  
  
"Are you really scared of heights?" He asked.  
  
"Petrified."  
  
"This is a mine. I do not think you have to worry."  
  
A snort from Gimli, and Antonia shook her head.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Dwarfs are amazing craftsmen. I have heard of this 'mine'...it is not all tunnel and no art."  
  
Gimli nodded at her, smiling.   
  
Pippin's voice interrupted them.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Antonia pulled out a choccy bar, (A 1kg one! ^_^) and divided it into bits. Pippin bit into his, and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Can I have more?"  
  
"If your a good boy, I might give you more later." Antonia grinned, as she watched choccy give her a slave.  
  
Legolas smiled, as she put her bit in her mouth. He kissed her, long and passionate, and they shared the piece, as it melted.  
  
"Hmm..." Antonia broke away, smiling. "I love choccy."  
  
Gandalf interrupted them. "Eh - it's that way."  
  
Merry stood up. "He's remembered.   
  
Gandalf answered him, humor in his voice. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Merridoc, always follow your nose. Let me risk a little more light."  
  
The light on his staff brightened, and they found themselves in a great hallway, with tall pillars, as far as the eye could see. "Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."  
  
Sam breathed out slowly. "There's an eye opener, and no mistake."  
  
The group walked on, but soon Gimli saw a doorway to the side, littered with dead orcs. Gimli ran through the door into a chamber.   
  
Gandalf called. "Gimli!"  
  
Gimli ignored him, reading a inscription, and started banging his helmet on the coffin. "No! Oh, no! No." He started crying, and Antonia kneeled next to him, offering choccy and a hug.  
  
Gandalf read it out. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared."   
  
Gandalf gave Pippin his hat and staff.  
  
Legolas looked to where Antonia was trying to get Gimli up, and out. He turned to Aragon. "We must move on. We cannot linger."   
  
Gandalf picked up a tome, and started reading. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."   
  
Pippin backed up, and touched a skeleton by a well. It fell in, followed by it's chain causing a great deal of noise.  
  
Gandalf snatched his hat and staff back. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity."  
  
Antonia glared at Gandalf, and snuck Pippin a piece of choccy.  
  
Drumming noises filled the place, and Frodo's sword glowed blue.   
  
Sam looked down, and saw the blue blade. "Frodo!"  
  
Legolas looked down, and added. "Orcs."  
  
  
Boromir ran to the door and two arrows narrowly missed his head.  
  
Aragorn pushed the hobbits back, to Gandalf. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!"   
  
Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn and Antonia started to bar the door.  
  
Boromir groaned, as they did it. "They have a cave-troll."  
  
They barred the doors, then stand facing them, their bows and swords out. Legolas pushed Antonia behind him, to her discust.  
  
Gimli stood on the coffin, the chocolate getting to him. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath."  
  
They started to shot arrows through the door, until orcs poured in. Legolas growled, as Antonia started to fight.  
  
"Don't worry about me!" She yelled at him. "I've gotta belt!"  
  
Legolas shook his head, but left her, as she was doing fine.  
  
Antonia sliced the orcs, a sick rush of adrenaline beating through her. Three advanced on her, three lost their heads. Another advanced on her...she tripped over a head, and bruised her bum. A orc dug his sword into her chest, and she screamed. A axe send his head flying, and Gimli helped her up.  
  
"You alright?" He asked, and she nodded...and pointed to the door as a cave troll smashed the stonework around it. Gimli rushed off, and she kept fighting, ignoring the ragged breathing or the blood creeping into her mouth.  
  
"Frodo!" Aragorn's yell came, but Antonia ignored him, and slayed the last of the orcs.  
  
Nearby, the orc fell down, a arrow from it's throat.  
  
Antonia turned, panting to where Frodo lay. Aragorn had crawled to him.  
  
"Oh no." He turned him over, and Frodo looked up.  
  
Sam gasped. "He's alive."  
  
Antonia shrugged. "He was winded. Duh."  
  
Frodo held his stomach, and sat up. "I'm all right. I'm not hurt."  
  
Aragorn looked at him in wonder. "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."  
  
Gandalf smiled. "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."  
  
"A personality, and a heart?" Antonia smiled, as Mithril was shown.  
  
Gimli's mouth dropped. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!"  
  
More orcs were heard, and Gandalf straightened. "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"  
  
Antonia ran with them, pulling her black cape around her, to hide the red patch growing on her clothing. Orcs surrounded them quickly. But from the end of the hallway, a red glow slowly covered the walls. The Orcs ran. Legolas held his bow out, ready, but soon lowered it, as he recognized what it was.  
  
Boromir stared at it. "What is this new devilry?"  
  
Gandalf answered shakily. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"  
  
They ran, Antonia ignoring everything now. The pain was growing, and it took all her strength to fight it.  
  
Gandalf's voice came through the growing haze. "Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say!! Swords are no more use here!"  
  
They all moved on, down the horrible staircase. They came to a break in the rock. Legolas jumped the gap, and stood ready to help the others over. Antonia's stomach lurched at the sight.  
  
Legolas gestured to Gandalf. "Gandalf!"  
  
Boromir picked up Antonia, and threw her across. Legolas caught her, kissed her, and started shooting arrows at the orcs.   
  
Bomoir looked over at Merry and Pippin. "Merry! Pippin!" He held one of them with each hand, and jumped over with them. Legolas helped them over on the other side. Rock crumbled away as they jumped.  
  
Aragorn looked at Sam. "Sam." He threw him over the edge, to Boromir. (He tosses Sam over the gap.)   
  
Gimli glared at him. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He tried to jump the gap, but almost fell into the abyss. Legolas grabbed him by beard. "Not the beard!!!"   
  
Aragorn realized Frodo was still there, as more crumbled away. "Frodo!"   
  
Aragorn and Frodo remained on the other side of the gap, it being too far to jump. The stone stairs were standing on looked as though about to collapse. Aragorn held Frodo by the back of his shirt.   
  
"Steady. Hold on!" He reassured him. The rock began to sway. "Hang on! Lean forward...Steady."  
  
The stone fell forward, and they fell onto Legolas and Boromir.  
  
Gandalf yelled. "Over the bridge! Fly!"  
  
  
They ran across the bridge, and while the others continued onwards, Gandalf remained in the middle of the bridge, facing the Balrog.   
  
Gandalf yelled forcefully. "You cannot pass!"  
  
Frodo stared in disbelief. "Gandalf!!!"  
  
Gandalf ignored them. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!"  
  
He broke the bridge, causing the Balrog to fall. Gandalf sighed, and turned around, but as he did so, the whip of the Balrog catched onto his ankle, and he was pulled down. He grabbed onto the edge of the bridge, but couldn't keep his grip. There was nothing the fellowship could do to save him.   
  
Boromir grabbed Frodo, to stop him running back onto the bridge. "No! No!"   
  
Frodo: cried out. "GANDALF!!!"  
  
Gandalf looked at them. "Fly, you fools!" He fell.   
  
Frodo cried out. "NO!! NO!!!!" Boromir carried him out.  
  
The Fellowship leaved, but Aragorn remained behind, still looking into the abyss.   
  
Boromir called for Aragorn. "Aragorn!"  
  
The Fellowship finally gets out of Moria, and there they stopped for a short while.   
  
Aragorn looked around at the grief stricken party. "Legolas, get them up."  
  
Boromir looked at him in disbelief. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!"  
  
Aragorn answered sternly. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." He walked over to Sam, and helped him up) "On your feet, Sam." Then he saw Frodo, who had walked. "Frodo! Frodo!!"   
  
Frodo stopped, and turned around. Tears were running down his face. Antonia limped over to him, and gave him a piece of choccy.  
  
They left, and make their way to Lothlorien. No-one had noticed that Antonia was bleeding, and getting slower and weaker.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Insensitive men! Anyhow...  
  
Thank you Chook! ^_^ i just read your review a few hours ago! 


	6. Part Four, Ana's travels Lori makes her ...

Ana yawned. It had been, what? A hour? And the group of elves just slowly traveled. Up ahead the hill that was the link to her home, lay quietly in the woodland...untill a body came rolling down, and into that snob Jalinania's horse. The girl stood, and looked around. The elves stared at her in amazement. Ana looked at Figwit, who looked back at her. Another one!  
The girl looked around, a little freaked out. Ana jumped down.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
The girl looked at her. "Where am I?"  
  
"You wouldn't belive it." Ana answered. "I'll explain while we ride."  
  
The girl took one look at all the male elves, and smiled. "Ok."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
  
  
Later, around the campfire, the two were singing, much to the elves discust.  
  
"I must've died and gone to heaven  
Cos it was a quarter past eleven  
On a Saturday in 1999  
Right across from where I'm standing  
On the dance floor she was landing  
It was clear that she was from another time  
Like some baby Barbarella  
With the stars as her umbrella  
She asked me if I'd like to magnetise  
Do I have to go star-trekking  
Cos it's you I should be checking  
So she lazer beamed me with her cosmic eyes" Ana finished singing, and made musical noises.  
  
The girl, Lorianne continued. "She's just a cosmic girl  
From another galaxy  
My heart's at zero gravity  
She's from a cosmic world  
Putting me in ecstasy  
Transmitting on my frequency  
She's cosmic"  
  
I'm scanning all my radars  
We'll she said she's from a quasar  
Forty thousand million light years away  
It's a distant solar system  
I tried to phone but they don't list 'em  
So I asked her for a number all the same  
She said, step in my transporter  
So I can teleport ya  
All around my heavenly body  
This could be a close encounter  
I should take care not to flounder  
Sends me into hyperspace, when I see her pretty face  
  
She's just a cosmic girl  
From another galaxy  
My heart's at zero gravity  
She's from a cosmic world  
Putting me in ecstasy  
Transmitting on my frequency  
She's cosmic  
Sends me into hyperspace when I see her pretty face  
Sends me into hyperspace when I see her pretty face  
Sends me into hyperspace when I see her pretty face  
Sends me into hyperspace when I see her pretty face  
Sends me into hyperspace when I see her pretty face  
Sends me into hyperspace when I see her pretty face  
Sends me into hyperspace when I see her pretty face  
Sends me into hyperspace when I see her pretty face  
  
She's just a cosmic girl  
From another galaxy  
Transmitting on my frequency yeah cosmic, oh  
Can't you be my cosmic woman?  
I need you, I want you to be my cosmic girl  
For the rest of time!"  
  
"Be quiet!" A beautiful blonde she-elf snapped. She stood up. "Malfanaion. I need to speak with you. Now."  
  
To Ana's surprise, Figwit stood, and followed her. Arwen (who had snuck out, with Ana) came over to Ana.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
"What is it Jalinania?" Figwit crossed his arms.  
  
"You broke our engagement for that...humen?" She snapped. "I expected someone beautiful, or rich, or powerfull...but her?"  
  
Figwit glared at her. "Yes. Her. My love, and the bearer of my firstborn."  
  
"Her sister willinly slept with Orcs. She is the same. How can you be sure this humen is any better than her sister?" Jalinania asked, and added. "Those children she carrys are probally not yours."  
  
Figwit froze. "Don't you ever, ever dare to insult my bethrothed, or my friend, her sister. Never."  
  
"I dare, because I care about you! I would never sleep with orcs." Jalinania answered.  
  
"N'ndengin he." //Be silent women// Figwit growled.   
  
"N' lollie tuulo' nin vanimaer. Im sintlle irma nin vee'sai vee' im lle." //Do not deny yourself from my fair one. I know you desire me as much as I you.// She pulled him close to her.  
  
"I have nothing to deny." Figwit pushed her away and went back to Ana.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Ana smiled down on her mare, the gift from Lord Elrond. It was as pale as the mountian tops beside them, too spirted for Figwit's liking, and perfect for her. She'd named it Vanimar, elvish for beautiful.  
Nearby, the new girl, Lorianne gazed around.   
  
"Figwit?" Ana called to Figwit. "How far?"  
  
"Osto Laars." He answered.  
  
"Ana?" Lorianne moved her horse to Ana. "What did he say?"  
  
"Seven Laars. A laar is a thousand paces. So seven thousand paces." Ana groaned. "Too far."  
  
"You speak elvish?"  
  
"Not really." Ana laughed. "But we've found some...good times to practice..."  
  
Lori nodded. "Who are the elves here?"  
  
Ana pointed to a blond elf. "That is Lord Saelbeth. Over there is Lady Arewn, sneaking out, over there is Lady Jalinania, there Lord Hismie." SHe kept pointing out the elvish lords, and the few ladies. "It's a trip to Lorian, and a few elves alrernate from Lortherion to Rivendel, or Mirkwood."  
  
"Have you been to Mirkwood?"  
  
"No, never."   
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Ana lay down, her head resting on Figwit's lap, looking over peaceful Lorithion, Figwit was stroking her hair. She suddanly doubled over, as she felt stabbing pain in her chest.  
  
"Lirimaer?" He pulled her up. "Is it time?"  
  
"No!" Ana gasped. "Antonia's hurt! I felt the stab!"  
  
"What?" Figwit lifted the loose shirt over her belly, but could find no wounds.   
  
"We're twins Figwit." She gasped, holding one part of her stomach. "We share pain."  
  
Figwit looked at her in disbelif. "I've never once heard of this, not in three thousand years!"  
  
"It's rare, but twins are known to share pain." Ana stood up, and moved to the large canopy bed. She flopped down on it. "All we have to do is wait for Legolas to see her hurt, and help her."  
  
Figwit nodded. "Did you know tomorrow is Sheelala?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's an elvish holiday. All day elves play games, and play practial jokes on one another." Figwit kissed her hand.   
  
"Fantastic." Ana grinned. "I've got to start planning with Lori."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lirimaer: Lovely. 


	7. Part Five, Evermead rocks!

Disclaimer: I do own lots of stuff here, but Tolkins stuff remains that. His stuff.  
  
Wohooo!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As they approched the forest, Gimli pulled Antonia back.  
  
"Milady..."  
  
"Gimli, we are friends." Antonia inturrupred him, and he smiled. "You can call me Antonia or Toni."  
  
"Antonia, you were stabbed." Gimli stopped her inturruptian. "Why have you not told any of the others?"  
  
"I suppose I'll worry about it when we stop."  
  
Gimli looked up at her, frowning, and pulled the black cloak aside. Inside, it was wet, bloody, and a bit of a mess. The area around the wound was black. "The sword was poisened."  
  
Antonia pulled the black cloak over it. "It will be fine. Forget it."  
  
"Antonia we are friends." Gimli watched her sternly. "And so, I must do as a friend would. Aragorn! Legolas!"  
  
The elf and the man turned, and looked back.   
  
"Antonia here, hasn't told you something important." Gimli pulled the cloak back, and they stared.  
  
Antonia pulled it over again, glaring at Gimli. "Quote: By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorion."  
  
Aragorn stared at her, then whispered to each of the hobbits. They nodded and approched.  
  
"Uhh...I know four minture things shouldn't be scarey...but...you guys are freakly..."  
  
They nodded at each other, and jumped on her. Each grabbed a limb, and forced her to lie down.  
  
Legolas came, and sat behind her, his arm firmly around her shoulder. The other pulled up the top, so Aragorn could reach the wound.  
  
"Hey!" Antonia protested, as Aragorn started to clean it roughly. "You just make it hurt more!"  
  
Boromir watched, a apoligetic look on his face. Antonia glared at him, and kicked Sam.  
  
Aragorn looked up, and muttered to Legolas. "Ol zhah charnag, to'ryll lasse. Elg'cahl zhah wun ilta vlos." //It is deep, green leaf. Poison is in her blood.//  
  
Legolas kissed her neck. "Il zhah gareth, strider. Dos zhaun nindel 'zil al 'zil Usstan." //She is strong, strider. You know that as well as I.//  
  
Antonia jerked Pippin up off her leg. "No chocolate for you, buckaroo!"  
  
Aragorn nodded, and pulled out a flask. He poured it on her, and four hobbits went flying.  
  
"Owww! Hey! Basted! Don't ever, ever! Do that!"  
  
Aragorn ignored her, and pushed Kingsfoil in the wound. "To'ryll lasse, xun naut ori'gato ilta doeb d' dosst ml'aen." //Green leaf, do not let her out of your sight.//  
  
"Kampi'unus. Gaer zhah nau i'dol il orn ori'gato uns'aa au ilta maristo..." //Understood. There is no way she will let me near her tonight...// Legolas sighed, and Aragorn laughed.   
  
"Let's keep moving."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Antonia gripped Legola's hand tighly, as they walked through the beautiful woodland.   
  
Gimli walked, looking around. "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."  
  
Frodo stopped, looking spooked.   
  
"And are never seen again." Gimli finshed dramaticly.  
  
"Gimli..." Antonia warned lowly.   
  
Sam looked concirened at Frodo. "Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Gimli added. "Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."  
  
"The eyes of a hawk still in it's egg, and the ears of a dead, or deaf fox, obviously." Antonia muttered, and Legloas's mouth twitched in a smile.  
  
Elves appeared, circling them in a ring of loaded bows.  
  
Gimli stood back. "Oh..."  
  
Haldir looked over them smugly. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."  
  
Aragorn half-bowed. "Haldir of Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." //Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection.//  
  
Gimli called nervously from behind. "Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back."  
  
Haldir looked at them, and started his little speach. ""You cannot go back, Now you have come thus far, you must be brought before the Lord and the Lady. They shall judge you, to hold you, or to give you leave, as they will. You cannot cross the rivers again, and behind you now, there are secret sentinels that you cannot pass. You would be slain before you saw them."  
  
"Hey haldiy!" Antonia smiled, and hugged him. "Rumil, Orophin."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
The Fellowship followed Haldir up, to Galadriel & Celeborn. They appeared, in light and warmth, warming the company's frozen bodies.  
  
Celeborn looked over them slowly, in the pantient fashion of his kind. "Eight that there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."  
  
Galadriel looked over at Aragron, who looked up shakely, and nodded. "He has fallen into Shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all." She looked at Boromir, who started to shake. Antonia slipped him a piece of choccy.Galadriel took her eyes off him, and looked at Sam. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true."Galadriel looked into the air, as if seeing something they could not see. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace..."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Legolas took Antonia, to Galadriel, who sent her to be cleaned. As he approched her bathing area, Galadriel stopped him.  
  
"She is being cleaned up." She gently told him.   
  
"I have seen her naked before, Milady." He bowed his head, and Galadriel let him pass. He walked around the corner, and stopped dead, his breath gone.  
  
Antonia lay half-naked, a wound that was going blue streaching across her chest. Blood was constantly being wiped off her.  
  
"You did help, as much as it woukd seem otherwise." Galadriel reasuured him.  
  
Legolas watched her face twist in pain, as a elf healer poured achohol on it.  
  
Galadriel gave him a silver jug, and a shot glass. The jug was filled with Evermead. "I belive you should return in a while."  
  
Legolas only nodded, and walked off numbley.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Legolas returned to the fellowship, with his silver jug of Evermead. "A lament for Gandalf."  
  
Pippin asked from the tree shelter. "What do they say about him?"  
  
Legolas looked around, all his sorrow, greif and pain in his eyes. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Ana, followed by Lori, rushed to where Antonia lay, sleeping. Galadriel left them alone.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Legolas." She muttered, as she saw the angry black wound, packed with healing herbs.  
  
"Not if I get to him first..." Antonia muttered. "Hey Ana."  
  
"Hey Toni." Ana grinned. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Drunk." Antonia answered, opening her eyes. "How about you?"  
  
"Fat." Ana answered. "The babies are due soon."  
  
Antonia gave her a small smile. "I didn't forget. Who's this?"  
  
"Lori this is my twin Antonia. Antonia, this is Lori. She's from our world. But a different part of the world! Can you belive it?"  
  
"Hello!" Lori grinned.   
  
"She's crazy like us." Ana patted Lori's shoulder. "It must be a requirement to get here."  
  
Lori took a seat next to Antonia, and Ana walked around her, and lay on Antonia's good side. "We have to work on this sharing pain thing."  
  
"Yes. And how to pay Legolas back..." Antonia's eyes lit up. "I have the perfect idea. How long are we staying here?"  
  
"Knowing elves, and their hate of rushing, a while." Ana answred. "I've been kinda bored, but you get used to the idea of not having to rush."  
  
"And you have Figwit to play with..."  
  
Ana grinned. "That too. Thank god for 69ers, let me tell you now."  
  
Antonia groaned. "Didn't need to know..."  
  
"Yes you did!" Ana laughed. "Perfect for the couple expecting a child."  
  
"Ana! Shut up!" Lori glared, grinning. "I didn't need to know!"  
  
Ana just laughed. "You'll both thank me later."  
  
"I don't even have my own elf yet!" Lori threw a piece of popcorn (they'd taught the elves how to make popcorn!) at Ana.  
  
"I'm working on it..." Ana answered, throwing it back.  
  
A healer came in, and started to gently replace the herbs, with new ones, dipped in achahol. Antonia grimiced, as she felt them burn. The healer helped her sit, and helped her pull on a jacket over the small top, that came up over her stomach.  
  
"It will be cold soon." The elf explained. "And I hear, a rather worried male prince, is waiting to see you."  
  
"Goody." Antonia replyed without entusiasium.  
  
"He tells me to tell you that he has an urgent matter to discuss with you." The elf contuinued. "Shall I let him in?"  
  
Antonia rolled her eyes. "Fine. He has five minites."  
  
Ana pulled Lori behind a screen.  
  
Legolas came in, looking sheepish. "I'm so sorry melamin. I had to help them..."  
  
"You let Aragorn pour acholol on my wound! It hurt even more!"   
  
"Yes." Legolas kneeled. "I came to beg your forgivness."  
  
Antonia watched as he kneeled.   
  
"Please, my love. Forgive me." Legolas kissed her hand. "I... was planning on asking you something tonight. If you will let me."  
  
Antonia kneeled in front on him, and kissed him. "I'm not angry, just sore. Very sore. Ask away."  
  
"Marry me, in Mirkwood, after the war of the Ring." Legolas looked up, with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Antonia smiled. "You fool. You didn't have to ask." She kissed him. "I would always say yes to those eyes."  
  
"What eyes?" Legolas looked a little surprised, but laughed. "Galdraiel saw it in her mirror. But I had to ask you if you wanted it first..."  
  
Ana, who'd been watching, launched herself at Legolas. "I love you!" She gripped him around the legs, sticking her belly inbetween them, and Lori gripped his waist.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Antonlia lay back.  
  
"You will not help me, will you?" Legolas asked, trying to shake them off.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Not even if I share a jug of Evermead with you?"  
  
"What is Evermead?"  
  
"The elven mead. Better than any drink in Middle Earth."  
  
Ana and Lori unattched themselves, and plonked themselves on the bed. "We're staying."  
  
"Fine. Want me to go get Figwit?" Legolas sighed.   
  
"Yes! And Boromir." Ana answered, and Lori looked at her curiously.   
  
Legolas walked off, a little overwhelmed.  
  
"They will be here for a while..."  
  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Ana escaped! She grinned, stumbled, and almost fell of the edge of the balcony, but Haldir stepped in the way. No, she hadn't been drinking...but they all had been.  
Haldir picked up the heavly Pregnant girl.  
  
"Ana..."  
  
"What?" She shrugged. "I'm heavy in the front. I can't help it."  
  
"So you are not drunken?" Haldir breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried...you smell of wine."  
  
"I'm not that stupid..." Ana sighed. "I wish I could try the Evermead though..."  
  
"Evermead?!" Haldir's head snapped up. "Excuse me..." He ran up to the room, leaving a bewildered Ana standing there.  
  
"Okay..."   
  
Ana walked down the stairs, and bumped into the pretty blonde elf, Jalinania.  
  
"Sorry." She shrugged. "This stomach gets in the way of everything."  
  
Jalinania smirked at her. "Yes. Yes it does." She drove a knife into Ana's stomach, twice, and Ana fell down crying out in pain. "And now, it won't anymore. Malfanaion is mine, and always will be." Jalinania walked off, leaving Ana lying there.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Galdrial rushed into the healing chamber. Ana had been put asleep with a sleeping draught, and the healers worked to free the twins, from the ripped womb.  
  
"Who did this." She spoke coldly to one, who shrugged.   
  
"She was found on the staircase, the knife still in her. No-one was around."  
  
Galadriel pulled on a apron, and moved to Ana's side. One quick stroke, and she was inside Ana.  
  
"Milady..."  
  
"Ana can be healed. We have to worry about the children." Galdrail pulled out one of the twins, who started wiggling in her hands. She smiled. "It's a little girl...quick! Clean and clothe her!"   
  
Galadrial pulled out the other one. It's arm hung loosly from a few bits of skin, and it's skin was pale. A healer grabbed the little one, cut off the useless arm, and started to apply pressure to the wound.   
  
"Will it live?" Galdrail asked the healer, who looked up.   
  
"He was the bigger of the two...possibly." The healer sighed. "He has been blessed by luck so far, prehaps the Valar will be merciful and allow him to live."  
  
Galdrial nodded, and sat down. She was shaking, and a healer offered her a drink of Berdruskan. She sipped, and the very acholaic black wine burned warmth into her.  
Nearby the little girl started crying, as the healer massaged her roughly, to get the blood flowing. Over on the bed, Ana was being tended to, the wounds packed with herbs and cloth.  
  
"The baby girl has strong lungs." Celeborn came in, and sat next to Galdrail. "It is Sheelala now."  
  
"Ana's twins were born on the day of practial jokes, and games." Galdrial smiled weakly. "How appropprate."  
  
"Let us hope, she and her son live to practice the tradition of Sheelala." Celeborn took her hand. "But now, we should look into your mirror. Prehaps it will revel the attacker. Should we tell Lord Malfanaion now?"  
  
"Nay, I am afraid he has been drinking Evermead for a good while now. I gave it to Prince Legolas, in the hope that he would not worry over Antonia's wounds, and Lord Malfanaion was allowed much of it."  
  
They stood, and started to the Mirror.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Part Six

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Early next morning, Figwit woke up, to the feelings of arms...arms? He got up, and found Antonia had mistaken him for Legolas. He smiled, she was beautiful too...but not as beautiful as Ana. She could never be.  
He looked around the room. There, was Arwen and Aragorn, looking very content in each other's arms. Boromir had fallen for Lori, and she had fallen asleep on his lap. The night before, he walked around after her for over a hour, quoteing love poems, and singing love songs. And on the floor, with a dark haired she-elf, was Haldir. Legolas was gone, but he suspected he'd probally woken with someone attached to him as well.  
  
But Ana was not there. Figwit walked outside, and bumped into Jalinania. She smiled, and hugged him.  
  
"Cormamin lindua ele lle" //My heart sings to see thee.//  
  
"Begone." He started off.  
  
"Oh, if your looking for Ana, she stabbed herself with a knife. I hear she is close to death." Jalinania called. "Terribly sad really."  
  
A cold chill went through Figwit, and he hurried away, towards their chambers. Galadriel stood waiting there for him.  
  
"Lord Malfanaion." She took his arm. "Come with me please."  
  
His heart sank as they approched the healer's hall. In a private room, Ana lay, her golden hair spread around her pale face. Two cribs were in the room, a healer sat by one, the otherone was unattended.  
  
"Celon! The boy needs attending." Galdrial shooed her away from the crib, and she went back to the other one.  
  
Figwit peered in slowly, fearing what he would see. To his relif, a little baby lay there, newborn and weak, but alive.   
  
"Your firstborn, a little girl." Galdriel picked her up, and gave her to her father. "Blessed to be alive, after Ana's attack."  
  
"Attacked? Jalinania told me she did it herself..." Figwit trailed off, as the little girl's hand curled around his finger.  
  
"Lady Jalinania told you a lie Figwit." Legolas came in, from a back room. He came over, and traced the girl's pointed ears, smiling. "Antonia was mumbling about her stomach being stabbed again, so I came here for painkilling herbs. I thought it was Antonia, but she must have felt it."  
  
Figwit collapsed in the chair beside Ana, and stared at his daughter. "My daughter...she isn't hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There were twins..."  
  
Galdrail nodded. "The boy is here. But he was hurt..."  
  
Figwit lay the baby next to its still mother, and walked slowly to the other crib. A little boy, missing a arm, lay there, pale and still, like his mother.  
  
"A boy..." He breathed, and smiled as it yawned.  
  
"He should heal in time, but lack a arm for the rest of his life."  
  
"It is a small price to pay." Figwit looked back to Ana. "And Ana?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
Legolas walked out, as Figwit lay next to her, the baby girl on his chest. He looked up at her. "My iell." //My daughter//  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Antonia ran, her wound forgotten, as fast as she could to the healers hall, followed by Lori and Legolas.  
Figwit hadn't moved. He looked up and smiled sadly.   
  
"No movement as of yet." He answered Antonia's questian before she could ask it. "I was thinking Isilme-wilwarin for the girl. Do you think Ana would like it?"  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"Moonlight Butterfly."  
  
"She'll love it." Antonia sat next to Ana, and took a cool hand in hers. She remembered how once, Ana had done this as she lay, dead to the world. Lori sat in front of her, and took the other hand. "Lori?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"For tradition sake, we have some work to do today." Antonia stood. "Ana will kill us if we don't do something."  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reveiwer Poll:  
  
Should Ana die?  
  
Should the boy die? 


	9. Part Seven, let the games begin!

Dicclaimer:   
I owen the dagger. Is that good? But not much else, im afraied. Not even Lori!  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Figwit felt Ana stir beside him, and sat up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled as she saw him.  
  
"I was so worried." He murmemered, taking her hand, and pressing her fingers to his lips. "Melamin, what happened?"  
  
She frowned at that, and tried to sit up. "My babies! She stabbed my babies!"  
  
Figwit placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, and pushed her down. "Who did? Ana. Who touched you?"  
  
"That snobby elf."  
  
"And her name?"  
  
"She was the one who talked to you before...I think." Ana answered. Before Figwit could think about her words, her eyes looking around, and seeing the two cribs. "I want to see my babies. Now."  
  
Figwit picked her up gently, kissing her forehead. He took her to the little girl.  
  
"She's not hurt..." Ana smiled and reached down.  
  
Figwit then took her to the boy, who's skin was less pale than before. Ana struggled.   
  
"Right. She's dead." Ana got down, and started for the door. Figwit pulled her back.  
  
"It isn't too bad."  
  
"Our son has lost a arm! He's a half-elf, but can't use a bow! How is that 'Isn't too bad'?" Ana asked.  
  
Figwit made Ana lie on the bed, and brought each of the twins over. He lay the girl in her arms, and held the boy. "It isn't too bad, because we all survived. The attacker failed."  
  
He smiled, and kissed Ana, slowly. "And soon we can make love as we used to."  
  
"Oh goody." Ana smiled. "But first, I rip out that girl's hair, pull of every one of her fingernails, cut off a arm, wax her without mercy..."  
  
Figwit wrapped a arm around her. "And before that, you need to learn how to breastfeed two at once."  
  
"You learn to breastfeed, I'll go hunting." Ana grinned. "How's Toni?"  
  
"Off, making sure the tradition of Sheelala is kept."  
  
"Ahh..." Ana looked at the twins in their laps, and laughed. "More twins to the family. Mom will want to meet you, you know. And dad."  
  
"Oh Varda..." Figwit breathed out. "I was hoping there was no father. He will not like me. I got you pregnant."  
  
Ana nodded. "He'll probally want you castrated."  
  
Figwit just groaned. "If I marry you in your world, will he forgive me?"  
  
"You'd come to my world?"  
  
"Of course!" Figwit laughed, at her expression. "Did you think I'd keep you here?"  
  
"No, but..." Ana trailed off. She ran her finger over the little girl's face, and ears. "She has your ears."  
  
"So does the boy." Figwit took her hand in his. "But they have your nose."  
  
"They'll be wanting plastic sergary in twenty years time." Ana sighed dramaticly.   
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Antonia picked up the paintbrush, and Lori, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Merry held down Boromir. Dipping it in the henna, she started to paint swirls and love hearts on his face. The five tied him up.   
  
"We'll be back in a few hours." Lori told him grinning. "We have more pray to find."  
  
The six ran off, and bumped into Aragorn. Again, the same thing happened, and another man was left, tied on the ground, this one with teddy bears and fish all over his arms, legs and face. Moving on, they found Gimli.  
  
They pinned him, but he looked up at them.   
  
"Ahhh. Never had I seen a lady as beautiful as you." He looked straight at Lori. She froze, backed off, and ran, the other five following. His laughter could be heard from far away.  
  
"Ok...no more dwarfs." Lori called, from behind.   
  
"Hmm. Your right. Group meeting!" Antonia called, and they sat on the grass. "Frodo. First things, first. Feeling better?"  
  
Frodo grinned. "Nope. Lets get some more...then maybe I'll think about it."  
  
Antonia nodded. "Pippin? Have you got the popcorn?"  
  
Pippin held up a bag of cold popcorn.  
  
Antonia smiled. "Merry, Sam the hair dye?"   
  
Merry and Sam help up two waterguns each, filled with purple hairdye.  
  
"Lori, how's the innocent puppy dog look?"  
  
A look from Lori, and all four hobbits sighed and patted her head.  
  
"Ok. Lori, how's the lippy?"  
  
Lori put on bright red lippy, and nodded. "It's on."  
  
"Inspectian!"  
  
The five lined up. All were wearing green, and had black paint smuged on their cheeks and nose. Lori's lips were now bright red.  
  
"Lets hunt elves."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Legolas walked along the long winding path, and came across Boromir. Releasing him, he noticed the artwork that had been stained into his skin.   
  
"Antonia...hobbits...Lori..." Boromir spoke shakely. "On the loose..."  
  
Legola's eyes widened. "No..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"We must find Aragorn."   
  
Boromir held his head in his hands. "Too late. They got him."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Leoglas, Boromir and Aragorn walked quietly down the path, passing victams. A elf with purple hair. A elf with lipstick marks on his cheeks. A elf covered in popcorn.  
  
"We're on the right trail." Boromir whispered. "They'll be close."  
  
"Now, what we have to do, is slowly approch them. No sudden movements, it will aragavate them more..." Aragorn whispered. "Boromir, you...Boromir?"  
  
He was gone.  
  
Legolas spun around to Aragorn. He'd vanished too, the stick lieing on the ground. "Strider? Wit?"  
  
"Hey Legolas." Lori called. "WHat's wrong?"  
  
"Yea, Legolas." Antonia called from behind him.  
  
The hobbits circled him, and all six attacked.  
  
Lori gripped him around the waist and started to stick lipstick kisses all over him. The hobbits started to stuff popcorn down his tunic. Antonia came up to him.  
  
"Are you scared?" She whispered in his ear, and he nodded. "Not scared enough."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ohh! Thankyou Lori! Just got ur reveiws then! :) I love the piccy of Legolas and Boromir hugging on the stairs. It cracked me up!  
  
  
No garrentees of Ana or the boy living yet! A warning... 


	10. Part Eight, Legolas is tied to the bed!

Disclaimer: Don't own Tolkin's mind. Sorry!  
  
Mythrandiel :Freaky, I was about to upload this, as I got the review! Wow...I'm not sure about where Figwit came from, he is from the councial. I think he is a Tolkin inventian, as are the rest of the councial members.  
  
DarkChylde: I love ur username! cool as. (sorry if other reviewers like them, i dont)  
  
Lori: Had enough kissing Leggy yet? We can organise more...  
  
Moo & Telboriel: Alright, alright, I won' let them die. Damm.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Legolas stared up at Lori and Antonia. He was half-naked, and tied up to the bed.  
  
"Sheelala is a day of games as well as practial jokes, right?" Antonia asked, smirking as he shivered as she ran her fingernails down his chest. "We have some games..."  
  
Lori grinned, and pulled out a texta. Legolas stared at the black thing. She slowly, teaslinly started to draw something on his chest.   
  
"That we're going to play." Lori finshed. Legolas felt goosebumps as the texta slowly moved across his skin.  
  
Lori pulled out her walkman, and the speakers, as Antonia lay out something on the ground.   
  
"And, you can only watch." Antonia stood up, and licked from his neck, up to his ear. "Sorry, melamin."  
  
Lori pulled out a little yellow thing, and placed it on Legolas's chest. One spin of it, and she smiled.  
  
It's lucky I bought Twister." She muttered to Antonia. "Should I get the hobbits, Aragorn, Arwen and Boromir?"  
  
"Yep."   
  
Lori left, and Legolas looked pleadinly at Antonia.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked.  
  
Antonia sat on his chest, leaned down, and kissed him long and hard. "Why?" She breathed huskly. "Don't you enjoy this?" Antonia licked and kissed his ears.  
  
"Oh, melamin..." He moaned, and she laughed, got off, and sat next to him. "Don't do this..."  
  
"Do what?" She asked innacently. "I only kissed you." She licked her lips slowly, as he watched.  
  
"Please! Toni!" Legolas begged, and struggled.   
  
Aragorn, Boromir, Arwen, the hobbits, and Lori came back in. They all smirked at how aroused he'd become, and sat around him.  
  
"Right people." Lori turned on the cd player, and tecno pumped out of the speakers, to the hobbits, the elves and Aragorn's amazement. "Don't worry, it's one of the wonders of our world."  
  
"So, what are we going to play tonight?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Firstly twister. Then truth or dare. Finally, we can play seperate...." Lori broke off, as Boromir winked at her. "Group games."  
  
"What's twister?" Pippin asked, and was inturrupted by Haldir, Rumil, Gimli and Orphion, coming in, with two bottles each of something.  
  
"Ahhh. Our drink has arrived." Antonia smiled, and pointed to a table in the corner.   
  
Lori explained the rules, and they all laughed, as the hobbits boucined up and down. "Four people at a time can play. Who's first?"  
  
"Me!" Pippin yelled, followed by Merry.  
  
"I will." Rumil nodded.  
  
"And me." Arwen laughed.   
  
"Right. Spin this, over the markings on Legola's tummy." Antonia demenstrated.  
  
"Strider! Help me, friend! Arwen? Please?" Legolas called, as Pippin spinned the yellow thing.  
  
Aragorn took a crystal goblet of Saerloonnain Glowfire wine, and shook his head. "Sorry, friend."  
  
Arwen just laughed, and spinned, the thing on his stomach. "Maybe later in the evening, Legolas."  
  
Antonia took a large gulp of Berdruskan Dark, to Leoglas's horror.   
  
"Aragorn! Stop her! You don't want her drunk!" He called.  
  
"Let's start playing." Antonia finshed the drink, and refilled it.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Galdrial came across the room hours later, and watched as Aragorn and Arwen walked off, a box of something in their hand. Antonia lay next to tied up Legolas, passed out, Lori had long vanished with Boromir, Gimli had gone to sleep where the fellowship's quarters were, The hobbits sat in a corner drinking ale, Haldir, Rumil and Orphian had dissapered with a bottle of Clarry.  
She shooed the hobbits away, untied Legolas, and smiling left Antonia to Legolas, with a glass of anidote to the hangover, and the cleaning herbs for the wound apparently forgotten in her chest.  
  
Legolas slowly undressed the top half, and started to dress the wounds. Berdruskan Dark was a heavy sweet, burning almost black wine, with high achohol content, and she'd had enough to pass out untill the following night.  
His hand traced over the edge of the skin, burned permatly black for life, from the poision. He still blamed himself for not being there to help her, but admired Gimli for being there for her.   
He looked out the window, and reconised Jalinania, riding for Rivendel, followed by other horse riders. 


	11. Part Nine

Disclaimer: All tolkins stuff is just that. tolkins stuff.  
  
  
  
I changed some things in the last chapter, so this one would make sence. Just a warning...  
  
  
*Ana walks over, smiling. 'I get to be the damsell in distress this time! How about that...'*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Figwit woke, his head stiff and heavey. Like he'd been drugged. Looking around, something was wrong. No-one was beside him. Not the little boy, Uueanor, or the little girl, Isilme-wilwarin, or Ana.   
He sat up, his head spinning. He could remember falling asleep, with the twins in between them. Then nothing.  
  
"Ana?" He got up, and nearly fell over. Steadying himself, he held onto the wall, and went outside. "Hello?"  
  
The healers were fast asleep, a sweet, strong scent in the air. Figwit breathed it in, realisation set in to what it was, and he collapsed asleep, before he could call for help.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
Legolas opened the door to the healing quarters, and smelt the sweet smell drift past him, to outside. He shook his dizzy head, and looked inside. Healers, were sleeping, Figwit was collapsed on the floor, near the open door to his room.  
  
"Wit?" Legolas called. "Wit! Wake up!"  
  
Legolas took a deep breath, and went inside. He dragged Figwit out, into the fresh air.  
  
A few moments later, Figwit woke coughing. He looked up at Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Sleeping powder in the air. Ana, and the twins wern't in the room."  
  
Legolas looked up, as the healers inside started to stir. "I'll get help. Stay here."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Ana woke up, in a daze. Her hands and feet were bound, and she was beneath a tree. A camp was nearby, and...orcs...and that elf woman. Holding her babies.  
  
"Don't touch them!" Ana yelled, and the woman stood, gave the babies to a orc, and came over.  
  
She kicked Ana hard. "Don't ever raise your voice to me Nadorhuan."  
  
"Auta miqula orqu!" //Go kiss a orc!// Ana snapped.  
  
"Amin feuya ten' lle." //You discust me.// The elvish woman spat on her. She called to the orcs, and one stood.   
  
Ana watched in horror as he got up, and approched her, a long blade in his hand. She started shaking, and the elven woman laughed.   
  
"You see, I will return with one baby. I will be the hero, and you...you will be the mother who tried to run away with the babies, and got one killed." The elvish womon smirked. "I failed to win Elrond. But this time I will not fail."  
  
The orc picked up Ana and carried her into the woods. He took the knife, and cut off the clothes, with one swift strike.  
As he forced himself into her, she heard the long wail of a baby mix in with her scream, and then nothing. She passed out.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
The fellowship stood on the bank. It was time to leave, and Galdriael was presenting gifts. Antonia's mind was far away from it though, on Ana. Figwit was long gone, with Haldir, Rumil and Orphion to find her and the babies. Antonia knew it wasn't alright. She'd felt pain, and sorrow. So much...sorrow...  
Galdrial inturrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Antonia." She gently probed. "Your gift is this." She pushed a sword, and light chainmail into Antonia's hands. "It was made by our smiths, to keep you safe."  
  
Antonia got numbly in the boat, in front of Legolas. She still didn't think it was right for her to leave but...  
Legolas gently stroked her hair, from behind.   
She looked over, at Lori in the boat with two hobbits and Boromir.   
  
"Melamin." Legolas whispered to her, and pulled her back against him. "Figwit will find her."  
  
Antonia didn't answer.   
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
They stopped that night. No statures, no kings of old. Antonia breathed a sigh of relief. She sat inbetween Boromir and Legolas, Lori on the otherside.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Legolas wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Tired." Antonia answered, resting on his chest. "I need to sleep."  
  
Legolas nodded, and whispered to her in elvish, until she fell asleep.  
  
Aragorn came, and kneeled in front of him. "Xun dos talinth il zhal'la inbal doer?" //Do you think she should have come?//  
  
"Il ssrig'luinen ssinssriggin da'rex nin. Il gumash naut tlu zet wun l' lorulmen." //She needs loving arms now. She could not be left in the woods.//  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
Jalinania nodded in satafaction.   
The last orc kneeled down over Ana, and ran his fingers down the lenght of her torso, leaving scratch marks. She, like many times before tried to resist, but he simly turned her over, and raped her analenly. Her screams were music to Jalinania's ears. The orc sprayed up into her bowls, and got up in satasfaction.  
  
"I thought orcs had more in them." Jalinania scorned, and the orc laughed cruely.  
  
"We do."  
  
"Well, go on then. Distroy her."  
  
The orc laughed again, and gripped Jalinania's wrists. "There is another female here."  
  
"We had a deal!" Jalinania struggled, as he pushed her down, ripping off her clothing.  
  
"Orcs don't make deals with elves." The orc sneered, and bit into her neck, and thrusting into her. He pinning her arms under her, and looked up, as she screamed. "Orcs ravage them." 


	12. Part Ten, Old McValar had a goose!

Disclaimer: Need I repet myself? Grr.  
  
Lori: We'll see about Legolas...^_^  
  
That person that ive forgottn who u are: Your right about puntucation, and spelling is bad too...its the end of my school year( only one year to go!) im kinda out of puntuation and spelling juice..for now..  
  
  
*The auther dances around, cackaling. 'Jalinania got what she desrved! Jalinania got what she deserved!' She stops, and adds. 'Or did she?'*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Figwit, Orphion, Rumil and Haldir found the orc's camp easily, after folling Jalinania's tracks, that were overtaken by orc tracks.   
Quickly, the band of orcs were killed by the elves's expert hands.  
  
"Malfanaion! Help me!" Jalinania cried out, watching as he guestered to Rumil to tend to her.  
  
Figwit followed another trail into the woods, and found Ana circled up in a ball, in her own blood. He wrapped her in his clock, and whispered to her.  
  
"Ana, melamin. What happened?"   
  
She looked up, her eyes frightant. "That girl brought us here...she killed a baby...she wanted you."  
  
Figwit's eyes widened. "Shhh.."  
  
"No..." Ana shook her head. "She said something about her failing to get elrond, so she wanted you."  
  
Haldir came over, and he placed Ana in his arms. "Take her back to Lothloiran."  
  
Figwit looked around, and found his twins. Looking down at them, he fell to the ground, and started to sob, while he coughed up bile. The little girl had been raped, where the little boy was perfectly fine. He stood, in anger, and approched Jalinania.  
  
"This is what you wanted?" He spoke slowly, anrly, and she trembled. "One child dead. The other armless. You think that would win my love?"  
  
"I didn..."  
  
"Orphian, Rumil tie her up, and take her to the cells in Lothlorion." Figwit snapped, and they nodded. Their elvish hearing must have heard Ana. "Lord Elrond, and his sons will be happy to speak to you about his wife."  
  
She started to protest, but they gagged her. Figwit wrapped up the little girl, gently, and placed her in his pack. Holding his little boy, he started back to Lothlorion.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Lori gripped Boromir's hand tightly that night, as he stared dreamaly at Frodo's chest. No, no brests there. A ring.  
  
"Boromir." She turned his head towards her. "Fight it."  
  
He smiled, and kissed her, his facial hair tingling on her skin. "I try."  
  
Lori rolled her eyes. "Try harder. I'm warning you, everytime you..."   
  
Boromir broke her off, with his gentle kiss.  
  
"Try..."  
  
Anther kiss.  
  
"to..."  
  
Boromir laughed, and kissed her long and hard. "What?"  
  
"Nothing...keep going..."  
  
"Get a room!" Antonia called. "Some of us are trying to eat here!"  
  
The hobbits burst out laughing, as Lori tried to give them a offended look.  
  
"Toni?"  
  
"Yes Pippin?"  
  
"Do you have mushrooms where you come from?"  
  
"No, Pippin."  
  
Pippin's face fell.  
  
"There are no mushrooms in my mothers womb. Only eggs." Antonia poked her tounge out, as he glared.  
  
Legolas kissed Antonia's hand. He led her away a little bit. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Antonia nodded. "I feel tired, worn out, sad, but better. There's no more sharp pains in my tummy." She smiled. "Do you think they've found Ana?"  
  
"Most likley. She isn't known for her stealth." Legolas pulled Antonia into his lap.   
  
"Get a room!" Lori called from Boromir's lap.  
  
Pippin was whispering to Merry. They got up, and tackled Lori to the ground, then tackled Antonia off Legolas's lap.  
  
"No sex while we're around!"  
  
Antonia stood up, her hands on her hips. "Pip, do you even know what sex is?"  
  
Pippin answered quickly. "Of course I do!" He looked a little uncertian.  
  
"You don't look like you do." Lori joined Antonia.  
  
"I do!"  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"When a man pees in a woman." Pippin answered, and the two started laughing.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Okay...." Antonia's face turned to Legolas, who was laughing. "Don't you get any ideas..."  
  
They sat Pippin down on a log, and started to explain to him the birds and the bees.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
  
Ana circled up in the huge armchair, with the little boy in her arms, drinking as much mead as she could find.   
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Antonia stumbled over to Aragorn. "Legolas! I love you!"  
  
"I'm not Legolas!" Aragorn pushed her away. She looked confused, but looked over to Boromir.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Boromir paniced, and stumbled backwards. Legolas grabbed her, and she glared at him.  
  
"Let go of me, Gandy." She looked at Gimli. "Legolas! Help me! Gandy got back from the hole early, and won't let me go!"  
  
"Who gave her acohaol?"  
  
Gimli pulled out his flask, and found it was empty. "It appars she found mine."  
  
"And we have no hangover medicine!" Lori added. "We're all doomed."  
  
Antonia giggled. "Doomed. Your all doomed. Esspecialy you..." Lori clamped her hand over Antonia's mouth.  
  
Legolas pulled her down, and sat next to her. "Oh Valar..."  
  
"Old Mc Valar had a farm! Ee ey ee ey oh! and on thar farm he had some geese! ee ey ee ey oh!" Antonia started to sing. 


	13. Part Eleven, I can too swim!

Disclaimer: Don't own these fantastic charactors! :| not yet, at least....mmmmwwwwaaahhhaaa!!!!  
  
Note: Credit to Metelica, and Teckno heads. (All readers, you have to listen to 'I wanna be a hippy') It's what Lori and Antonia sing, and it's a pretty funky song :)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Antonia woke up, and wished she hadn't. Pippin lay sprawled across her legs, Legolas was behind her, and...was that Merry drooling on her arm! She got up, kicked Legolas, kicked Merry, and stomped off, in discust. Hobbit spit! Ewww... Antonia jumped in the water fully clothed, and started to swim around.  
  
"Antonia?" The voice came like swords into her brain.  
  
"Shhh!" Antonia hissed, and dived under the water. She swam, slowly, enjoing herself in the cool river waters.   
  
Suddanly, strong arms pulled her upward. Legolas looked into her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Piss off!" Antonia growled, shook him off, and dived under again. His hands found her and forced her up.  
  
"Are you trying to drown?" Legolas asked, and she raised a eyebrow.  
  
"No." Antonia kicked him. "I can swim."  
  
Leaving him looking bewildered, she dived under, and surfaced far away. He followed, but Antonia just laughed, and swam off.  
  
"Come back!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" She yelled back. "I have a headache!"  
  
Legolas sighed, and went back up to the camp. Merry was boiling water, and getting breckfast ready. Aragorn was snoring, Frodo was sitting looking haunted as usual, Pippin had curled up around his pack, Merry was now drolling on Pippin's legs, Gimli was looking bored. Lori and Boromir had vansished, for 'firewood'.   
He took a seat next to Sam, and helped him start breckfast. Today would be warm, thankfully. Antonia wouldn't be cold, wet and hungover, just hungover. And probally splashing him and Gimli with water. He idley thought he should probally tell her that Dwarfs were scared of water...but if he did, she'd probally torment Gimli by rocking the boat...no. Not a good idea.  
Antonia came back, and lay in the sunlight, like a cat. He smiled, letting his eyes run over her. She was so beautiful...and his. Legolas smiled warmly.   
She came over, and took his hand in hers. He traced the veins with his fingers. To his delight, goosebumps popped up on her skin, at his touch, and she rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"I know how to deal with hangovers now." He whispered to her, softly.  
  
"It's about time." She whispered back, nuzzling his neck. "But I cannot promaice that I won't splash Gimli, or rock the boat if he speaks too loudly."  
  
Legolas pulled back, and stared at her. "How did..."  
  
Antonia smiled. "Remember? I know many things about these people."  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her hair. "Oh? What do you know about me?"  
  
Antonia frowned. "You become good friends, and sail to the undieing lands together..."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I don't know..." She whispered. "I know nothing of any love of yours."'  
  
Legolas nodded. "Then you shall know. There was only you, and a she-elf, who captured my heart."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She...changed." Pain lay in the depths of his voice, and she kissed him. "She was not what I loved."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Lord Elrond's gaze fell over the cowering she-elf. She lay in a corner, in ragged garments.  
  
"First Celebrian, and now this." He gave a dangerous whisper. "A child dead, two attemped killings, and a wounded family."  
  
"But I didn't..."  
  
"No more!" Elrond snapped. "I let you go once. I let myself belive you changed, once. No more. You are lucky my sons have not come, they have hunted orcs since Celebrian's torture, simiply for revenge. You will remain in the dungans here. For the rest of your life."  
  
Jalanaina whimpered.   
  
"Ana, come here child." Elrond led Ana out of the shadows, holding her son. "Ana and her son will now inherit all your belonings, and hereby on, your title as Lady of Elrond's house, is now stripped."  
  
Jalanaina stared at the boy, noticing the one arm. Before, he'd been tightly wrapped for warmth.  
  
"You did this. A half-elf boy, nevering beable to learn the bow and arrow." Ana snapped. "Do you honestly think Figwit would have loved you? After how you maniplated Legolas into loving you, so Elrond wouldn't condem you then?" Ana nodded. "I know about that too. Pathetic."  
  
Elrond took the boy, and led Ana out.   
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Elrond hugged Ana when they got out, smiling. "There are other things Elves excell in."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Figwit is a healer, and a musiction as well as being skilled with the dagger." Elrond took her arm.  
  
"Elrond?"  
  
"Yes Ana?"  
  
"Figwit and I would like to know if you would become Uueanor's godfather."  
  
Elrond smiled again. "Of course!"   
  
"So, what exactuly do we inherit off that bitch?"  
  
"Oh...a estate in Rivendel, a home in Lorien..." Elrond wrapped a arm around her. "Enough for you, Lady Ana, and Lord Figwit to live happily ever after, with their son who will execel in healing like his father."  
  
"Sounds good." Ana grinned. "Can I torture her? Wax her? Put bubble gum in her hair?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Later that day, Antonia had been forced to sit behind Frodo, Gimli had been getting so upset about the water. Antonia's hungover had numbed into a headache, so she was unsually happy.  
She noticed how worried Frodo was getting, and started singing softly.  
  
"So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters  
  
never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters  
  
trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters  
  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know  
  
so close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters  
  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know  
  
never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters  
  
trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters  
  
never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know  
  
so close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
no nothing else matters"  
  
Frodo smiled at her gratefully, and relaxed slightly. Aragorn nodded to Legolas, who smiled proudly, at Antonia.  
Lori laughed, and started singing her own song.  
  
"I want to be a hippy!  
  
I want to be a hippy!" Antonia started adding the background. They kept going, laughing.  
  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Boromir kissed Lori tenderly. "My father will love you."  
  
Lori sighed. "I'm sure he will."  
  
"Then why the long face?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
"I don't like knowing the future." She answered. "It sucks."  
  
"Does the fellowship fail?"  
  
Lori smiled through her tears. "You will know soon enough, my love."  
  
Boromir sighed. "It does, dosnt it?"  
  
Lori ran her fingers through his hair gently. "Do you doubt Frodo?"  
  
"No...and yes." Boromir admited. "I belive I could control the ring...it would be an assest..."  
  
"To evil." Lori finshed. "Look at yourself! Obsessed by a ring that caused so much pain!"  
  
"But I could control it!" Boromir snapped, and sighed. "I want to protect my people. And your people, if you will have me."  
  
"Boromir..." She whispered. "We can never get married."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm young! I don't want to start popping out the grandkids yet!" Lori smiled at his expression. "And in my world, it would be hard for you to learn how to live."  
  
"That's not the real reason Lori."  
  
"It's part of the reason..."   
  
"I'm sure, I could handle your world. How hard could it be?"  
  
Lori smirked. "You have no idea..."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
The day had arived.   
  
Legolas and Aragorn could hear the cries of the Orcs. After rowing for some time, they came to two tall statues, one on either side of the of the river. The men gazed upon them with admration in their eyes, but Lori & Antonia glared at them.  
  
Aragorn shook Frodo. "Frodo. The Argornath. Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old. My kin."  
  
A while later, they stopped rowing near a waterfallm and rested on the westian shores.  
  
Aragorn stood up, resuming his role as leader. "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."  
  
Gimli looked up at him. "Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see." Pippin's eyes had grown to the size of sausers by this time.  
  
Aragorn looked down at him. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."  
  
Gimli walked off. "Recover my... phfwahh..."  
  
Legolas walked up to Aragorn, and looked around worridly. He muttered to Aragorn. "We should leave now."  
  
Aragorn answered. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."  
  
Legolas answred. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."  
  
Gimli was still steaming. "Recover strength..." He looked at Pippin. "Pay no heed to that, young hobbit."  
  
Merry called. "Where's Frodo?"  
  
"Oh shit!" Lori swore, and took off. "Frodo! Boromir! I'm gonna slap you so hard..."   
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Aragorn and Antonia found a shaken hobbit up on the hill.   
  
Aragorn called to him roughly. "Where is the Ring?"  
  
Frodo looked at him with wide, hobbit eyes (A.N: Awww...) "Stay away!" He backed off.  
  
Aragorn looked a little hurt. "Frodo! I swore to protect you."  
  
Frodo looked up at him. "Can you protect me from yourself?!" He held out the ring. "Would you destroy it?"  
  
Aragorn kneeled beside Frodo, and closed Frodo's hand over the Ring. Antonia let out a 'how sweet, as he added. "I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor."  
  
Frodo nodded. "I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand."  
  
"You bettya." Antonia agreed with Frodo. "You'll never escape that one, Frodo dear."  
  
Aragorn suddanly snapped "Go, Frodo. Run. Run!" Sting was blue.  
  
Orcs can bee seen coming. Aragorn and Antonia walked to them, proudly, as they approched. They started to fight them, Aragorn pushing Antonia up the stone steps, as the orcs thickened around them.  
  
One of the Uruk-Hai called out. "Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!"  
  
Aragorn called. "Elendil!"  
  
Legolas, Lori and Gimli came to help Aragorn and Antonia, and she found herself watching Legolas fighting. He looked so good...A orc snapped her attentian back, as it attacked.  
  
Legolas called to Aragorn and Lori "Go!"  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Legolas, Gimli, Antonia and Aragorn hadn't gotten far when they heard Boromir's horn. Lori had gone, ignoring orcs running with her.  
  
Legolas looked around. "The horn of Gondor."  
  
Aragorn called. "Boromir!"  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
  
Boromir yelled at the hobbits. "Run! Run!"  
Lori came running, as she saw the orc raise his bow.   
  
"Asswhole! You will not kill Boro!" She screamed, and attacked his legs. A arrow went flying, and she found clinging to the orc's arm as he tried to shake her off. She went flying into a tree, and saw Boromir kneeling, as the orc lowered his bow to him.  
  
Aragorn came running, and started fighting him. Lori crawled to Boromir.  
  
"Hello." She whispered.   
  
"Hello Lori." He answered, and to her delight, there were only two arrows in him, one in the shoulder, and the other close to the first.  
  
"Will you live?"  
  
"Possibly." He coughed, as Aragorn came over. His expression was less hopefull.  
  
Boromir looked up at him in sorrow. "They took the little ones."  
  
Aragorn looked at the arrows. "Stay still"  
  
Boromir ignored him. "Frodo. Where is Frodo?" A slap from Lori. "Oww! Hey!"  
  
Aragorn answered. "I let Frodo go."  
  
Boromir's voice was breaking. "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him"  
  
Aragorn answered him. "The Ring is beyond our reach now."  
  
Boromir sighed. "Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."  
  
Aragorn argued, "No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour." And went to take a arrow out of him.  
  
Boromir stopped him. "Leave it! It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness. My city to ruin."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail."  
  
Boromir smiled at that. "Our people. Our people." Aragorn gave him his sword.   
  
Legolas, Antonia and Gimli ran up, to find Aragorn leaning over Boromir. Lori was whispering to Aragorn, who nodded.  
  
Boromir sighed. "I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king."   
  
Aragorn stood. "Be at peace, son of Gondor. Lori, will you be alright to take him back to Lothlorion?"  
  
"Perfectly fine." Lori helped Boromir stand. "He can now be told the future of the ring."  
  
Antonia smiled. "You saved him?"  
  
"Let's hope so." Lori answered, grinning. "I didn't cling to the arm of a orc for nothing."  
  
"You havn't lost my address?" Antonia asked.  
  
"Nope. Still in my bag." Lori grinned and added. "And written on me in henna."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Lori and Boromir started upstream. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli placed Boromir's sword, his horn, and the swords of the orcs he killed in a boat, with blood stained clothing, after Antonia told them they had to.  
  
Legolas pushed a boat into the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."  
  
Aragorn strapped on Boromir's gauentlts, with the crest of Gondor on them, determanation written on his face.  
  
Legolas looked up. "You mean not to follow them."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."   
  
"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli sighed.  
  
Aragorn walked over to Gimli, Antonia and Legolas. "Not if we hold true to each other."  
  
Gimli nodded.   
  
Aragorn stood up taller. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."  
  
Gimli laughed at this. "YES!!!"  
  
Legolas looked at Antonia and smiled, as she grinned evily.  
  
They started off.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wohoo! New movie out soon! Untill then, we don't see Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn or Antonia, or Pippin, or Merry for a while. Frodo and Sam vanish until the third movie.  
But, we still have Ana, Figwit, and soon Lori and Boromir will star in their own story. Yep! Fathers, cars, bills, politions, and other dangers await poor Boromir.  
  
I love reveiws! It keeps me going! ^___^ 


	14. A few words

Auther's note:  
  
I'll leave this story for the fellowship now. Ana, Lori, Boromir, and Figwit are now in their own little place. 


	15. TTT Part One

Disclaimer: Read the other ones.  
  
  
Hmmm....my mistakes?  
well, i know some of them are right acording to my microsoft word...but it must have english or australian instead of american...or something...i dunno... but anyway, i will fix most of it when i get the time. (damm school! damm it!)  
  
Whoo! Am i tired! THERES AN EXCLIPSE TOMORROW! oh...and  
  
  
THE BABY CHICKENS HATCHED! ^_^ I need seven names. Ideas?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hours of running was talking it's toll on poor Antonia, and soon Aragorn noticed, and called for a rest in the cool hour before dawn. It was obvious Aragorn was still trying to work out where to go. The orc trail had vanished in the valley.  
  
"Which way would they turn do you think?" Legolas asked, as he gently massaged Antonia's shoulders. "Northward to Isengard, or Fanagorn if that is their aim as you guess, or Southward to the Entwash?"  
  
"They will not make for the river." Aragorn replyed, handing around a flask of evermead. "And unless there is much amiss in Rohan and the power of Saruman is greatly incresed; they will take the shortest way that find over the fields of the Rohirrim. Let us search northwards." He stood, and Antonia let out a long groan.  
  
"No Aragorn...need...rest!" She threw herself foward around his legs, and looked up. "Please!"  
  
He shook his head, and let Legolas pick her up. They went on for what seemed hours to Antonia, untill Legolas let out a cry from ahead. Aragorn, Gimli and Antonia rushed foward to him.  
  
"We have already overtaken some of those that we were hunting. Look!"  
  
At the bottem of the slope were huddled dark figures.  
  
"Rocks." Antonia rolled her eyes. "I'm being slave driven for rocks."  
  
"No, milady." Gimli answered. "Five dead orcs."  
  
Antonia peered harder, and saw they were orcs, striped with many strokes. Two were beheaded, and she gagged. "Yuck."  
  
"Here is another riddle!" Gimli added. "But it needs the light of day, and for that we cannot wait."  
  
"Yet however you read it, it seems not unhopeful." Legolas nodded. "Enemies of the Orcs are likely to be out friends. Do any folk dwell in these hills?"  
  
"I think that the enemy brought his own enemy with him." Aragorn answered. "These are nothern orcs from far away. Amrung the slain are none of the great orcs with the strange badges. There was a quarrel, I guess: it is no uncommen thing with these foul folk. Maybe there was some dispute about the road."  
  
"Or about the captives." Gimli added. "Let us hope that they, two, did not meet their end here."  
  
Aragorn walked around in a circle, with Legolas picking up a odd little tune as they watched.  
  
'Ring a round a rosy, pocket full of posy...'  
  
"There are no traces of the fight." Aragorn came back. "We should keep going."  
  
They started off again, quicker than before, much to Antonia's discust. Further on they stopped, and Legolas and Aragorn started to stare at grass next to a river.  
  
"Err...guys?" Antonia called, plonking down on the ground. "It's called grass."  
  
"At last!" Aragorn exclaimed, and she got up, coming over. "Here are the tracks we seek! Up this water-channel: this is the way the orcs went after their debate."  
  
"Grass?" Antonia grumbled as they started, but smiling. "We were looking for grass?"  
  
The four ran quickly, with new enegry, now they knew they didnt run for nothing. At last they reached the top of the ever approching grey mountian, and a chilly breeze sent hair whipping around faces, as dawn approched. They looked back, and saw the river far away.  
  
"We ran all that way?" Antonia grinned, and Legolas took her hand.  
  
"We did."  
  
The sun rose over the dark land in front of them, and as day came, the grey and dull land brightened, with greens and blues, and white mists in watervales pretting up the land. On their left, stood the blue and purple White mountians, tipped with the white snow.  
  
Antonia smiled dreamely, and rested her head on Legola's shoulder as Aragorn started to sing. He stopped, with a proud smile on his face, led them down a ridge, that ended in a cliff.  
  
"It is the east wall of Rohan." Aragorn had explained to Antonia, who just shuddered at the height.  
  
"Look!" Legolas pointed upwards. "There is the eagle again!"  
  
"No, not even with my eyes can I see him, my good Legolas." Aragorn replyed, straining his eyes. "He must be far aloft indeed. I wonder what his errand, if he is the same bird that I have seen before. But look! I can see something nearer at hand, and more urgent; there is something moving over the plains!"  
  
"Many things." Legolas took a step foward, peering at the thing. "It is a great company on foot; but I cannot say anymore, nor see what kind of folk they may be. They are many leauges away: twelve, I guess; but the flatness of the plain is hard to measure."  
  
Antonia zoned out at that, yawning. They started off again, following the orcs by day. The orcs pressed on with all possible speed. Every now and then, Gimli, Aragorn, Antonia or Legolas found things that had been dropped. Finally, after going through a ravine, they came across the plains of Rohan. It was like a green sea, and the river they'd followed through the ravine dissapered into cresses and water plants. The air was warmer, and was scented.  
  
Legolas breated in deeply, smiling. "Ah! The green smell." He smiled as he watched Antonia relax beside him. "It is better than much sleep. Let us run!"  
  
"Light feet may run swiftly here." Aragorn agreed. "More swifly than iron-shod shoes."  
  
"Or tired feeted teenagers." Antonia groaned, as they started in single file, running at full speed. It was obvious they were on the right path, the grass had been trampled, and blackened. Soon Aragorn cried out, and made them stand away, as he ran off, looking excited. He came back, gripping something.  
  
"Hobbit's footprints! Pippins, I think. He is smaller than the others. And look!" He held up a elven brooch, and Antonia grinned.  
  
"It's beautiful."   
  
"The brooch of an elven-cloack!" Gimli and Legolas cried out together.   
  
"Not idly do the leaves of Lurien fall." Aragorn smiled. "This did not drop by chance; it was cast away as a tokion to any that might follow. I think Pippin ran from the trail for that purpose."  
  
"Or maybe he just tried to run, and was caught, so dropped it as a last resort..." Antonia muttered, looking a little grumpy.  
  
"Then at least he was alive." Gimli ignored her.  
  
"Lert us hope that he did not pay too dearly for his boldness." Legolas took a sip from his flask. "Come! Let us go! The thought of those merry young folk driven like cattle burns my heart."  
  
"Err...what he said..." Antonia raised her eyebrow, and folloed them with a groan.  
  
As night fell, Aragorn stopped.   
  
"About time." Antonia flopped down. "We've only rested twice."  
  
"We've made twelve leauges since dawn Toni." Gimli nodded at her. "Good job."  
  
"Should we rest by night, or shall we go on while our will and strength hold?"  
  
"Unless our eneimy sleep also, they will leave us far behind if we sleep." Legolas winced as Antonia glared at him.  
  
"Surly orcs pause on the march?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Orcs seldom will travel under the sun, yet these have done so. Certainly they will not rest by night."  
  
"But if we walk by night we will not beable to follow their trail." Gimli argued.  
  
"The trail is straight, as far as my eye can see."  
  
"Maybe I can lead you in the darkness and hold to the line. But if we strayed or they turned, then when light came there might be a long delay to find the trail again."  
  
Antonia zoned out, falling asleep in her sitting position as they argued. Finally they agreed to rest, and Legolas pulled Antonia into his arms.  
As dawn broke, Legolas stood up and watched the horizen. He turned to Aragorn, who had woken sadly.  
  
"They are far, far away. I know in my heart that they have not rested. Only an eagle could overtake them now."  
  
"Nonetheless we will still follow as we may." He went to wake Gimli, while Legolas attempt to wake Antonia carefully.  
  
Antonia woke, and saw Aragorn's ear pressed to the ground. He got up, and went to speak to Legolas and Gimli. Antonia sighed, and got upm as they started the third day of their purset. Long hours past, the one thousand bottles of mead on the wall was repeated many times. The orcs were going faster as the trail went on, the ground and grass stomped more and more into the ground. Antonia finally passed out, and Legolas carried her on his back, without a arguement.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Antonia woke just before dawn, to Legola's amusement. He stood, looking tense, but smiled as she yawned and stood up, looking around her in confusion. He took her in his arms.  
  
"Strange things are happening." He murrmered, and took her hair in his fingers. As he plaited it into his elvish style, she smiled.  
  
"Like me sleeping for impossile times?" She asked, and he shook his head.  
  
"No, that was expected sooner or later. Something else..." Legolas murrmered, his face still tense. Dawn broke, and he stood up straight.  
  
"Awake! Awake!" He called, and Aragorn stood up groggaly. "It is a red dawn! Strange things await us by the eves of the forset! Good or evil, I do not know, but we are called! Awake!" At that Gimli got up, and almost at once they were off. Slowly they approched the downs, and reached them a hour before dawn. At their feet, the ground was dry and the turf short, but a long strip of sunken land, some ten miles wide, lay between them and the river. There was a great ring, where the turf had been beaten by trampling feet. From it the orc trail ran out again, north.  
  
"They rested here for a while." Aragorn examinend the tracks. "But even he outward trail is already old. If they held to their pace, they would have reached the borders of Fargorn yesterday at sundown."  
  
The sun was sinking, as they reached the end of the line of downs. They had walked many miles without rest, Gimli's back was now bent, and Antonia rested one arm around Legolas, who seemed to be better than the others. They wearly climbed a green hill, and came out at the top. It was a round hill, smooth and bare.   
  
"Nothing can we see to guide us here." Gimli grumbled. "Well, now we must halt again, and wear the night away. It is growing cold."  
  
Aragorn answered him. "The wind is north from the snows."  
  
Legolas nodded. "And ere moring it will be in the east. But rest if you must."  
  
"I must!" Antonia slumped, ungracefully.  
  
"Three suns already hhave risen on our chase and brought no concial." Gimli grumbled, and sat next to Antonia.  
  
  
The next day, they contuined along the orc trail. To Antonia surprise, Aragorn put his ear to the ground, and Legolas peered at a blur in the distance.   
  
"Riders!" Aragorn cried, springing to his feet. "Many riders on swift steeds are coming towards us!"  
  
"Yes." Legolas nodded. "There are one hundered and five. Yellow is their hair, and bright is their spears. Their leader is very tall."  
  
"Smartass." Antonia grumbled. "All I can see is a blur."  
  
"Keen are the eyes of the Elves." Aragorn smiled.  
  
"The riders are little more than five leagues distant." Legolas took Antonia's hand.  
  
"Five leauges or one. We cannot escape them in this bare land."  
  
"We will wait." Aragorn sighed. "I am weary, and our hunt has failed."  
  
Antonia watched them approch, as the men talked between them. Soon the distant beat of galloping hoofs filled the quiet room. The horsemen were riding like the wind. In pairs they started to pass by.  
  
Aragorn stood, and called to them. "What news from the North, riders from Rohan?"   
  
They turned, and surroundeed them. Legolas pulled Antonia behind him, glaring as a circle was formed around them, of moving horsemen. One man rode foward, wearing a helm with a white feather. He put the spear within a food of Aragorn's breast.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in this land?" The rider demanded.  
  
"I am called Strider." Aragorn answered, not flinching at the spear. "I came out of the North. I am hunting Orcs."  
  
The rider got off his horse with ease, and gave the spear to another. He drew his sword and stood face to face with Aragorn.  
  
"At first I thought that you yourselves were Orcs." He tooked them over. "But now I see it is not so. Indeed you know little of orcs if you hunt them in this fashion. You would have changed from hunters to prey if you had ever overtaken them. But there is something strange about you Strider." He looked at Aragorn, his clear blue eyes looking deeply into Aragorn's. "That is no name for a man that you give. And strange too is your raiment. Have you sprung out of the grass? How did ou escape our sight? Are you elvish folk?"  
  
"No." Aragorn answered. "Only one of us is an elf, Legolas from the woodland relm in distant Mirkwood. But we have passed through Lothlurien, and the gifts and favor of the lady go with us."  
  
"Then there is a lady in the golden woods." The rider frowned. "These are strange days!" He looked at Legolas and Gimli. "Why do you not speak silent ones?"  
  
Gimli rose, and his dark eyes flashed. "Give me your name horse-master, and I'll give you mine and more besides."  
  
"I am named Jomer son of Jomund, and called the third marshal of Riddermark."  
  
"Then Jomer son of Jomund, third marsal of Riddlemark, let Gimli the dwarf Gluin's son warn you against foolish words. You speak evil of that which is fair boyond the reach of your thought, and only little wit can excuse you."  
  
Jomer's eyes blazed, and his men closed in. "I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master dwarf if it stood but a little higher off the ground."  
  
Legolas stiffened. "He stands not alone." His bow and arrow were up imendanly, and he glared. "You would die before your stroke fell."  
  
Aragorn jumped in between him. "Your parden Jomer! We indend no evil to Rohan, nor to any of it's folk, neither to man nor to horse. Will you not hear our tale before you strike?"  
  
"I will." Jormor lowered his sword. "But first tell me your name."  
  
"First tell me who you serve." Aragorn looked at him. Antonia stepped next to Legolas, and the men stared at her. "Are you friend or foe of the Sauron, the dark lord of Mordor?"  
  
"I serve only the lord of the mark, Thjoden King son of Thengel." Jomer answered. "If you are fleeing from him you best leave these lands. We are threatened, but we desire only to be free and to live as we have lived, keeping our own, and serving no foreign lord, good or evil. We welcomed guests kindly in those days, but in these times the unbidden stranger finds us swift and hard. Come! Who are you? Whom do you serve? At whos command do you hunt orcs in our land?"  
  
  
"I serve no man." Aragorn replied. "But the servants of Sauron I pursue into whatever land they may go. The orcs we pursued took captive two of our friends." He threw back his cloak, the elven-sheath glittered as he clasped it. "Elendil!" He cried. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn and am called Elesser, the Elfstone, Drnadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the sword that was broken and is foreged again! Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swifly!"  
  
Gimli, Legolas and Antonia started at Aragorn, who looked more like a king than ever. He seemed to grow taller, making Jomer looking small and weak.   
  
Jomer stepped back, looking awed. "These are indeed strange days. Dreams and ledgends spring to life out of the grass. Tell me lord, what brings you?"  
  
Antonia sat down with a sigh, and took out a book. She knew this part. They would talk for ages. Time to read a Mills and Boon.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Antonia finally stood, as horses were brought foward.   
  
Jomer looked at her with respect, and she guessed Aragorn had said some nice things about her. 'I'll have to thank him later...'  
  
"Milady. This is Phion." He smiled at her as she stroked the chestnut horse's neck. "He is a good horse...but is a little sprited I am afraid."  
  
"I can ride." Antonia smiled at the stallion. "Don't worry." She mounted, and smiled down at Gimli who had gotten up behind Legolas, and was looking a little sick already.   
  
The riders parted, and soon they were gone. Aragorn led Gimli and Legolas, and Antonia away, towards the entwash. 


	16. TTT Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own thy inventians written by thy most fabtabulaious J.R.R. Tolkin. Sad really...  
  
I edited the entire part up to the TTT, so if anyone doesnt mine me posting it up, instead of the last chapeter before TTT starts, say so.  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The day was overcast and dreary as they started off. Fangorn grew closer, and larger, getting darker as the sun crossed the sky. According to Aragorn, there was no trail, only dead orcs pinned with arrows.  
As the afternood slowly passed, they came to the edge of the forest. A huge pile of armor, bows, and other war weapons. In the middle, a goblin head stood. Shuddering, Antonia followed the other three, looking for any sign of hobbits. But night came quickly, and not one footprint, item of clothing, or mushroom (Antonia's idea) was to be found.  
  
"We can do no more." Gimli sighed sadly. "We have been set many riddles since we came to Tol Brandir, but this is the hardest to unravel. I would guess hobbit bones burned with orcs. Frodo will find it hard news, if he lives to hear it, and hard for the old hobbit in Rivendel."  
  
"My, arn't we feeling positive today?" Antonia glared at him.  
  
"Elrond was against their coming." Gimli looked at her.  
  
"But Gandalf was not."  
  
"But Gandalf chose to come himself, and he was the first to be lost. His foresight failed him." Gimli sighed glumly again.  
  
"The counsel of Gandalf was not founded on foreknowlede of safty for him or for others." Aragorn spoke up. "But I shall not depart yet. We must wait for morning-light."  
  
Some way from the battle-field, they made their camp under a spreading tree. It's limbs reminded Antonia of dry hands with long sprayed fingers.  
Gimli shivered.  
  
"Let us start a fire. I care no longer for danger, let the orcs come."  
  
"If those hobbits are in the woods, it might draw them here."  
  
"And it might draw other things." Aragorn looked up at the tree. "It is perilous to touch the trees of that wood."  
  
Gimli stood. "Then let us use dead wood." He walked off, and gathered wood. Soon Gimli came back, and started the fire.  
  
Soon there was a bright fire burning, and the four sat close to it. Antonia smiled dreamly, and drifted into sleep, in Legolas's lap.   
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Gimli's yell woke them all, and Antonia found herself being launched ungracefully out of Legola's lap, as he sprung up.  
  
"Well, father, what can we do for you?" Aragorn asked, standing. "Come and be warm, if you are cold!" He took a step foward, but the old man was gone. There was no trace of him.  
  
Legolas cried out. "The horses! The horses!"  
  
The horses were gone.  
  
"Great. We are leauges away from the men of Rohan. No horses." Antonia grumbled.  
  
"Well, they are gone." Aragorn sighed. "We cannot find, or catch them, so if they don't retun of their own will, we must do without. We started on our feet, and we have those still."  
  
"So says you." Antonia glared at him.  
  
"Feet!" Gimli looked just as enthusatic as Antonia. "But we cannot eat them, as well as walk on them!" He threw wood at the fire, and slumped down.  
  
"Eat?!" Antonia glared at him then.  
  
"Only a few hours ago, you were unwilling to ride a horse." Legolas laughed at Gimli. "We'll make a rider out of you yet."  
  
Gimli growled. "It seems unliky that I'll have the chance."  
  
They stayed like that for a while, unill Gimli contunied.  
  
"If you wish to know what I think, I think it was Saruman. He has gone off with our horses, or scared them away, and here we are! There is more trouble for us, mark my words."  
  
Antonia rolled her eyes. "Of course it was Saruman. Who else would resort to something so low and stupid?"  
  
"This old man did not have a hood. Jomer said he walked around like an old man, hooded and clocked. Still, I do not doubt that you guess right and we are in peril here, day or night. But now, all we can do is rest. I will watch now Gimli, I need to think more than sleep."  
  
Gimli nodded off, and started snoring. Antonia came and sat next to Aragorn.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I am fine." He smiled.   
  
Antonia hugged him, and snuggled up to Legolas.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Antonia was woke the next moring by her three tense companions. They craweld around the battle field, searching for anything to do with hobbits. After a while, Aragorn stood and called to the others, who came running.  
  
"Here at last we find news!" Aragorn held up a broken leaf for them to see, a large pale golden leaf, turning brown, complete with crumbs. "Here is a mallorn-leaf of Lurien and there are crumbs on it, and on the grass. And see! There are some pieces of cut cord lying nearby!"  
  
"And here is the knife that cut them!" Gimli bent down, and pulled a hidden knife out of grass and dirt. The carved handle was hideous, a head with squinting eyes and a leering mouth. "It was an orc weapon."  
  
Antonia took it, and pushed it into a little leather bag on her belt. "I know have their weapon. I will kill many orcs with this..."  
  
"Well, here is the strangest riddle we have found yet!" Legolas rolled his eyes at Antonia. "A bound prisener escapes both from orcs and from horsemen. He then stops in the open, cuts the bonds with a orc-knife. But how? Why? How did he walk if his legs were tied? And if his arms were tied, how did he cut the cord? Being pleased with his skill, he sat and ate some waybread. That at least shows that he was a hobbit, without the mallon-leaf."  
  
"There was sorcery here." Gimli nodded. "What was that old man doing? What have you to say, Aragorn, to Legolas? Can you better it?"  
  
"Maybe I could." Aragorn smiled at Legolas. "There are other signs that were not concidered. I agree it was a hobbit, and he must have legs or hands free, before he came here. I guess it was hands, because the riddle is easer, and because he was carried to this point by a orc."  
  
"Why?" Antonia asked.  
  
"Blood was spilled there, a few paces away, orc-blood. There are deep prints of hoofs about this spot, and signs that a heavy thing was dragged away. The orc was slain by horsemen, and dragged away to the fire. But the hobbit was not seen, it was night and he was wearing a elven-cloak. He was hungry, and exauseted, and after cutting the bonds ate lembas, before he snuck away."  
  
Antonia scratched her head. "Oh..."  
  
"It is a comfort to know he had lembas still, concidering he lacked a pack or supplies. I say he, but I hope that both Merry and Pippin were here together...but there is nothing here to prove that."  
  
"And how do you suppose that eaither of our friends came to have a hand free?"  
  
"I do not know." Aragorn answered. "Nor do I know why a orc carried them away."  
  
Again Antonia sat down, with a book. Damm this conversation thing, she could read it later.   
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
They found fresh sighs near the bank of the Entwash. At one point, fresh hobbit-prints, but too light for much to be made of them. Then more, beneath the bole of a great tree. Again, the ground was bare and dirt.  
  
"One hobbit stood here, and looked back, at least, then turned into the forset."  
  
"Then we must go too." Gimli gripped his axe handle. "But I do not like the look of this Fangorn. I wish the chase had led anywhere else!"  
  
Legolas smiled. "I do not think the wood fells evil." He stepped foward. "No, it is not evil. I catch only the faintest echos of dark places where the trees hearts are black. There is no malice near us; but there is watchfulness and anger."  
  
"Well it has no reason to be angry with me." Gimli looked into the forset. "I have done it no harm."  
  
"That is good. But it has suffered. There is something happening inside, or is going to happen. Do you feel the tenseness? It takes my breath."  
  
Antonia wrapped her arms around him. "It isn't the only thing that can..."  
  
"It is musty and shabby." Gimli snorted.  
  
"It is old, very old." Legolas sighed, smiling. "So old I almost feel young again, as I have not felt since I jorneyed with you children. It is old and full of memeory. I could have been happy here, if I had come in days of peace."  
  
"I dare say you could. You are a wood-elf, anyway, though any elves are strange." Gimli snorted. "But you comfort me. Where you go, I will go."  
  
With that, they started into the woods, leaving the tracking to Aragorn. There wasn't much for him to see, but he seemed to know what he was doing. Finally they came to two sets of hobbit footprints, one smaller than the other.  
  
"This is good." Aragorn nodded. "But they are two days old. The hobbits left the waterside at this point.  
  
"What can we do now? If we do not find them soon, we shall be no use to them, except for sitting down beside them and starving together." Gimli glumly noted.  
  
"We will do that if we need to." Aragorn replied quickly. "Let us go."  
  
They came to a rock-hill, with rough steps leading up. Sun gleamed down over it, making the forest seem less gray.  
  
"Lets go up." Legolas asked. "I would like to taste freer air for a while."  
  
They climbed up, and found more hobbit prints, with strange prints alongside.   
  
"Look!" Legolas whispered, after a while of looking around.  
  
"Look at what?" Gimli asked, and Antonia stepped foward.  
  
"There in the trees." Legolas pointed.  
  
"Where? I havnt got elf-eyes."  
  
"Speak more sofly." Legolas hushed him. "Down in the wood, back in the way that we have just come. It is he. Cannot you see him passing from tree to tree?"  
  
"I see!" Gimli hissed. "I warned you Aragorn! There is the old man, in dirty grey rags!"  
  
They looked, and saw a bent figure moving towards them. It was like an old begger man, walking wearly, leaning on a rough staff. His head was bowed, and he did not look at them. Legolas took his bow, but did not put the arrow in the string.  
  
"Why are you waiting?" Gimli hissed.  
  
"Legolas is right." Aragorn answere quietly. "We cannot shoot an old man, who is at unawares and unchallaned. Watch and wait."  
  
The old man quickened his pace, and came to the foot of the rock-wall. He looked up, his face shadowed. Keen eyes gleamed from inside.  
  
"Well met indeed my friends." The old man called in a soft voice. "I wish to speak to you. Will you come down, or will I come up?" He started to climb it.  
  
"Stop him Legolas!" Gimli hissed again.  
  
"Did I not say that I wished to speak to you?" The old man asked. "Put down that bow, master elf!"  
  
Legolas dropped the bow, and his arms hung loosly beside him.  
  
"And you, master dwarf, take that hand away from the axe-half, till I am up!"   
  
Gimli started and then stood as still as stone, staring as the old man sprang up the rough stairs like a mountian goat. He stopped at the top, and they noticed the white under the grey rags.  
  
"Well met, I say!" He came towards them. "And what may you be doing in these parts? A Elf, A man, A woman, and a Dwarf. All in elvish fashion. No doubt there is a good tale there!"  
  
"Might we know your name and hear what you want to say to us?" Aragorn asked. "The moring runs away, and we need to see to an errend."  
  
"As for what I wished to say, I said it! What may you be doing, and what tale can you tell of yourselves? As for my name!" The old man laughed, sending chills through the four. "My name! Have you not guessed it? You have heard it before...and I belive the woman already knows. Yes, you have heard it before. But come now, what of your tale?"  
  
The four companions stood quietly.  
  
"There are some who would doubt whether your errand is fit to tell." The old man chuckled. "I know something of it. You are tracking the footsteps of two hobbits. Don't stare, as if you have never heard of a hobbit! You have, and so have I. They climbed up here a few days ago, and met someone they did not expect. And now, would you like to know where they were taken?"  
  
He sat down, and as if broken from a spell, Aragorn drew his sword, Legolas picked up his bow, and Gimli took out his axe.  
  
"Saruman!" Gimli cried. "Speak! Tell us where you have hidden our friends! What have you done with them? Speak!"  
  
The old man quickly jumped to the top of a rock, towering over them. His grey rags fell of, showing white garments that shone. He lifted up his staff, and Gimli's axe fell. Aragorn's sword blazed with a sudden fire, and Legolas shot a arrow into the air, and it burst into flames.  
  
"Mithramdir! Mithramdir!" He looked down. "Well met, I say again to you Legolas."  
  
They stared at him. His hair was white, his eyes bright, power was in his hand.   
  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn cried. "Beyond all hope, you return to us!"  
  
"Yes...I was Gandalf." The old man smiled, as if recalling an old memory. "Yes, you may still call me Gandalf. Get up my good Gimli! No blame to you, and no harm could you do to me. Indeed, none of you have anything which could hurt me. Be merry! We meet again."  
  
Gimli looked up. "But you are all in white now."  
  
"Yes. Indeed, I am Saruman, one might almost say! But tell me of yourselves! I have passed through fire and water, since we parted. I have forgotten much, and learned much that I have forgotten."  
  
Antonia sighed again. She hated telling stories. She leaned back, against Legola's legs, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
They woke her late, and followed Gandalf down the steps, through the forest, to the banks of the Entwash. No words were spoken, until they reached the edge of the woods. Still no horses were to be seen. Gandalf let out a long whistle, and they heard a whinny from far away. Before long, there came the sound of hoofs, and soon four horses came.  
  
"Arod, and Hasufel, and Phion! But there is another that is ahead, a very great horse. I have not seen his like before."  
  
"Nor will you again." Gandalf nodded. "He is Shadowfax, cheif of the Mearas, lords of horses, and not even Thjoden, King of Rohan has looked on a better. He has come for me, the horse of the white rider. We are going to battle together."  
  
Shadowfax saw Gandalf, and let out a long whinny. He came over, and nuzzled Gandalf's neck.   
  
Gandalf carresed him. "It is a long way from Rivendel, friend. But you are wise and swift. Let us ride together!"  
  
Soon the other horses came, and stood quietly. After quick instructions from Gandalf, Legolas mounted Arod, Aragorn mounted Hasufel, and Antonia Phion. Gandalf and Gimli shared Shadowfax, and from some words from Gandalf they set off at a good pace, following no tracks, only Shadowfax.  
  
"He is steering a corse for the halls of Thjoden under the slopes of the white mountian." Gandalf called. "It will be quicker so."  
  
For many hours they traveled through meads and riverlands. Often the grass was so high, it reached the knees of the riders, and their steeds seemed to be swiming in a grey-green sea. They came across many hidden pools, and treacherous bogs, but Shadowfax found the way and the other horses followed. Slowly the sun set. Looking over the plain, the riders saw the mountians grow red, and smoke rising from Isenard.  
  
"I see a great smoke." Legolas called. "What is it?"  
  
"Battle and War!" Gandalf called back. "Ride on!" 


	17. TTT Part Three:D

Disclaimer: I don't own TTT. I like to play with it.  
  
I noticed that...I downloaded a copy of TTT for a reference, and for some reason it was the spelling. I'll change it soon, never fear! :D  
  
  
Neopets id: half_elf_Varda  
  
petcube id: theorignalsara  
  
yahoo id: vamp_queen_sara  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The five rode through sunset, the long dusk, and through the night. Finally, they stopped for a few hours. It was deadly quiet, a chilly wind blew long clouds along the night sky, and finally they started again under the cold moon. Antonia finally gave up riding her horse, and sat behind Legolas for warmth.  
More long hours, and Gimli, with all his dwarfen strength, was nodding asleep ever few minites, with Gandalf shaking him awake before he fell. The three horses following Shadowfax were weary, but proud, refusling to be left behind their leader. More and more miles passed by, as a blur to the weary travelers, and after a long time a clear dawn came, and red shafts of light light their surroundings. Shadowfax stopped, and neighed.  
  
"Look!" Gandalf cried, pointing ahead.   
  
The tired travelers looked ahead. Before them, the white tipped, mountians of the south. The grasslands rolled against the hills that clustered at their feet, and flowed up into the still dark valleys winding into the crevices of the black-streaked mountians. Glens opened like a long gulf in the hills. Far inward, they saw a tumbled mountian-mass with a tall peak, at the mouth of the vale like a lonley sentinel. About the bottem, a silver thread flowed, a river catching gold from the rising sun.  
  
"Speak Legolas. Tell us what you see before you." Ganalf said.  
  
Legolas shaded his eyes, and peered ahead. "I see a white stream, that comes from the snows." He smiled as Antonia's hand crept into his tunic, tickling him. "Where..Antonia!"  
  
"Sorry Leggie." Antonia grinned. "Keep going."  
  
"Where it issues from the shadow of the vale a green hill rises upon...Antonia!"  
  
"Upon what, leggie?" Antonia grinned as he shook her off.  
  
"Upon the east. A dike and mighty wall..." Legolas pulled her in front of him. "...and thorney fence encircle it. Within there rise the roofs of houses; and in the midst, set upon a green terrace, there stands aloft a great hall of Men. And it seems to my eyes, that it is thatched with gold. The light of it shines far over the land. Golden, too, are the posts of it's doors. There men in bright mail stand; but all else within the courts are yet asleep."  
  
"Edoras, those courts are called." Gandalf nodded. "And Meduseld is that golden hal. There dwells Thjoden son of Thengel, King of the mark of Rohan. We are come with the rising of the day. Now, the road lies plain to see before us. But we must ride more warely, fore war is abroad, and the Rohirrim, the horse-loads, do not sleep even if it seems so from afar. Draw no weapon, speak no haughty word, I councel you all, untill we are come before Thjoden's seat."  
  
"No problem, grandpa." Antonia lay her head against Legolas's chest. "I'll be sleeping."  
  
The morning was bright and clear, the birds singin, when they reached the stream. Over the stream, was a ford between low banks, trampled by many horses. They traveled up wide rutted path, leading towards the highlands.  
At the foot of the hill, the grass was as white as fresh snow, dotted with hunderds of tiny white flowers like stars.  
  
"Look!" Gandalf smiled. "How far are the briht eyes in the grass! They are called Evermind, simbelmynl in this land of men, for they blossem all year, and grow where dead men rest."  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf started talking about the dead people in those graves, and Antonia started to sing.  
  
"Lalala. Lalala. Er...ding dong, the witch is...no. Not a good idea. Hmm.."  
  
Aragorn inturuped her. "Where now is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?  
Where is the helm and the hauberk, and the bright hair flowing?  
Where is the hand on the harpstring, and the red fire glowing?  
Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall growing?  
They have passed like rain on the mountian, like a wind in the meadow;  
The days have gone down in the west behind the hills into shadow.  
Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning,  
Or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning?  
  
Thus spoke a forgotten poet long ago in Rohan, recalling how tall and fair was Eorl the Young, who rose down out of the northl and there was wings upon the feet of his steed, Felaruf, father of horses. So men still sing in the evening."  
  
With the words, they passed mounds where dead kings slept. Following the winding was up the green hill, they came to the wide wind swept walls and the gates of Edoras.  
  
The men in bright mail sprang to their feet, and pointed spears at them.  
  
"Stay, strangers." They cried in the tounge of the Riddlemark. As they demanded the names and errends of the travelers, wonder and un-friednlyness shone in their eyes, and they glared at Gandalf.  
  
"Well, I do understand your speech." Gandalf answered, in their language. "Though few strangers do. Why then, do you not speak in the commen tounge,as is the custem in the west, if you wish to be answered?"  
  
"It is the will of Thjoden King that none should enter our gates, save those who know our tounge and are our friends." A guard replied. "None are welcome here in days of war, but those who are our own folk, and those who come from Mundburg in the land of Gondor. Who are you, that come heedless over the plain strangely clad, riding horses like to our own horses? Long have we guared here, and we have watched you from afar. Never have we seen riders so strange, nor any horse more proud than is one of those who bare you. He is one of the Meraras, unless our eyes are cheated by some spell. Say, you are a wizerfd, some spy from Saruman, or phantoms of his craft? Speak now and be swift!"  
  
"We are no phantoms." Aragorn answered. "Nor do your eyes cheat you. These are your horses that we ride. But seldom does theif ride home to the stable. Here are Hasufel, Arod and Phion that Eomor lent to us only two days ago. We bring them back, as we promiced. Has not Eomer returned, and given warning of our coming?"  
  
The guard looked troubled. "I have nothing to say of Eomer. But if it is true, then Thjoden will have heard of it. Maybe your coming was not wholly unlooked-for. It is but two nights ago Wormtounge came to us and said that by will of Thjoden no stranged should pass these gates."  
  
"Say no more!" Ganfalf looked sharply at the guard. "My errend is not to Wormtounge, but to the Lord of the Mark himself. I am in haste. WIll you not go and say that we are come?"  
  
"Yes, I will go. What names shall I repot? And what shall I say? You seem old and weary, but are fell and grim beneath, I deem." The guard raised his eyebrow at Antonia who was glaring at him.  
  
"I am Gandalf. I have returned. I too bring a horse back. Here is Shadowfax the great, whom no other hand can tame. Beside me is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the heir of Kings, and it is to Mundburg that he goes. Here also is Legolas the elf, with his bride Antonia, and Gimli the dwarf, our comrades. Go now, and say that we are at his gates, and would have speech with him, if he will permit us to come into his hall."  
  
"Strange names." The guard stratched his head. "Wait here, and I will bring an answer. Do not hope too much, for these are dark days." He want swiftly away, with the other guards watching the stangers carefully.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Damm long chapters. Sorry, its 1:30 am here, and im tired. *Sigh* 


	18. TTT Part Four Cookie, and a brand new, a...

Disclaimer: I don't own Middle Earth, or anything that lies in. Exept for Ana, Antonia, Lori, And The 'dead' Boromir, seeing as Tolkin never claimed him...*flips through a law book* errr...i might be wrong...give me a while for that....  
  
ElvenPrincessofMirkwood: Tell your brother spankyous!  
  
Squashy Galoshes: Thankyou! Cookies for you!  
  
  
  
  
TTT doesnt start in cinemas till the day after chrisse for me, so if anyone knows where i can get a script before that, i'd love it if u tell me in a review or a email!  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
After some time, he returned. "Follow me. Theoden gives you leave to enter, but leave all weapons on the threshold. The doorwardens will keep them."  
  
The dark doors swung open, and they followed in single file behind the guard, up a broad path paved with stones, going upwards. Houses passed by, all built of wood with dark doors. At the end of the path, they came to the end of the path. Guards watched them, drawn swords on their laps, and golden hair braided contrasted with their green sheilds and bright clothing.  
  
"These are the doors." The guard nodded. "I must return to my duty. Farewell, and may the Lord of the Mark be gracious to you."  
  
He left, and Legolas took Antonia hand, and kissed it, as they started up the stairs, under the eyes of the watchmen. Finally they stopped, and stood quietly untill a voice called.  
  
"Welcome, corners from afar!" Hilts of swords were turned to the travellers as a guesture of peace, with green gems glintting in the sunlight. A guard stepped foward.  
  
"I am the Doorward of Theoden. My name is Hbma (A.N. Why do i have the feeling that isn't right?! grr to the reffernces!) Here I must take your weapons, before you enter."  
  
Legolas nodded, and gave him his silver-halfted knife, his quiver and his bow. "Keep these well, for they come from the Golden Wood, and the Lady of Lothlurion gave them to me."  
  
The man's eyes shone with wonder, and he lay them carefully and quickly by the wall, as if he was scared of them. "No man will touch them, I promace you."  
  
Aragorn glared at the man. "It is not my will, to let Andrril into the hand of another man."  
  
"It is the will of Theoden." Hbma answered.  
  
"It is not clear to me, that the will of Theoden, son of Thengel even though he be the Lord of the mark, shall prevail over the will of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Elendil's heir of Gondor."  
  
"This is the house of Theoden, not of Aragorn." Hbma stepped in between them and the door, his sword in his hand and pointing at them.  
  
"God guys.." Antonia sighed, puting her weapons down. "Get a life...Have a pissing contest...Arm wreasling.."  
  
"This is idle talk" Galdalf gave Antonia a brief smile. "Needless is Theoden's demand, but it is useless to refuse. A king will have his way in his hall."  
  
"Truly." Aragorn answered. "And I would do so, if this was a woodmans cot, if I bore any sword. But this is Andrril."  
  
"Whatever it name be, here you shall leave it, if you would not fight alone against all the men in Edoras."  
  
"Not alone!" Gimli glared, looking like he was ready to chop the man in half. "Not alone!"  
  
"Bloody hell..." Antonia grumbled.   
  
"Come, come!" Gandalf hastly called. "We are all friends...or should be, for the laughter of Mordor will be our only reward if we fight! Here is my sword, goodman Hbma. Glamfring it is called, for the elves made it long ago. Let me pass. Come Aragorn!"  
  
Aragorn slowly unbuckled his belt, and set his sword against the wall. "Here it is. But I command you not to touch it, nor anyone else. In this elvish heath, dwells the blade that was broken, and has been made again. Death shall come to any that draws Elendil's sword, save his heir."  
  
The guard stepped back. "It seems that you comes on the wind of song..."  
  
A snort from Antonia, that only Legolas heard.  
  
"...out of the forgotten days, he said. It shall be, lord, as you command."  
  
"Well." Gimli nodded prouly. "If it has Andrril to keep it company, my axe may stay here too without shame." He put it on the floor. "Let us go and speak with your master."  
  
The guard still hesitated, and looked at Gandalf. "Your staff. That too must be left."  
  
"Foolishness!" Gandalf sighed. "Prudence is one thing, but discourts is another. I am old. If I may not lean on a stick, then I shall sit out here, untill it pleases Theoden to hobble out himself to speak with me."  
  
"Every man has something to dear to trust!" He laughed as Antonia glared. "And woman. But will you take the support from a old man?"  
  
"The staff in the hand of the wizerd may be more than a prop for old age." Hbma looked hard at the ash-staff. "But I belive you are friends, who have no evil puropse. You may go in."  
  
The door was opened, and they entered. Inside, it was dark and warm, after the cool clear air on the hill. The hall was long and wide, filled with shadows and half-lights, mighty pillers held up the high roof. Here and there, shafts of sunlight fell from the easten windors. The floor was paved with stones of different hues, branching runes and strange devices interwtined between their feet. The pillers were richly carved, tapestys hung from the walls. But upon one form the sunlight fell: a young man upon a white horse. He was blowing a great hotn, and his yellow hair was flying in the wind. The horse's head was lifted, and its nostrils were wide and red as it neighted, smelling battle afar. Foaming water, green and white, rushed and curled around it's knees.  
  
"Eorl the young." Aragon smiled. "Thus he rode out of the north to the battle of the field of Celebrant."  
  
The five companions went foward, past the fire in the middle of the hall. And then they halted. At the far end of the house, was a dais, with three steps, and in the middle of the dais was a great guilded chair. Upon it sat a bent old man, almost like a Dwarf, but his white hair was long and thick, and fell in great braids from a thin golden circle set upon his brow. His beard was like snow, falling to his knees, and his eyes blazed with a light, glinting as he gazed upon the strangers. Behind him stood a woman in white, who smiled as her eyes fell on Antonia in men's clothes, standing proudly beside Gimli and Legolas. At his feet, sat a wizened figure of a man, with a pale wise facem and heavy lidded eyes.   
There was scilance. No-one moved. Finally Gandalf spoke.  
  
"Hail, Theoden son of Thengel! I have returned! For the storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each single be destroyed."  
  
Slowly the old man stood, leaning on his short black staff, with a handle of white bone, and it became obvious that though he was now bent, he was still tall, and had must had been a tall and proud youth.   
  
"I greet you." He said. "And maybe you look for welcome. But truth be told, your welcome is doubtfull here, Master Gandalf. You have been a herld of woe, trouble follows you like crows. I will not decive you, when I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, i rejoiced at the return of the horse, and even mor ath the lack of the rider, and when Eomer brought the tidings that you had gone to your long home, I did not morn. And now with you, evil comes worse than before. Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that." He sat back down slowly.  
  
"You speak justly lord." The pale man spoke at the steps of the dais. "It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings that your son was slain upon the west marches, your right hand, second Marchal of the Mark. In Eomer there is little trust. Few men would be left to guard your walls, if he had been allowed to rule. And even now, we learn from Gondor that the dark lord is Stirring in the East. And now, this wander chooses to return. Why indeed should we welcome you, Stormcrow? Lbthspell I name you. Ill-news." He laughed grimly, as he looked at them with dark eyes.  
  
"You are wise, Wormtounge, and a great support to your master. Gandalf answered in a soft voice. "But in two ways, does a man bring evil tidings, lie may be a worker of evil, or he may be such as leaves well alone, and only comes to help in times of need."  
  
Wormtounge looked at him carefully, and his eyes flickered to Antonia, who shuddered. He looked back at Gandalf. "That is so. But there is a third kind: pickers of bones, meddlers in other men's sorrows, carrion-fowl that grow fat on war. What aid have you brought, Stormcrow? And what Aid do you bring now? It was aid from us you sought last time that you were here. Then my lord bade you choose any horse you desired, and be gone, and to the wonder of all, you took Shadowfax. My lord was sorley greived, yet to some, it seemed that to speed you from the land the price was not too great. I guess that it is likly to be the same, you will seek aid rather that give it. Do you bring men? Do you bring horses, swords, spears? That I would call aid, that is our present need. But who are those that follow at your tail? Four ragged wanders in grey, including a woman!, and you the most begger-like of the four!"  
  
"The Courtasy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden son of Thengel." Gandaldf spoke to Theoden. "Has not the messanger from your gate reported the names of our compainions? Seldem has any lord of Rohan recived such guests. Weapons they have layed at your door, that are worth many a mortal man, even the mightest. Grey is their raiment, for the Elves clad them, and thus they have passed through the shadow of great perils to your hall."  
  
"Then it is true, as Eomer repoted, that you are in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood?" Wormtounge exclaimed. "It is not to be wondered at: webs of deceit were ever woven in Dwimordene."  
  
Gimli strode forward, followed by Antonia, but Gandalf halted them.  
  
"In Dwimordene, In Lurien  
Seldom have walked the feet of Men,  
Few mortal eyes have seen the light  
That lies there ever, long and bright.  
Galadriel! Galadriel!  
Clear is the water of your well;  
White is the star in your white hand;  
Unmarred, unstained is leaf and land  
In Dwimordene, in Lurien  
More fair than thoughts of Mortal men." Gandalf sung softly, and he suddanly changed. He cast his tattered clock aside, and stood up straight. He spoke in a clear cold voice. "The wise speak of only what they know, Grima, son of Gblmud. A witless worm you have become. Therefore, be silent, and keep the forked tounge of yours in your mouth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lightning falls."   
  
Gandalf raised his staff, and a roll of thunder made Antonia sreick and cling onto Legolas's arm. The sunlight blotted out from the easten windors, and the hall became dark as night. The fire faded to embers, and Gandalf stood brightly, white and tall before the blackened heath.  
  
Wormtoung hissed. "Did I not counsel you, lord, to forbid his staff? That fool Hbma has betrayed us!" There was a flash, and a sclance, and Antonia picked up the figure of Wormtounge sprawled on his face.  
  
"Now Theoden, son of Thengel, will you harken to me" Gandalf spoke. "Do you ask for help?" He lifted his staff, and pointed it at a high windor. There, the darkness cleared, and a patch of shining sky could be seen. "Not all is Dark. Take courage, Lord of the Mark; for better help you could not find. No counsel have I to give those who dispear. Yet counsel I could give, and words I could speak to you. Will you hear them? The are not for all ears. I bid you come out before your doors and look abroad. Too long have you sat in shadows, and trusted twisted tales."  
  
Theoden stood up slowly, and a faint light came back into the hall. The woman took his arm, and helped him down the dais, and through the hall, leaving Wormtounge on the ground. They came to the doors, and Gandalf knocked.  
  
"Open! The Lord Of The Mark comes forth!"  
  
The doors opened, and a wind came whistling in.   
  
"Send your guards down to the stairs foot." Gandalf said. "And you, lady, leave him a while with me. I will care for him."  
  
"Go, Eowyn sister-daughter!" The old king said. "The time for fear is past."  
  
Eowyn went slowly, but turned and gazed at them. She smiled, as her eyes lay on Antonia. "My lord, shall I take the lady, and clean her up?"  
  
"If she wishes it." Theoden answered, and Antonia nodded. Legolas grabbed her around the waist, kissed her gently, and whispered some words in her ear.  
  
Eowyn took Antonia's hand, and her eyes fell on proud Aragorn. And after a few secounds, she and Antonia were swiftly gone.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Eowyn made Antonia get undressed, to Antonia's embarresment.  
  
"Tis a normal thing, Lady Antonia." She insisted, and Antonia slowly pulled off her tunic.  
  
"Call me Antonia...or Toni." Antonia blushed as she found Eowyn inspecting the many blisters, brusies, and cuts.  
  
"Call me Eowyn then, Toni." Eowyn started to wash Antonia's hair, which had gone a strange brown shade, looked like dreadlocks had been there for years, and was greasy.  
  
They fell silant, as Eowyn massaged the scented wash through Antonia's hair.   
  
"Wormtounge seems creepy." Antonia shivered, as she remembered his eyes on her.  
  
"True, he is strange." Eowyn answered. "He follows me often."  
  
Antonia gazed around the room. It was beautiful, exposed blue-stone, dark wooden beams, paintings, a wall of ancient books visable through a curian seperating that room from the others.   
  
"This is a beautiful place." She murrmered, and Eowyn smiled.   
  
"It is, isn't it? If it was not a time of war, then I would enjoy it even more." Eowyn rubbed a towel through Antonia's clean hair. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Far, far...far away." Antonia stood, with the towel around her hair, and another wrapped around her. Eowyn led her into the room with the bookcase, which was bigger than it seemed. Besides the bookcase, comftable chairs were in one corner, a huge canopy bed on the other side, and a window overlooking much of the town.  
  
Eoywen went to another curtian, and pulled it aside, showing a room of colorfull clothes. Eowyn came with a white dress in her hands, and dark green clothes under.  
  
"What is your land like?" Eowyn stripped off her dress, to Antonia's embarresment, and Antonie turned around.  
  
"Dry...green...but a different color green to yours, it has more yellow mixed in...Warm some of the time..."  
  
"Sounds pretty." Eowyn smiled, and pulled a dark green riding-fighting outfit over over Antonia's head. "And are you a powerful Lady there?"  
  
"Not really." Antonia tied the sleeves around her elbows, and her wrists, so it left a bare patch of skin. "Too young to be anything important there, yet."  
  
"Ahh."   
  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
Eoywn led Antonia into the dining hall, in the great hall, and sat her next to Legolas and Gimli. They ate and drank quickly, and listened to Gandalf and Theoden speak of Saruman for over two hours. Legolas whispered into Antonia's ear, of what had happened ealer.  
  
Men came into the room, with armor in their arms. Aragorn, Legolas were given armor, and Antonia was given a golden cap, that matched the outfit Eoywen had already given her. Gimli picked out his own cap, which once belonged to Theoden as a boy.  
The king rose, when they were done, and Eoywn came with wine.  
  
"Ferthu Theoden Hbl!" She smiled. "Recive now this cup, and drink in happy hour. Health shall be going with thee at thy going and coming."  
  
Theoden drank from the cup, and she offered it to the guests.  
Antonia watched, as she offered Aragorn, her eyes shining, and her hand trembled at his touch. She leaned to Aragorn.  
  
"She likes Aragorn." Antonia whispered to Leogolas who nodded.  
  
"I pity her then." He whispered back, and finshed the wine.  
  
They all finshed, and followed the king down the hall to the doors. There, guards, herelds, lords and cheifs gathered together, that remained in Edoras or nearby.  
  
"Behold! I go forth, and it seems to be my last riding." Theoden spoke. "I have no child. Theodred my son is slain. I name Eomer my sister-son to be my heir. If neither of us return, then choose who you will. But to someone I must now entrust my people that I leave behind, to rule them in my place. Which one of you will stay?"  
  
No man spoke.  
  
"Is there none you would name? In whom do my people trust?"  
  
"In the house of Eorl." Hbma answered.  
  
"But I cannot spare Eomer." The king replied. "And he is the last of the house."  
  
"Not the last. I did not say Eomer, there is his sister, Eowyn, daughter of Jomund. She is fearless, and high-hearted. All love her. Let her be the Lord to the Eorlingas, while we are gone."  
  
"It shall be. Let the herelds accounce to the folk that Lady Eowyn will lead them!"  
  
King Theoden sat upon a seat in front of his doors , and Eowyn kneeled before him.  
  
"Farewell, sister-daughter." He said, giving her a sword and a fair corslet. "Dark is the hour, yet maybe we shall return to the Golden hall. But in Dunharrow the people may long defend themselves, and if the battle go ill, thither will come for all who escape."  
  
"Speak not so!" Eowyn replied, looking him in the eye. "I shall endure a year for every day that passes untill your return." Her eyes strayed to Aragorn.  
  
"The King shall come again." Theoden replied. "Fear not! Not west, but east does our doom await us!"  
  
The King and Gandalf walked down the stair, with the others following. Eowyn stook alone at the top, watching them leave, the sword in her hand.  
  
Gimli smiled proudly, his axe on his shoulder. "At last we set off! Men need many words. My axe is restless in my hands! Though I do not doubt that these Rohirrim are fell-handed when they come to it. Still, this is not the warfare that suits me. How shall I come to the battle? Bumbing like a sack of potatos at Gandalf's saddlebow!"  
  
"Safer than most, I guess." Legolas answered. "Yet, Gandalf will gladly put you on your feet when the blows begin, or Shadowfax. A Axe is no weapon for a rider."  
  
"And a Dwarf is no horseman. It is orc-necks I would hew, not shave the scalps of Men."  
  
Antonia smiled. "At least it would mean a quick and easy haircut..."  
  
Legolas laughed. "No haircut for me, thankyou."  
  
"Or me." Gimli answered.  
  
Mounted at the gate were many men, old and young, in the saddle, with spears at the ready. As Theoden came down, they cheered loudly. King Theoden mounted his horse Snowmane, and Antonia smiled warmly as she saw her own horse waiting paintently for her, already nickering at the sight of her.  
  
Antonia mounted him, the green fabric rusling around her, as she sat up straight, and walked over to Legolas, Gimli, Eomer and Aragorn.   
  
"Hearken All!" Theoden called, and everyone turned to him. "Here now I name my guest Gandalf Grayhame, wisest of all counsellors, most welcome of wanders, a lord of the Mark, a cheiften of the Eorlingas while our kin shall last, and I give him Shadowfax, prince of horses."  
  
"I thankyou, Theoden King." Gandlaf answered, throwing his gray rags off, and his hat, and jumped up free of helm or mail. His snowly hair was free, and his white robes shone in the sun.  
  
"Behold the white rider!" Aragorn called, and everyone started to call it out.   
  
Trumpets sounded. The horses reared and neighed. Spear clashed on Sheild. Then the King raised his hand, and like a great sudden wind, the last host of Rohan rose thundering into the West. Far over the plain, Eowyn watched the glitter of their spears, as she stood still, alone before the doors of the silent house. 


	19. TTT part five!

Disclaimer: I don't own thy brilliant mind of dearly departed Tolkien.  
  
Sorry to all that this is so short. I don't have the script yet, and I need more detail to do this scene...it was all i could remember propally....And when I get the script, I'll add Gimli's little speech. Oh, and I edited the first part, with new lines, ect...so enjoy! ^_^  
  
Did she notice the words 'No flames'? : |  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Antonia rode alongside Eoywn, who kept sneaking glances at Aragorn behind. Finally, after Antonia counted the sixteenth glance, she dismounted, and walked alongside Eoywn and Gimli on the horse.  
  
"You make it very obvious, Eoywn." Antonia grinned, and nudged Eoywn, who gave her a innocent look, and shrugged.  
  
"And what is wrong with that?" She smiled back.  
  
Antonia raised a eyebrow. "You don't wonder who gave him that necklace?"  
  
Eoywn's smile vanished, and she looked down. "Of course I have. But I cannot ask him, it would be impolite."  
  
"Nonsense. He wouldn't mind, I'm sure." Antonia answered, and looked forward to where her lover rode. She smirked as she saw his head twitch, and calmly spoke; "Legolas, if you listened any harder, your ears would twitch, and turn backwards."  
  
Eoywn chuckled, as the elf's visible parts of his ears turned red, and he turned forward fully. "Elves. Are you and he..."  
  
"Well..." Antonia smiled, as his head twitched. "He's pushing the 'lover' status, with all this eavesdropping..."  
  
With that, Legolas turned, gave her a glare, and rode to Aragorn behind them.  
  
"Lover?" Eoywn gave her a amazed look. "You two haven't..."  
  
"We have."  
  
"But how do you not become with-child? Are you married?"  
  
"We have a way of stopping any children being made...and we're married in body and soul. The rest will come later, in his home." Antonia smiled, as Eoywn's eyes widened.  
  
"Romantic." She half-whispered, and Gimli snorted.  
  
"Romance is fairy-tales." Gimli called from beside them.  
  
"Some needs to get laid...." Antonia muttered, and Legolas snorted from behind.   
  
"Laid?"  
  
"Legolas knows what I mean." Antonia gave Legolas a evil grin, and Eoywn looked at them curiously. "And, if he doesn't stop listening, he will not get 'laid' either, tonight..." A gulp from Legolas, who went further to the front, to keep watch over the front. Aragorn shook his head, and went behind the women.  
  
Antonia saw Eoywn's puzzled look, and explained. "It's a term from my lands."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
Antonia whispered in Eoywn's ear, and she laughed.  
  
"Interesting, I must remember to use that sometime." She glanced at Gimli, and added "Do Dwarf women exist at all? Or if they do, are they hiding in holes?"  
  
Gimli snorted again, and started to lecture them about Dwarfs, with Aragorn's priceless; 'It's the beard' in answer to why Dwarf women seemed so alike to Dwarf men. 


	20. TTT part sixi try!

Same notes as before, I've probally got things wrong here, and when I get the script, it will be edited. All of it.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The refugees of Rohan stopped for the night on a long, sheltered ledge, and over ten fires were lit, amungst the many people.  
  
Eowyn stayned with Antonia, as they huddled around a smaller fire, at the very back, beneath a cliff.  
  
"So, what is...it...like?" Eowyn asked, and laughed at Antonia's face.  
  
"Huhhh...good. It feels good...and...?" Antonia blushed, as she saw Legolas wink at her, from another fire. "Legolas. Stop listing, or else!"  
  
He winked again, and went back to his conversation with Gimli.  
  
"I wonder if Elves are better lovers, than men..." Eowyn thought out loud, and chuckled as Antonia imedantly answered.  
  
"No doubt about it." Antonia glared, as Legolas gave her another wink. "But, they tend to have short memorys...very short..."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Antonia smirked and uttered a short sentance, directed at Legolas. "They forget threats...serious ones at that."  
  
Eowyn nodded, as she noticed the elf nearby, his head cocked in their direction. "Laid..."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes, and complety ignored them from that moment.  
  
"Do elves always listen? Is their hearing that good?" Eowyn asked, and sipped at the broth.  
  
"Their hearing, and eyesight, is very advanced. Too advanced, sometimes. There is nothing I say now days, that Legolas, or one of his friends hears." Antonia causiously tested the soup, but smiled, as she tasted Potato and onion, with a hint of pepper, and chives.   
  
"Well, love should never hide things." Eowyn smiled, as she caught Aragorn's eye.  
  
"Have you talked to him yet?"  
  
"No, I havn't yet. I will."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
The march the next day was long, hard, dusty and increadbly boring. Legolas couldn't understand why Antonia kept gripping her sword, and patting it.  
  
"I will not let anyone harm you, melamin." He kissed her hand, walking beside her. "Why grip the sword so?"  
  
"I have my reasons..." Antonia answered, and mounted her horse. "You should scout ahead, mela. My poor fellow humens don't have eyes like yours."  
  
Legolas nodded, and mounted on Arod. "I shall see you later?"  
  
"You'll probally get sick of me, you'll see me so much." Antonia answered, and before he could go, she shifted, so she sat side-saddle, in front of him. Grinning, she gave him a passionate kiss, and shifted back onto her horse.   
  
Cheers from behind, made Legolas blush, as she shrugged. He smiled, and moved foward.  
  
Aragorn came running down, and yelled something out. Imadntly, people's froze, and Antonia found herself being pushed to go with the women and children.  
  
"I am not going!" She yelled at one of the guards, who looked her up and down. Theoden heard her, and came over.  
  
"Antonia, go with my sister-daughter...help her defend them, if needed!"  
  
"But..."  
  
Legolas, who as usual, was listing, yelled at Antonia. "Go!"  
  
Antonia growled, and turned her horse around, to join Eowyn. Obviously, the horse objected too, it reared, and tried to follow the other charging horses.  
  
"Damm it! I know!" Antonia growled, and followed the group.  
  
After a few minites, Eowyn paused and looked back. Antonia joined her.  
  
"I should go back." Antonia muttered lowly. "Damm men, going to battle while helpless females run."  
  
Eowyn smirked. "Then go."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course. Go, show those men. I'll keep the refugees going." Eowyn slapped Antonia's horses flank.  
  
Antonia grinned, and galloped towards the fighting, her sword gripped in her hand.   
  
"Don't get killed, and prove them right!" Eowyn called after her.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
By the time Antonia got there, Gimli was stuck under two wolfs, and a orc. Smirking, she pulled him out, and gave him his axe.  
  
"I knew you men would need me."  
  
"Bah." Gimli growled, but smiled proudly, as she charged at a wolf, who had seen them. The wolf growled, and went to attack her, but she just poistioned the sword so it entered the wolf's head, just as he leapt, and with a great thrust, she dove underneath, as it skidded, impailed on her sword.  
  
"Good job!" He called.  
  
Antonia started to get up, but was attacked by another wolf. She ducked, her sword still in the first wolf's throat, and ducked as the wolf pounced, and collapsed dead, a arrow in his neck.  
  
"I will kill you." Leglas glared, as she got up, dusted herself off, and pulled the sword out of the wolf's head. He was seriously angry. "You should have run! You could have been hurt!"  
  
Antonia poked her tounge out...and noticed Aragorn. "Oh no."  
  
Aragorn was clutching to the side of a wolf, despretly trying to cut himself off...and they both went off the cliff.  
  
"Aragorn!" All three cried out, and rushed over there.  
  
A orc nearby, started to laugh.  
  
"Where is he?" Gimli asked, putting one heavy boot on the orc. "Tell me, and I shall relive you."  
  
"He fell."  
  
Legolas, who was already angry snapped. "You lie!"  
  
The orc just cackled again, and died. Legolas noticed the silver pendent in his hand, and took it. The evenstar.  
  
He ran to the edge, and gazed upon the river and sharp rocks below. He was quickly joined by Antonia and Gimli. No trace of Aragorn was left.  
  
"Okaayy...." Antonia gulped, trying to remember this part. "I didn't know about this..."  
  
Theodon called out for everyone to get the wounded on horses, and leave the dead. Legolas froze at that, but did as the king asked.  
  
The group rode slowly to Helm's Deep, and up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
  
Antonia followed Legolas into their makeshift tent, in the yard beneath.  
  
"Leggy?"  
  
"Don't talk to me."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Antonia narrowed her eyes.  
  
Legolas turned to her, obviously angry. "I could have saved him!"  
  
"Legs..." Antonia went to take his hand, but he jerked away, and glared at her.  
  
"But then, you had to decide to come, and play heroine." Legolas growled, as she frowned. "But, surprise, surprise, you need resucing, and we loose Aragorn."  
  
"Legolas! Stop it!"  
  
"I...I saved you...and not him. I could have saved him, if you had have just listened to me!..." Legolas took her arm, and pushed her outside. "Go. It is your fault he's gone. I cannot stand seeing you...it only reminds me of what I could have done, if you wern't there."  
  
Antonia's eyes filled with tears, as she was pushed roughy outside. "Leggy..."  
  
"Go!" Legolas snapped, and shut the tent flap.  
  
Antonia stood there, her eyes leaking tears, but he didn't come back out.  
  
Eowyn, who had come to find Antonia, came at a slight run.  
  
"Antonia?" She whispered, and gently pulled her away, into the keep. "What is wrong?"  
  
"He blamed me for Aragorn." Antonia's dam broke, and she started sobbing noisly.   
  
"It wasn't your fault..."  
  
"I should have probally read the second book!" Antonia cried, and Eowyn's face grew confused, as Antonia started to list of things she remembered.  
  
"Ringwraith...no...third book..or is it second?! Uhhh...damm it! I don't remember! Where is my violin!" Antonia stood up, and started to kick the seat.  
  
Eowyn made her sit down. "It will be alright."  
  
Antonia shook her head, and curled up, into a ball. "I killed him, and it's my fault...."  
  
"I talked to Aragorn." Eowyn sat next to Antonia. "He said the lady was sailing to the undying lands."  
  
"What?" Antonia jerked up, and fresh tears started to leak. "Noo....I'm changing the whole fucken story! He was supoosed to marry her! And...she's leaving?!"  
  
"He was going to marry her?"  
  
"Not if she's leaving!" Antonia wailed, and started to beat the floor with her fists. "I want to go home! I'm ruining their world!"  
  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	21. The Two Tower Script Version, Part One!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
I know Legolas acted like a moron...I have a reason...*beams*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dawn came quickly.  
  
Legolas paused, and looked around. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."  
  
A snort came from Antonia, who caught up, and leaned on his strong frame panting. "You mean the blisters on my feet?" She sighed, tied her greasy hair roughly back. More and more, she looked like one of the men, tangled, longish hair, dirt, her body was slowly, and painfully becoming fitter.   
"I'm going to look like a she-man with all the damm mucusles soon..." Antonia mumbled and with a groan, she followed them down the hill.  
  
A heavy vibrating that shook the earth, made by many hoofbeats, startled them, sending them behind large boulders.  
  
As the riders passed, Aragorn, who had been gripping onto Antonia's arm, relaxed, and came out, followed by Antonia, Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn called to the passing group. "What news from the mark?"  
  
Antonia gulped, as the group imedantly turned on them, and like birds in flight, and soon surrounded them. The riders, sent spears pointing closer into the four, as they circled around.   
Legolas, pushed Antonia in the centre, as one of the riders dismounted.  
  
With a quick glance over the tired, dirty four, he snapped. "What business does an elf, a man, a woman and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"  
  
Gimli gave him a smug look, and replied. "Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine."  
  
The man, was obviously not happy with that answer, and replied. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."  
  
Legolas pulled out a arrow, and fit it into his bow, before anyone could even move to stop him. He pointed it at the rider. "You would die before your stroke fell!"  
  
The spears got closer, as the riders moved in.  
Antonia looked pointedly at Aragorn, who pushed Legola's hand down.   
  
Aragorn held out his empty hands. "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is the Lady Antonia, of a faraway land, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, its King."  
  
The rider, with a strong hint of sadness and bitterness in his voice replied. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He took off his helmet. "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claim lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." His eyes fell onto Legolas. Antonia stepped next to him, and gave Èomer a glare.  
  
Aragorn answered quickly, while shooting her a look. "We are not spies. We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."  
  
Èomer looked down at the ground. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."  
  
Gimli spoke up, quickly, with despaeration in his voice. "But there were two Hobbits, do you see two Hobbits with them?"  
  
Aragorn added. "They will be small, only children to your eyes."  
  
"Like little men. Halflings. Gimli's height, less stocky...although they are chubby...cute chubby...curls..." Antonia added, and trailed off. She pondered telling him that they would have been last seen running into Faragorn where a tree would pick them up, but left it at that.  
  
Èomer looked a little regretfull at that. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."  
  
The four noticed the great smoke rising, over the hill then, and Gimli asked glumly.   
  
"They are dead?"   
  
Èomer answered. "I am sorry." He called out to some riderless horses. "Hasufel! Arod! Arol! May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He looked to the riders around. "We ride north!"  
  
Antonia mounted her horse, who gave a snort, and shook his head. "Thank god I can ride."  
  
"We thank your god as well, Antonia." Aragorn answered, and they started towards the burning carcasses.  
To Antonia's discust, Gimli started to sort through the bits and pieces of the dead orcs, throwning them aside. One of the heads rolled towards her, and she concidered telling him that a tree had picked them up, when he picked up something out of the rubble.   
  
Gimli held it up. "It's one of their little belts."  
  
Legolas looked down, and muttered. "Hiro îth ab 'wanath." //May they find peace after death.//  
  
Aragorn yelled, and kicked the orc pile angrly. "AAAHHH!!!"  
  
Gimli sighed. "We failed them."  
  
Aragorn looked to the side and his face relaxed a little. He ran his fingers over the dirt next to him "A Hobbit lay here, and the other." Aragorn half-crawled along. "They crawled. Their hands were bound."  
Aragorn picked up a rope. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here and were followed."  
Aragorn stood up a little more, and looked at the dark forest. "Tracks lead away from the battle, into..."  
  
Gimli gaped at the dark place. "Fangorn! What madness drew them there?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The four went into the dark woods, the men despertly looking for traces of hobbits.  
  
Gimli went and touched a black, slimy leaf. "Orc blood!"  
  
Aragorn looked down at something nearby. "These are strange tracks."  
  
Antonia looked down, and gagged. "Ewww! A sqashed Orc! Yuck!"  
  
Gimli looked around. "The air is so close here."  
  
Legolas peered around, obviously much more at peace in the woods than the others. "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memories...and anger. The trees are speaking to each other."  
  
Gimli tensed, as he heard whispers, and threatnly held up his axe. At once, the trees grew louder, and Aragorn looked back at the tense Dwarf.  
"Gimli!"  
  
Gimli jumped. "Huh?"  
  
Aragorn guestered with his hand. "Lower your axe."  
  
Gimli gave them a sheepish look, and quickly lowered his axe. "Oh!"   
  
Legolas stepped foward, to stand next to Antonia. His ears twitched, and he muttered to Aragorn. "Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" //Something is out there!//  
  
Aragorn muttered back. "Man cenich?" //What do you see//  
  
Leglas answered sofly. "The White Wizard approaches. "  
  
Antonia nodded. "Yep. It's the white wizerd..."  
  
Aragorn hissed. "Do not let him speak. He will out a spell on us! We must be quick."  
  
Antonia rolled her eyes, and looked around imedantly, as the three men prepared their weapons. With a yell, they swung around, only to be met with a bright white light, hiding the white wizerd.  
Legolas, and Gimli's weapons fell, and Aragorn dropped his sword, as it begain to glow red hot.  
  
The bright figure studied them. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."  
  
Aragorn called. "Where are they?"  
  
The wizerd calmly answered. "They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"  
  
Antonia muttered. "It dosn't comfort them, and you know it..."  
  
Aragorn called out again. "Who are you? Show yourself!"  
  
The bright light dimmed, and a whiter, more powerful Gandalf watched them with amusement glinting in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn stared at him. "It cannot be! You fell!"  
  
Gandalf's eyes went glazed, as he nodded. "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and each day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."  
  
Aragorn stared at the elderly man in wonder. "Gandalf."  
  
Gandalf gave them a small smile. "Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."  
  
Gimli cried out, "Gandalf!", having finally getting his name back.  
  
Gandalf smiled at that. "I am Gandalf the White now. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."  
  
They followed him out of the dark Faragorn, as he kept talking.   
  
"One stage of the journey is over another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf let out a high, loud whistle, and after a few moments, a large, snow white horse came over the plains to meet them.  
  
Legolas stared in wonder. "That is one of the mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."  
  
"I expected Shadowfax to be a bigger horse..." Antonia muttered, as the horse came, and rested it's head on Gandlaf's sholders. Legolas lightly punched her shoulder, as he mounted his horse.  
  
Gandalf smiled warmly. "Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."  
  
They mounted, and rode off.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gandalf, Aragorn, Antonia and Gimli with Legolas approached Rohan   
Gandalf called to the others, as they aprouched. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown and Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. " Gandalf added, as they grew close. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."  
  
Gimli looked around, as they rode up to the Hall Of Men. People looked back, without much hope on their faces. "This place is as cheerful as a graveyard."  
  
Antonia pointed at mounds covered with white flowers. "Those are graves. Of kings, right Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn blinked. "Yes...how did you know?"  
  
"I didn't come for the fighting Aragorn..."   
  
Guards approched them, as they walked towards the hall.  
  
Gandalf reconised one of them. "Ah."  
  
Hama nodded. "I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame." He added the next part as an explamation. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."  
  
The four reluctantly gave over the weapons. (A.N: if you read my other TTT you'll know they chucked a fit really...hehe)  
  
Hama looked at Gandlaf's white staff. "Your staff."  
  
Antonia smirked, as Gandalf practily battered his eyelids at the guard, as he leaned on it. "Hmm? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick."  
  
They entered the room, slowly, letting Gandalf play out his little 'Elderly man' acting role. Wormtounge looked down at them, and whispered into the pale, elderly man in the throne.  
  
Gandalf looked up, at the King, and his adviser, and loudly called. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King."  
  
Grime looked down at them, and hissed. "He is not welcome."  
  
Theoden looked down at them, tiredly, and croaked. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"  
  
Grima nodded, and smirked, and walked down as he spoke. "A just question my lord. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."  
  
Gandalf stood up then, and snapped at Grima. "Silence! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not come here to bandy words with a witless worm."  
  
Grima stepped back, as Gandalf begain to show off his power. "Your staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff!"  
  
Guards came forward, half-heartly, letting Legolas and Gimli show off their fighting skills. Grima was hit down.  
  
Gandalf walked towards Theoden. "Théoden, Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in shadows."  
  
Grima went to stand, but found a angry, cranky, tired and dirty Dwarf pointing a axe at him. "I would stay still if I were you."  
  
Gandalf held the staff up. "I will release you from the spell."  
  
Theoden gave a cackle. "Hahaha! You have no powers here Gandalf the Grey. Haha! Ah!!"  
  
Gandalf wasn't fazed. "I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."  
  
Èowyn rushed, and was stopped by Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn muttered to her. "Wait."  
  
Antonia moved to Èowyn's other side, and whispered in her ear.  
  
Theoden spoke up, in a forien voice. "If I go, Théoden dies."  
  
Gandalf answered, stepping foward, and roughly pushed him back, raising his voice. "You did not kill me you will not kill him."  
  
Theoden did his freaky voice again. "Rohan is mine!"  
  
Ganalf snapped, and threw Theoden back into the throne. "Be gone!"  
  
Theoden's face relaxed, and the age and wearyness seemed to melt away, as his true age begain to shine through again. Eowyn rushed to his side.  
  
Theoden peered at her. "I know your face. Èowyn... Èowyn."   
  
Eowyn's face broke into smiles, as he reconised her.  
  
Gandalf smiled. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."  
  
Theoden looked over the hall. "Dark my dreams have been of late."  
  
Gandalf guestered to Hama. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword."  
  
Hama ran up with a sword. Théoden drew it out, then his gaze turned to Grima. Grima whimpered, as the guards roughly throw him down stairs.  
  
Grima whipered again, as the angry king approuched him. "Ah! I've only ever served you my lord."  
  
Theoden growled. "Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"  
  
Grima curled up. "Send me not from your side!"  
  
Theoden raised his sword, but was stopped by Aragorn.  
  
"No my lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."  
  
Grima had gotten up, and was running. "Get out of my way!" He rode off quickly.  
  
Aragorn kneeled. "Hail, Théoden, King!"  
  
Theoden looked pleased, as his people kneeled. He looked around. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
While Theoden went with Gandalf to his son's grave, Eowyn took Antonia to clean up.  
  
"Get undressed, Lady Antonia." Eowyn guestered to servents, who were pouring oils into a bath. "Let's clean you up."  
  
"Undressed...." Antonia raised her eyebrow. "I'll never get used to this..." The servents pulled off her tattered, smelly and dirty clothing, and she hurridly got in the bath. One started to wash her hair, which had turned into several big oily dreadlocks.   
Eowyn came, and sat next to the side of the bath. "I almost thought you were also a man, with hair like that."  
  
"Oi!" Antonia snapped, and Eowyn smiled.  
  
"Must be a good life, being competly free like that."  
  
"Oh sure...running slower than a Dwarf with pint-sized legs...non stop running...no rest..." Antonia jumped, as a knot was tugged on, and a servent apoligised. "Sticks in back at night...or stones, if your lucky."  
  
After a few moments, Antonia's last knot slipped out, with the help of oil. Antonia stood, blushed feriousaly, as she was dried, and dressed in a blue and green riding dress, with buildt in trowsers. Eowyn left then, to get dressed herself, as a Servent heated waves into Antonia's straight hair, and tied it back, in a long medievil plait.  
Eowyn smiled, as she came back in, in her red dress.   
  
"Much better."  
  
A servent came rushing in, and muttered something to Eowyn, who grabbed Antonia's arm, and led her into the Hall.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inside the golden hall, Eowyn and Antonia together fed the children, who dispite their exaction couldn't stop eating. Theoden looked troubled on his throne, and Eowyn looked up to him.  
  
"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick and cot."  
  
Freya asked. "Where's momma?"  
  
Èowyn muttered to her. "Shh."   
  
Antonia went, to stand next to Legolas, who wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her exposed neck.  
  
Gandalf spoke up. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from the women and children. You must fight."  
  
Aragorn was smoking again, and as he took it out, Antonia grabbed it. "You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." He glared at Antonia, who was trying to smoke, and grabbed it back.  
  
Theoden shook his head. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Èomer cannot help us. I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."  
  
Aragorn took another puff. "Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not."  
  
Theodin brissled. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."  
  
Gandalf calmly asked. "Then what is the king's decision?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Hama called out to the panicing town. "By order of the king, The city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."  
  
Gimli, Aragorn, Antonia and Legolas followed Ganfalf to the stables.  
  
Gimli grumbled. "Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"  
  
Aragorn answered. "He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."  
  
Gandalf answered them. "There is no way out of that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety but what he'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end there, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."  
  
Aragorn nodded grimly. "They will hold."  
  
Gandalf mounted "The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men have walked this earth and now, I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming. At first light of the fifth day at dawn, look to the East."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Go."   
  
Gandanf galloped off, with much noise.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They gathered in the hall again, and Legolas started to teach Antonia better sword fighting tecniques.  
Eowyn sat with Gimli, watching them.  
  
"They're quite cute together." She smiled, as she watched Antonia hit Legolas over the head, as he acidently nicked her.  
  
Gimli nodded, and watched the younger girl proudly. Antonia had growned tanned, her hair had been sun-bleached, and grown longer than Legolas's by at least a hand's length. And, she had gotten stronger, as poor Legolas was discovering at that moment. "They are, arn't they?" His chest puffed out at that, as he noticed how simlar Legolas and Antonia had grown. "She's like a daughter to me."  
  
Antonia playfully punched Legolas again, as he play punched her. Soon, she was tackling him to the ground.  
  
Nearby, Eowyn took out her sword, and started to slowly go through her paces. Aragorn came from behind, and she spun, catching his dagger.   
  
Aragorn kept a smirk barely visable as he muttered to her. "You have some skill with a blade."  
  
Èowyn glared, and shethed the sword again. "Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain."   
  
Aragorn gently probed her. "What do you fear my lady?"  
  
Èowyn answered without hesitation. "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."  
  
Aragorn answered her gently, knowing all too well that feeling. "You are a daughter of kings. A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Antonia rode alongside Eoywn, who kept sneaking glances at Aragorn behind. Finally, after Antonia counted the sixteenth glance, she dismounted, and walked alongside Eoywn and Gimli on the horse.  
  
"You make it very obvious, Eoywn." Antonia grinned, and nudged Eoywn, who gave her a innocent look, and shrugged.  
  
"And what is wrong with that?" She smiled back.  
  
Antonia raised a eyebrow. "You don't wonder who gave him that necklace?"  
  
Eoywn's smile vanished, and she looked down. "Of course I have. But I cannot ask him, it would be impolite."  
  
"Nonsense. He wouldn't mind, I'm sure." Antonia answered, and looked forward to where her lover rode. She smirked as she saw his head twitch, and calmly spoke; "Legolas, if you listened any harder, your ears would twitch, and turn backwards."  
  
Eoywn chuckled, as the elf's visible parts of his ears turned red, and he turned forward fully. "Elves. Are you and he..."  
  
"Well..." Antonia smiled, as his head twitched. "He's pushing the 'lover' status, with all this eavesdropping..."  
  
With that, Legolas turned, gave her a glare, and rode to Aragorn behind them.  
  
"Lover?" Eoywn gave her a amazed look. "You two haven't..."  
  
"We have."  
  
"But how do you not become with-child? Are you married?"  
  
"We have a way of stopping any children being made...and we're married in body and soul. The rest will come later, in his home." Antonia smiled, as Eoywn's eyes widened.  
  
"Romantic." She half-whispered, and Gimli snorted.  
  
"Romance is fairy-tales." Gimli called from beside them.  
  
"Some needs to get laid...." Antonia muttered, and Legolas snorted from behind.   
  
"Laid?"  
  
"Legolas knows what I mean." Antonia gave Legolas a evil grin, and Eoywn looked at them curiously. "And, if he doesn't stop listening, he will not get 'laid' either, tonight..." A gulp from Legolas, who went further to the front, to keep watch over the front. Aragorn shook his head, and went behind the women.  
  
Antonia saw Eoywn's puzzled look, and explained. "It's a term from my lands."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
Antonia whispered in Eoywn's ear, and she laughed.  
  
"Go." Antonia pushed her to Aragorn.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The refugees of Rohan stopped for the night on a long, sheltered ledge, and over ten fires were lit, amungst the many people.  
  
Eowyn stayned with Antonia, as they huddled around a smaller fire, at the very back, beneath a cliff.  
  
"So, what is...it...like?" Eowyn asked, and laughed at Antonia's face.  
  
"Huhhh...good. It feels good...and...?" Antonia blushed, as she saw Legolas wink at her, from another fire. "Legolas. Stop listing, or else!"  
  
He winked again, and went back to his conversation with Gimli.  
  
"I wonder if Elves are better lovers, than men..." Eowyn thought out loud, and chuckled as Antonia imedantly answered.  
  
"No doubt about it." Antonia glared, as Legolas gave her another wink. "But, they tend to have short memorys...very short..."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Antonia smirked and uttered a short sentance, directed at Legolas. "They forget threats...serious ones at that."  
  
Eowyn nodded, as she noticed the elf nearby, his head cocked in their direction. "Laid..."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes, and complety ignored them from that moment.  
  
"Do elves always listen? Is their hearing that good?" Eowyn asked, and sipped at the broth.  
  
"Their hearing, and eyesight, is very advanced. Too advanced, sometimes. There is nothing I say now days, that Legolas, or one of his friends hears." Antonia causiously tested the soup, but smiled, as she tasted Potato and onion, with a hint of pepper, and chives.   
  
"Well, love should never hide things." Eowyn smiled, as she caught Aragorn's eye.  
  
"Have you talked to him yet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did he say?" Antonia prodded.  
  
"He said she was sailing away with the rest of her kind."  
  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
The march the next day was long, hard, dusty and increadbly boring. Legolas couldn't understand why Antonia kept gripping her sword, and patting it.  
  
"I will not let anyone harm you, melamin." He kissed her hand, walking beside her. "Why grip the sword so?"  
  
"I have my reasons..." Antonia answered, and mounted her horse. "You should scout ahead, mela. My poor fellow humens don't have eyes like yours."  
  
Legolas nodded, and mounted on Arod. "I shall see you later?"  
  
"You'll probally get sick of me, you'll see me so much." Antonia answered, and before he could go, she shifted, so she sat side-saddle, in front of him. Grinning, she gave him a passionate kiss, and shifted back onto her horse.   
  
Cheers from behind, made Legolas blush, as she shrugged. He smiled, and moved foward.  
  
It was literly seconds before he came back yelling.   
  
"A scout!"  
  
Theoden called back, as Legolas galloped back. "What is it? What do you see?"  
  
Aragorn galloped to Legolas, and stared at the ugly things. "Wargs! We are under attack!"  
  
Theoden imedantly rode foward calling. "All riders to the head of the column!"  
  
Gimli was pushed onto a horse. "C'mon get me up here, I'm a rider. Agh!"  
  
Theoden stopped at Eowyn and Antonia. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste."  
  
Èowyn protested. "I can fight!"  
  
Theoden shook his head. "No! You must do this. For me."  
  
Antonia found herself being pushed to go with the women and children.  
  
"I am not going!" She yelled at one of the guards, who looked her up and down. Theoden heard her, and came over.  
  
"Antonia, go with my sister-daughter...help her defend them, if needed!"  
  
"But..."  
  
Legolas, who as usual, was listing, yelled at Antonia. "Go!"  
  
Theoden called "Follow me!"And galloped off.   
  
Èowyn called to the villagers. "Make for the lower ground. Stick together!"  
  
Antonia growled, and turned her horse around, to join Eowyn. Obviously, the horse objected too, it reared, and tried to follow the other charging horses.  
  
"Damm it! I know!" Antonia growled, and followed the group.  
  
After a few minites, Eowyn paused and looked back. Antonia joined her.  
  
"I should go back." Antonia muttered lowly. "Damm men, going to battle while helpless females run."  
  
Eowyn smirked. "Then go."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course. Go, show those men. I'll keep the refugees going." Eowyn slapped Antonia's horses flank.  
  
Antonia grinned, and galloped towards the fighting, her sword gripped in her hand.   
  
  
"Don't get killed, and prove them right!" Eowyn called after her.  
  
By the time Antonia got there, Gimli was stuck under two wolfs grumling.  
  
"Argh! Stinking creature!"  
  
Smirking, she pulled him out, and gave him his axe.  
  
"I knew you men would need me."  
  
"Bah." Gimli growled, but smiled proudly, as she charged at a wolf, who had seen them. The wolf growled, and went to attack her, but she just poistioned the sword so it entered the wolf's head, just as he leapt, and with a great thrust, she dove underneath, as it skidded, impailed on her sword.  
  
"Good job!" He called.  
  
Antonia started to get up, but was attacked by another wolf. She ducked, her sword still in the first wolf's throat, and ducked as the wolf pounced, and collapsed dead, a arrow in his neck.  
  
"I will kill you." Leglas glared, as she got up, dusted herself off, and pulled the sword out of the wolf's head. He was seriously angry. "You should have run! You could have been hurt!"  
  
Antonia poked her tounge out...and noticed Aragorn. "Oh no."  
  
Aragorn's hand was caught in a harness of a warg, fell off the cliff.  
  
Legolas who was still telling off Antonia, hadnt seen it.  
  
Gimli ran up to where he'd seen Aragorn. "Where is Aragorn?"  
  
Legolas ran up the slope, followed by Antonia. "Aragorn?"  
  
Nearby a orc cackled on the ground.   
  
Legolas went to him, and snaped. "Where is he? Speak up!"  
  
The orc chuckled. "Ghehehe, seems like your friend took a little thumble off the cliff."  
  
Leoglas snapped, angry. "You lie!"   
  
The orc died, and Legolas pulled the silver Evenstar out of his bloody hand.  
  
Theoden rested his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Come."  
  
  
They rode into Helm's deep, and Antonia found Legolas's coldness a little...scarey....  
He hadn't uttered a word to her since...or listened in.  
  
A guard called. "Make way for Théoden! Make way for the King!"  
  
Èowyn rushed out, and her face dimed. "So few. So few of you have returned."  
  
Theoden sighed sadly. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with my many lives."  
  
Gimli paused as he saw her. "My lady..."  
  
Èowyn barley contained her worry. "Lord Aragorn, where is he?"  
  
Gimli grimly answered. "He fell..."  
  
Antonia took Eowyn's arm and led her inside.  
  
Legolas hissed in her ear. "Antonia, follow me."  
  
  
Antonia followed Legolas into their makeshift tent, in the yard beneath.  
  
"Leggy?"  
  
"Don't talk to me."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Antonia narrowed her eyes.  
  
Legolas turned to her, obviously angry. "I could have saved him!"  
  
"Legs..." Antonia went to take his hand, but he jerked away, and glared at her.  
  
"But then, you had to decide to come, and play heroine." Legolas growled, as she frowned. "But, surprise, surprise, you need resucing, and we loose Aragorn."  
  
"Legolas! Stop it!"  
  
"I...I saved you...and not him. I could have saved him, if you had have just listened to me!..You could have killed him! Yourself! Where would I..." Legolas took her arm, and pushed her outside. "Go. It is your fault he's gone. I cannot stand seeing you...it only reminds me of what I could have done, if you wern't there. What would have happened, if I had have saved Aragorn..."  
  
Antonia's eyes filled with tears, as she was pushed roughy outside. "Leggy..."  
  
"Go!" Legolas snapped, and shut the tent flap.  
  
Antonia stood there, her eyes leaking tears, but he didn't come back out.  
  
Eowyn, who had come to find Antonia, came at a slight run.  
  
"Antonia?" She whispered, and gently pulled her away, into the keep. "What is wrong?"  
  
"He blamed me for Aragorn." Antonia's dam broke, and she started sobbing noisly.   
  
"It wasn't your fault..."  
  
"I should have probally read the second book!" Antonia cried, and Eowyn's face grew confused, as Antonia started to list of things she remembered.  
  
"Ringwraith...no...third book..or is it second?! Uhhh...damm it! I don't remember! Where is my violin!" Antonia stood up, and started to kick the seat.  
  
Eowyn made her sit down. "It will be alright."  
  
Antonia shook her head, and curled up, into a ball. "I killed him, and it's my fault....and poor Arwen...she won't marry him!"  
  
"He was going to marry her?"  
  
"Not if she's leaving!" Antonia wailed, and started to beat the floor with her fists. "I want to go home! I'm ruining their world!" 


	22. The Two Tower Script Version, Part Two H...

Disclaimer: Read the others. Now.  
  
MON : its sad if im a guy? well, no, i am a girl.  
  
lil kawaii doom: thankyou! addicted is good!  
  
ElvenPrincessofMirkwood: hello! i know, i took aggges....and we'll see bout haldir. Reveiw Poll...Kill Haldir? Not kill him?  
  
Queen Rudhirirel of Mirkw: hi! Legolas has his reasons, i promacie. As you're about to see...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Antonia spend the day in extreme depression, huddled up in a ball, under a small table, that was in the corner.  
Earlier, she had hacked off all her hair, untill it was completly un-eaven, and a little fluffy.  
  
"Come out, Antonia." Eowyn poked her. "You can't hide forever."  
  
"Oh yea?" A muffled reply came from inside. "Why not?"  
  
"Because you have to come out sometime, for food, or water."  
  
"So I won't eat!" The muffled voice replied. "And I won't drink!"  
  
"Antonia! Get out here this very second!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Eowyn sighed, and looked up, as Aragorn's name was yelled. Forgetting Antonia, she rushed outside, her mind on cleaning herself up.  
  
Inside, Antonia kept crying, in the humid atmosphere underneath the table cloth. She felt so sick, but couldn't bring it up.  
  
"Damm Legolas." She muttered sadly. "I should have gone home."  
  
To her surprise, a strong male hand pulled her out.  
  
"Aragorn!" She cried, and clung to him, and he smiled, ruffling her hair. "Don't you ever, ever do that again!"  
  
Aragorn peered at the girl in his arms, looking more childish, with deep bags under her eyes, her hair cut extremly short, horribly un-even, her clothes crumpled and uneaven.  
  
"Little Poikaer." Aragorn smiled. "Who did your hair? It looks terrible!"  
  
Antonia returned it with a glare. "I thought it looked fine."  
  
"Why so sad?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Legolas." Antonia clamped her mouth shut, and frowned.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Go, Antonia, clean yourself up. War is tonight.'  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
The males were given weapons, in the main hall.  
Antonia picked up a bow and quiver, and smiled.   
  
"You know how to use that?" Gimli asked, and she nodded.  
  
"School Camp always had archory."  
  
Gimli blinked, but nodded. "I'll be with Aragorn."  
  
Antonia sat down on a chair, next to Aragorn, just as Legolas turned around, to Aragorn.  
  
"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes.   
Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig."   
//And they should be. 300 against 10 000.//  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras." //They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras//  
  
Legolas snapped. Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú- ortheri. Natha daged aen. Antonia khiluva gurth!" //They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die! Antonia will die!//  
  
  
Aragorn snapped. "Then I shall die as one them!" He stormed out.  
  
Legolas went to follow, but Gimli held him back.   
  
"Let him go, lad. Let him be."  
  
Antonia went outside, and found Aragorn playing with a sword, with a boy watching.  
  
"This is a good sword, Háleth, son of Háma. There is always hope."  
  
Antonia smiled at the boy, as he took the sword, looking a little more hopefull.  
  
"Hello Toni." Aragorn smiled, and pulled her down next to him. "Worried about tonight?"  
  
"Not really." Antonia answered, and rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You are quickly becoming my little sister, you know..." Aragorn hugged her. "Make sure you don't get killed."  
  
"Me? Killed? I'll probally haunt the poor orc." Antonia grinned.  
  
"I pity the orc, then." Aragorn stood, and pulled her up. "Come. We must get ready."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Armor, Antonia." Aragorns smiled, and poked her stomach. "You need to be protected."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Inside, Antonia helped her pull on chainmail.  
  
"It's heavy."  
  
"It's the lightest we have." Aragorn laughed at her, as she pouted, and plonked herself down on a barrel.  
  
Aragorn put on his armor, as Legolas came in.  
  
  
Legolas didn't noticed Antonia, and gave Aragorn his sword. "We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."  
  
Aragorn relaxed. "Ú-moe edhored, Legolas." //There is nothing to forgive, Legolas// He hugged him.  
  
Gimli inturruped them, by walking in, his armer clutching around his chest. He struggled with it for a second, and it fell to the ground, around him.  
  
"Nice look, Gimli." Antonia muttered from behind.  
  
Gimli looked sheepish. "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest."  
  
A loud horn call from outside made them jump.  
  
Legolas's eyes widened. "That is no Orc horn!"  
  
They rushed outside together, and found Haldir and elves standing there.  
  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegiance."  
  
Aragorn seemed to burst with happyness. "Mae govannen, Haldir!" //Welcome Haldir// He hugged him then, and Antonia smirked. "You are most welcome!"  
  
Antonia waited untill Aragorn let go, and she hugged Haldir. "You were not supposed to be here..."  
  
Haldir looked even more embarressed, but looked proud as Legolas stepped behind him. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Antonia stood next to Haldir, watching the army match towards them, her bow at the ready.  
  
"Its so pretty." She whispered, as rain started to fall.  
  
"For now." Haldir answered.   
  
Aragorn called from another part. "Daer ú-o chyn, Ú-danno i failad a thi; an úben tannatha le failad." //Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none//  
  
"What did he say?" Antonia asked, and Haldir laughed dryly.  
  
"You know no elvish yet, and still you are married to a Elvish prince?"  
  
"Legolas isnt married to me...." Antonia answered, sadly.  
  
"Elvish law, if he creates a child with you, you are both connected from then on."  
  
"We havn't..."  
  
Haldir stared at her in disbelief, as she looked over the still orcs, below.  
  
"You carry one now."  
  
"Nonsanse!"  
  
"I can sense it...we all can!" Haldir cursed in elvish, as a man shot a Orc.  
  
"I will kill him for not telling me..." Antonia muttered angrly, and touched her stomach through the chainmail.  
  
Aragorn called again. "Dartho!"//Hold//  
  
  
And the Orcs charged. 


	23. The Two Towers Script Version, Part Thre...

The orcs started to bang their weapons onto the ground, making a loud, ear shattering banging. One single arrow, flew down, to imbed itself in a orc's throat, the orc dropping forward, out of the line onto the ground.  
With growling and snarling, the Uruk-Hai charged forward.  
  
Aragorn's voice came from lower down. "Leithio i philinn!"//Fire!//  
  
Arrows whipped down on the charging orcs, Antonia laughing in delight as she hit one in the neck. Bodies of Uruk-Hai fell, but their companions charged forward, sending arrows into men and elves on the wall.  
  
"Nice shot." Haldir called.  
  
"I was aiming for the one behind him."  
  
A arrow whipped past her neck, and Haldir jumped.  
  
"Get down." He pushed her down against the wall, and killed the orc.  
  
"No need to get protective, Haldiy." Antonia muttered, stood up.  
  
Ladders suddenly appeared, and Uruk-Hai jumped over the edges.  
  
Aragorn called; "Pendraid!" //Ladders//  
  
Antonia grinned, and grabbed a spear off the ground, aiming it for a Orc neck falling forward  
. "Yea!" She yelled, as the neck was pierced, and the orc fell back, on a few others below. She, and a couple of elves, pushed the ladder back down.  
  
Haldir chuckled, and called out elvish commands, not leaving her as the orcs spilled over the side.  
  
"Grrr....never mess with a hormonal woman!" Antonia laughed evilly, as another orc fell, beheaded onto the ground. A orc fell from behind, and Haldir called.   
  
"Or a elf, threatened with his man-hood, if you are hurt!" Haldir called from behind.  
  
Antonia rolled her eyes, and stuck her spear into a orc's armpit, where it stuck. The orc growled, and swung at her with the other hand, and she ducked quickly, and backed off.  
  
"There's a orc after me..." She muttered, and lifted the heavy sword to him, clumsily, as he hit back, strong still. "Haldir? Help would be...nice?"  
  
Haldir rolled his eyes, and sent a arrow into the orc's neck.  
  
Antonia begin to get afraid, as more ladders were raised, and more orcs poured over the edges, Haldir and another elven warrior with her. Orc, elf, and man fell to blades, arrows or axes.  
  
A large group of Uruk-Hai started up the path to the door, their shields protecting them from the top. Arrows were sent at them, but as one fell, the others moved to protect themselves.  
  
It was then, Antonia's heart fell, as she watched a orc running with a torch. Arrows, sent by a skilled elvish arm and eye, were shot, but it the orc kept going, reaching the sheltered part.  
The wall blew up, sending chucks of wall, elves, orcs and men flying. Haldir jumped on her, and pushed her under him, as rocks fell around them, the earth shaking violently.  
With a yell, the Uruk-Hai charged forward, the group heading towards the gate continuing up.   
  
Antonia stood up, and felt the gate being smashed, and shivered, as twice as many orcs surrounded them, her sweaty hands gripping her sword tightly.  
  
"Thanks!...Why?"  
  
"Legolas threatened to take my ... if you got one scratch." Haldir helped her up, and pushed his sword into a exposed neck.  
  
"I...see..." Antonia glanced down, at Gimli jumping in the center of the fray of orcs, Aragorn leading them.  
  
She saw no more, after that, the orcs thinking around them, her clumsy and untrained hands struggling against the heavy sword, and the skilled Uruk-Hai's fighting techniques.  
  
"This..." She muttered, as she back off, a little, after killing a orc. "Is pathetic. Congratulations!" Another orc charged, and she struck back, with her growing anger. "Your pregnant! Now..." The orc lost his head. "...lets fight ugly things, that don't have deodorant!"  
  
The Orcs thickened, and killed more people, than people killed orcs.  
  
Theoden called out to retreat to the keep, and Antonia sighed, as she looked down at Aragorn yelling in elvish.  
  
Haldir nodded, and called out commands, the elves obeyed.  
  
"To the Keep!" He yelled, as orcs surrounded them. "Go, Antonia! To the Keep!"   
  
Antonia growled, as the orcs closed it. "I should be planning a baby shower!"  
  
"Go" He yelled, and pushed her forward...and doubled over in pain.  
  
"Haldir!" Antonia screeched, and made her way back, the sword growing lighter, as her rage grew.  
  
A orc raised his axe over Haldir's head, and Antonia screamed.   
  
"You Fuckin Basted!" She screamed, and threw her sword at the orc, as she pushed Haldir sideward. The orc, the sword and the axe all fell, as did Haldir and herself.  
She gasped, as the axe fell on her, going deep into her hip.  
  
"Basted!" She shrieked again, and grabbed the sword. "I like this child!"  
  
Aragorn came running, as Haldir sat up wearily, Aragorn pulling him up into his arms, to check the wound in his stomach.  
  
Elves came running, and Aragorn dropped Haldir, to charge at the Orcs in anger.  
  
Antonia watched in a painful daze, as the elves wrapped a arm around her, and Haldir, and hurriedly pushed them into the cave entrance, where women came running to their aid.  
  
"Bandages! Water!" Eoywn called, setting Antonia down hurriedly, and kneeling next to Haldir. "We need to stop his bleeding, and quickly!"  
  
"What about me?" Antonia called, growling again, as her hip screamed at her movement.   
  
A couple of women came over, and tended to her.  
  
"My baby better still be in there." She muttered, and Eoywn's head looked up sharply.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Apparently so." Antonia muttered, and gingerly placed a hand over the other side of her stomach. "Would have been good, if I knew about it earlier." 


	24. The Two Towers Script Verison, Part Four...

Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't plan on selling it, or plan on writing more after these are done. So There! =)  
It's short, I know! I'm sorry!   
  
  
wind nymph : Thankyou...wow...Thankyou! ^_^  
  
Tricia : Lol....thanks! :D  
  
Lanfear : What happened to your poor head? Well...we'll see about Haldir...we'll see...  
  
poacher : thanks MMM! good to know that you read it.  
  
*Grins* Yep, I've had some good romance lately, and so I've decided to spread the lurrve. =)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Antonia watched the women bustle around Haldir, taking blood soaked fabric away, and bringing fresh strips of Linen, while Eoywn patched up the wound on her hip.  
  
"Owww!" She snarled, as Eoywn pressed on it. "That hurts!"  
  
"Hush! It isn't even deep." Eoywn made her stand, and wrapped a bandage around her hips, keeping the pad over her wound in place.   
  
"But the baby?"  
  
"Unless you have a womb in your hip, I'm pretty sure that the child will have suffered nothing." Eoywn smiled briefly, and patted her stomach. "Apart from having to feel it's mother fuss over a scratch."  
  
"It was a little deeper than a scratch!"  
  
Eoywn smiled again, and brushed her hair out of her face. "Whatever you want to call it, it won't trouble little more than you're not-so-graceful walking. Worry about the elf-lord, not yourself."  
  
"Understood." Antonia picked up a walking stick offered to her by one of the women, and hobbled to the door...only to be made to sit on the floor.  
  
"You are not going anywhere, young lady." A tough middle-aged woman snapped, and sat next to her.  
  
"But...fighting...my elf...I have to help?"  
  
"No. They have retreated to the keep, anyhow."  
  
Antonia hobbled for the door. "Must...see...Legolas...then. We're having a child."  
  
The women didn't bother to stop her, and she slipped into the keep, where the men were saddling horses, and mounting, and sunlight shone down into the hall.  
Legolas spotted Antonia, and blinked.  
  
"Antonia, what happened?"  
  
"Oh, you know. Orcs 'n' stuff." Antonia quietly replied, her heart still bruised from his anger before, her unsure ness causing her voice to go quiet before him. She stared at his weary, dirty face, and the sweat causing his skin to shimmer in the dimness, and she added shyly, her voice shaking a little. "Nothing too important. We haven't lost that child, I knew nothing about until Haldir told me...in case you care."  
  
Gimli rushed off in the background, as Legolas stepped forward. He quickly wrapped her in his arms, burying his face in her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, melamin." He murmured, and leaned his face to the side to kiss her neck, and her ear. "Melisse, A'maelamin. Forgive me."  
  
"Only if you do not die, melamin." She murmured back, as the horn sounded.  
Legolas leapt up onto his horse, beside Theoden.  
  
They charged forward with a yell, into the orc's fury.  
  
Antonia crumpled to her knees, her body finally giving way to relief, and worry, and she wept on the floor there, her hands caressing the place where their life grew.  
  
She whispered sadly. "Don't die."  
  
Clanging of swords, and yells only answered her plea.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Legolas hurried back to the keep, and found Antonia on her knees, where he'd left her, her dirty face streaked with tears.  
  
"Toni..." He whispered, kneeling beside her taking her in his arms.  
  
"Hello." She whispered back, and collapsed in his arms, the tears flowing down her face again. "I forgive you."  
  
"I should hope so, melamin." He helped her stand, and kneeled again, kissing her stomach. "I should hope so."  
  
"Time to leave?"  
  
Legolas looked up, and stood quickly. "I'm not sure if you should come, melamin."  
  
"And leave you? Nope. Forget it. I'm coming, if I have to sneak behind, alone." Antonia managed to keep her voice from shaking, as she answered him, stroking his weary face, with one hand.  
  
"Always the stubborn one, you were." He muttered, and smiled affectionately, standing, and kissing her forehead. "This child will be trouble for us."  
  
"He'll keep us strong, melamin." Antonia smiled. "Go him."  
  
Aragorn came over, with Legolas's horse, and hers, and winked. "Time to go, lovers."  
  
"Wait!" Antonia's head snapped to where Eoywn stood. "Haldir?"  
  
"Fine, Antonia. Weak, tired, and has his pride bruised, and a scar." Eoywn smiled. "We shall send him back to his people soon."  
  
Antonia nodded, and mounted with Legolas's loving hands helping her up.   
  
The company rode up the steep slope together, to gaze over the dark lands of Mordor.   
  
Gandalf spoke up, so that they could hear him. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness. "  
  
Antonia smiled briefly, as she remembered their path ahead, and looked over to her elven lover beside her, already looking stronger. He was clutching the ring she'd given him so long ago, in his hand, unreadable thoughts and feelings crossing through his eyes. She sighed, as a thought passed through her mind. 'When their story ends...what then? What about me? Where do I fit, in the time before he sails away...'  
  
They started off. 


End file.
